Meant To Be?
by Matt91
Summary: Read this story and watch as an old boyfriend of Prue's returns, their history unknown. Major events follow, dealing with drama, death, pain, heartbreak, and the discovery of Paige. 50 Chapters of Excellence! COMPLETED!
1. The Beginning

**_Meant To Be Chapter 1!_**

By: Matt91

Rating: R 

**_Summary: What if at the end of "The Fourth Sister", when Prue and Andy talked, Prue revealed her secret to him? How would things be different? Would they stay together? Would Andy die? Read on to find out._**

**_Setting: This story is set at the very end of Season 1, Episode 7, "The Fourth Sister"_**

**_Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_For Your Information: Words in single quotation marks (' ') are people's thoughts._**

_**Andy's Building- Front  
**__**"Damn, it Prue, I still love you. I'm not saying you have to explain it all to me, Prue, that's your prerogative. All I'm saying is, it hurts that you don't trust me enough," says Andy, throwing his coat to the side.**_

"_**I do trust you, Andy. And it has nothing to do with you. It's just…it's just something that I don't know if I can ever share with anybody," says Prue, arms crossed.**_

"_**Well, I hope that's not true for your sake. All I know is there's nothing more I can say or do to reassure you that I'm there for you," says Andy.**_

_**He begins to walk up the steps.**_

**_(A/N: This part was taken from the Charmed episode, "The Fourth Sister". It doesn't belong to me!)_**

"_**Andy, wait," calls Prue.**_

"_**What?" asks Andy, annoyed.**_

"_**I love you, damn it. I don't want to lose you," says Prue, walking up next to him.**_

"_**Prue, I can't imagine my life without you but I can't keep doing this. I get ready to come see you and something always comes up. I wind up looking like the stupid one. It's ridiculous and it hurts me! I just wish you could tell me what this big secret, that keeps pulling me away from you, is," said Andy, dejectedly.**_

"_**Andy, I'll tell you. But not here, can we go inside?" asks Prue, ready to finally tell him.**_

"_**Yeah," says Andy, as they head into the building.**_

_**They enter his apartment and sit down on the couch.**_

"_**Ok, Andy, what I'm about to tell you is big, really big. You cannot tell this to anyone, not a soul. I am trusting you to keep my secret," says Prue, serious.**_

"_**You can trust me completely!" says Andy, finally ready to hear her secret.**_

"_**Andy, I'm a witch," says Prue, quickly.**_

"_**A witch? Are you being serious?" asks Andy, not believing her.**_

"_**Yes, watch," says Prue. She squints her eyes and a book on the table moves.**_

"_**How, how did you do that?" asks Andy, getting up, freaked.**_

"_**With my mind. It's my magical power, the power of telekinesis," explains Prue.**_

"_**What about Piper and Phoebe Are they witches too?" asks Andy, still freaked, yet curious at the same time.**_

"_**Yes, all three of us are witches. We inherited our powers from our mother and grandmother," explains Prue, hoping Andy won't freak out more than he is.**_

"_**What about children? Will they be witches, also?" asked Andy.**_

"_**If they are girls, then they will be witches," says Prue.**_

**_(A/N: At this point in the show, Piper and Leo aren't even dating. Therefore they're not married and have children. So, they have no idea that Wyatt and Chris will become the first male witches in the family. I'm just going along with what they knew in Season 1!)_**

"_**Oh My God! I can't believe this! My girlfriend is a witch, her sisters are witches and they have supernatural powers. I can't comprehend this it's too much! I can't take this! Why did you tell me this?" cries Andy, pacing, quickly, around the room.**_

"_**Hey, you're the one who wanted to know my secret so badly, not the other way around. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you would be able to handle it. If you didn't want to know, then you shouldn't have asked," screams Prue.**_

"_**I didn't think your secret was this big. I thought it something like you and your sisters were like social workers, who didn't have licenses to help people. I never expected to hear that my girlfriend is a freak of nature!" screams Andy.**_

"_**I'm a freak of nature? I would look in the mirror, if I were you. Uh, I'm so sorry I ever told you my secret. I'm leaving," cries Prue, heading towards the door.**_

"_**Prue," calls Andy.**_

"_**What?" asks Prue, upset.**_

"_**Give me some time," says Andy, softly.**_

"_**Whatever," says Prue, walking out of the apartment and slamming the door.**_

_**Andy sits on his couch, lost in thought.**_

'_**How could Prue be a witch? How could it happen? Penny and Patty always seemed normal, not at all like witches. I don't understand, how could I not have known? Weren't' there ever signs? I mean, whenever I was around strange things would happen. How could she keep this from me? We love each other and we have a relationship. A relationship is built on honesty and trust,' thinks Andy.**_

_**How could he be with her, if she wasn't honest with him? **_

_**Prue's Car  
Prue is in her car, on her way home.**_

"_**I can't believe Andy freaked out like that. He was the one that kept pestering me about telling him my secret. So, I tell him and he can't handle it. I knew I never should've told him. He wasn't ready and more importantly, I wasn't ready! I should've waited. Things are just so screwed up. He had the nerve to call me a freak of nature, how rude! Uh, what am I going to tell my sisters?' thinks Prue, while driving.**_

_**What was she going to tell her sisters? She can't keep this from them because it involves their secret and that concerns all of them!**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 1. I hope it wasn't crappy! I tried hard but the first chapter of a story is always the hardest to write! Was it good? Did you like it? Is the plot good? I hope the answers to these questions are yes. What's going to happen next? What's Prue going to tell her sisters? Will Andy ever accept Prue's secret? Or will this cause them to break up? Chapter 2, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**

**_Author's Note #2: I have been noticing that this chapter, the first one of this story, has been getting the most hits. Every time I look at the hits for this story, the number of hits increases and all of the hits are always for this chapter. If you read this chapter, I would really appreciate it if you would leave me a REVIEW!_**


	2. Family Drama

**_Meant To Be Chapter 2!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Halliwell Manor_**  
**_  
Prue walks through the front door._**

"**_Prue?" calls Piper._**

"**_Yeah, it's me," Prue calls back, as she hangs up her coat._**

"**_Where'd you go?" asks Piper, coming out of the living room._**

"**_To Andy's," says Prue, sadly._**

"**_Oh, Andy's," says Phoebe, coming out of the sunroom. "What happened?"_**

"**_I really don't want to talk about it," says Prue, heading upstairs to her room._**

"**_We should go," says Piper, pointing upstairs._**

"**_Let's go," says Phoebe, as they head upstairs to Prue's room._**

"**_Prue, can we come in?" asks Piper, gently, while knocking on the door._**

"**_I really just wanna' be alone," calls Prue._**

"**_Prue, we know something happened. We just wanna' be here for you," says Phoebe._**

_**Prue unlocks the door and lets them in.**_

_**They sit on Prue's bed.**_

"**_Tell us what happened, honey," says Piper._**

"**_I had gone to pay Andy a visit. He was really annoyed at what's been going on, how whenever we try to get together something happens. We got into an argument and I was afraid we would break up. We both said we love each other and he said he wish he knew my secret, the secret that keeps us apart. So, we had gone into his apartment and I told him that I was a witch. After some questions, he completely freaked out. He called ma a freak of nature. I stormed off angry and he said to give him time," says Prue, trying to finish it as fast as possible._**

"**_Um, you told him our secret?" asks Piper, trying to remain calm._**

"**_Yeah, and he was such an asshole about it," cries Prue._**

"**_Prue, don't you think that should've been a discussion we all had together?" asks Phoebe. "It's not a decision you can make on your own; the secret isn't just yours, it's Piper and mine's also."_**

"**_Guys, I had to do this, I need to save my relationship," says Prue, pleading with her sisters to understand._**

"**_Honey, we understand but this isn't something to be taken lightly. Our secret is a big deal and it was very irresponsible of you to just tell Andy like that," says Piper, while Phoebe nods in agreement._**

"**_But, I love him," says Prue, beginning to cry._**

"**_I love Leo, too, but I wouldn't tell him our secret without consulting you and Phoebe first," Piper tells Prue._**

"**_We feel like you just brushed us off, like we don't matter and what we say doesn't have any influence. It's like what you say and do goes, whether we like it or not," says Phoebe._**

"**_Guys, I wasn't trying to cause a problem between us. I needed to do this to save my relationship with Andy. He is all I have, I can't lose him; not now or ever," says Prue, crying._**

"**_Prue, we get it but it's not fair. You're always the one who lectures us on being responsible and talking about important things like this. It's not right that you get to make all the decisions without even consulting us," says Phoebe, annoyed._**

"**_I'm the oldest sister. I may lecture you guys but I can't do whatever I want," says Prue, arrogantly._**

"**_I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you are not Holier Than Thou. No one put you in charge and said that you could do whatever the fuck you wanted," yells Phoebe, fueled by Prue's arrogance._**

"**_Don't you get it, Phoebe? I've been in charge all our lives. I've always taken the lead and defended you guys. I am the head of this family and can do whatever I want. I don't need to check with you guys," yells Prue, rudely._**

"**_Grams was the head of this family, not you! You could never be because you are too self-absorbed, you think that you're all it, while Phoebe and I stand here like your back-ups. We're your equals, not your followers. Get that through your thick head, we're not little puppies following their mother," yells Piper, finally let it all out._**

_**Prue's taken aback. Piper had never yelled like that before, nor has she spoken to her like that before. **_

"**_I don't have to take this from you guys. I'm leaving!" cries Prue, grabbing her stuff and storming out of her room._**

"**_No, Prue, you can't run away from this," cries Piper, as she and Phoebe run after her._**

"**_Oh, no, watch me!" cries Prue, grabbing her jacket._**

"**_Prue, don't make me hurt you," threatens Phoebe with her newfound martial arts skills._**

"**_You may have martial arts skills, but I have this skill," says Prue, as she squints her eyes and moves her sisters into the wall. She angrily storms out of the house, slamming the front door._**

_**Piper and Phoebe get up and rub their heads.**_

"**_That wasn't good!" says Piper._**

_**Phoebe looks on, in amazement.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, so, here's chapter 2. What did you think? Was it good? Did you like it? I hope the answers to those questions are good, yes, and yes. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been really busy with Midterms (a lot of them!) Anyway, what's going to happen next? Will Prue come back and make up with her sisters? What about Prue and Andy? Will they break up? Will he reveal their secret? Stay tuned to find out! Chapter 3, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	3. Family Drama Part II

**_Meant To Be Chapter 3!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_The Halliwell Manor_**  
**_  
Prue's walking down the steps of the Halliwell Manor._**

'**_How could my sisters react like that? Don't they understand what Andy means to me?' Prue thinks to herself._**

_**She looks back towards the Manor and then continues down the street.**_

'**_I need to get away and think," thinks Prue. "I'll go to Quake, perfect!"_**

_**Prue gets into her car and heads to Quake.**_

**_Halliwell Manor-Living Room_**  
**_  
"I have never seen Prue act like that before," says Piper._**

"**_It's typical, I mean she is a bitch," says Phoebe, not hesitating the slightest bit._**

"**_Phoebe!" cries Piper._**

"**_What? I mean did you hear her? Thinking she's Holier than Thou, able to do whatever she wants just because she's the oldest. No one put her in charge," says Phoebe, exasperated._**

"**_You're right no one did but that's the way it's always been. She is the head of the family, or at least she thinks she is," says Piper, sitting down in a chair._**

"**_She's not and I think you made that perfectly clear to her," says Phoebe, grinning._**

"**_Yeah, I think Prue was beyond shocked when I blew up at her like that," says Piper. "Maybe I was a little too harsh."_**

"**_No, Piper, you were great. You've always been so quiet and always try to be everyone's friend, not that those aren't good qualities, but you needed to take a stand for yourself. Prue was just surprised because she had never expected you to yell at her, let alone be so blatantly rude," says Phoebe, smiling. She's proud that Piper had taken a stand for herself._**

"**_Still, I think we should try to find her because we do need to work this out, no matter how mad we are," says Piper, rationalizing the situation._**

"**_Fine," says Phoebe, grabbing the cordless to call Prue's cellphone._**

**_Quake_**  
**_  
Prue sits at a table at Quake, ignoring the fifth call from her sisters._**

_**She's ordered some food; a Steak, mashed potatoes, French fries, and a Pepsi. Luckily, she has money with her!**_

_**Her waiter approaches the table, the restaurant's phone in his hand.**_

"**_Miss Halliwell, it's your sister, Phoebe," says the waiter._**

"**_Thank you," says Prue taking the phone. Prue reads his nametag; his name is Anthony_**

"**_When I return to get the phone, I'll have your food," says Anthony._**

"**_Thank you, Anthony," Prue says as he walks off._**

"**_Hello?" Prue asks as she put the phone to her ear._**

**_Halliwell Manor-Living Room_**

"**_Prue, Piper and I have been calling your cellphone nonstop," says Phoebe._**

**_Quake_**

"**_I know, but I didn't feel like picking up and talking to you guys," says Prue, angrily._**

**_Halliwell Manor_**

"**_Phoebe, give me the phone," says Piper, taking the phone. "Prue, come home, we need to talk."_**

**_Quake_**  
**_  
"I ordered myself dinner. I'll be home when I'm done," says Prue, sounding annoyed._**

**_Halliwell Manor_**  
**_  
"You know, Prue, being annoyed won't help this situation," says Piper._**

**_Quake_**  
**_  
"Whatever, I'll be home when I'm done. Goodbye!" says Prue, angrily hanging up the phone._**

**_Halliwell Manor_**  
**_  
"Hello, Prue?" questions Piper._**

"**_What happened?" asks Phoebe._**

"**_She hung up," says Piper, putting the phone back in its cradle._**

"**_What'd she say?" asks Phoebe._**

"**_She said that she ordered herself dinner and would be home when she's done," says Piper._**

"**_Ok," says Phoebe. "Speaking of, I am hungry."_**

"**_Let's go into the kitchen. There are some leftover Chicken Cutlets in the refrigerator from last night," says Piper, as they head into the kitchen._**

**_Quake-20 Minutes Later_**  
**_  
Prue has finished her meal._**

"**_Anything for dessert, Miss?" asks Anthony, as the busboy takes the used plates from the table._**

"**_Yes, she'll have a Cheesecake," says a man, sitting across from Prue. He is about 5'9", has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a white shirt with black pants._**

_**Prue looks at the man, wide-eyed.**_

"**_Miss?" asks Anthony._**

"**_Yes, that'll be fine," Prue tells Anthony, as he walks away._**

"**_What are you doing here, Ryan?" asks Prue._**

"**_Let's talk, Prue," says Ryan, as he leans back in his chair._**

_**Prue smiles nervously.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 3. I know it took me so long! So, what'd you guys think? Was it good? Did you like it? I hope the answers to these questions are good, yes, and yes. Who is Ryan? What exactly does he want? How does he know Prue? Is he good or bad? Stay tuned to find out! Chapter 4, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	4. Ryan

**_Meant To Be Chapter 4!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Quake_**

**__****_"So, how've you been, Prue?" asks Ryan, nonchalantly._**

"**_Let's not play games here, Ryan. What do you want?" asks Prue._**

"**_Can't I just come and pay you a visit?" asks Ryan, grinning._**

"**_No, you can't because that's not what Ryan Scott does," says Prue. "I know you too well."_**

"**_Ok, fine. I wanted to come and see how our deal worked out," says Ryan._**

"**_Oh, um," starts Prue, as she hears voices calling her name._**

"**_Prue, where is she?" Phoebe asks one of the waiters as she and Piper enter the restaurant. _**

"**_There she is," says Piper, spotting Prue. She and Phoebe head toward her._**

"**_Prue, it's been almost an hour since you called. It doesn't take an hour to eat and get home," says Piper. "Especially when we only live 10 minutes away."_**

"**_I don't believe we've met," Phoebe tells Ryan._**

"**_No, we haven't," Ryan tells Phoebe, standing up._**

"**_Ryan Scott, pleased to meet you," Ryan says extending his hand to Piper and Phoebe._**

"**_Like-wise," says Piper and Phoebe simultaneously, shaking his hand._**

"**_Prue, who is he?" asks Piper._**

"**_No one, just a friend," says Prue, trying to avoid the subject._**

"**_I wasn't just a friend back when…" starts Ryan, grinning._**

"**_Back when what?" asks Phoebe._**

"**_Nothing," says Prue, staring at Ryan angrily._**

"**_Ok, I don't know what's going on here but we have to go home and talk, Prue," says Phoebe, looking at Ryan. She wasn't sure what it was about Ryan but she felt like she had met or seen him before._**

"**_First, Prue and I have to talk," says Ryan._**

"**_Listen, buddy, I don't know who you are, but stay out of this! This is sister stuff," says Piper, getting annoyed at Ryan._**

"**_Guys, I do have to talk to Ryan first," says Prue, avoiding eye contact with her sisters. Even though she is mad at them, she did want to go home and work things out. But, she has to talk to Ryan first because of what he had done for her! _**

"**_Are you serious?" asks Phoebe, not believing her ears. "This guy whoever he may be is more important than your own sisters?_**

"**_It's not that he's more important but Ryan and I need to talk now. You, Piper, and I can talk later," Prue tells Phoebe._**

"**_Fine, whatever," says Phoebe, rolling her eyes in disgust._**

"**_We'll be at home whenever you're ready," says Piper, _**

"**_Prue, I'm taking your car. I have somewhere to go," says Phoebe, as she and Piper leave. "Besides, you don't need it. You have Ryan to give you a ride."_**

_**Prue watches as her sisters leave. She knows they're mad at her but she couldn't explain why she has to talk to Ryan. They didn't understand their history!**_

"**_Can we at least go somewhere else to talk?" asks Prue. "I'd rather talk in private."_**

"**_Yeah, sure, I'm staying at the San Francisco Resort & Convention Center, while my house is being fumigated. We can go to my room and talk," says Ryan._**

_**Prue nods as Anthony brings the check.**_

"**_This is on me," says Ryan, pulling out his credit card and handing it to Anthony, who walks away._**

"**_You didn't have to do that. I have money," says Prue, grateful yet annoyed at the same time._**

"**_I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I mean it is the gentlemanly thing to do," says Ryan, smiling. _**

_**Prue looks at his smile. The smile that she could never resist; one of the things that made her fall in love with him. But, now almost 3 and ½ years later, his smile still captivated her.**_

"**_Here you go, sir," says Anthony, handing Anthony his credit card and the receipt._**

_**Ryan quickly signs the receipt and hands it back to Anthony.**_

"**_Thank you, have a nice night!" says Anthony._**

"**_You too, Anthony," says Prue, as he walked away._**

"**_Shall we go?" asks Anthony, as he rises form his chair and goes behind Prue's chair._**

_**Prue also rises from her chair, as Anthony pulls it out and their faces come close. She leans in and kisses him. There was fire, passion, and heat as they wrapped their arms around each other. Everyone in the restaurant looks at them.**_

_**They break the kiss. "Wow!" exclaims Prue.**_

"**_That was some kiss," says Ryan, as they head out of the restaurant._**

_**They get into his car and head to Ryan's hotel, The San Francisco Resort & Convention Center.**_

_**They arrive at the hotel; silence rang throughout the car on the whole way there.**_

_**Ryan parks his car. He then gets out and opens Prue's door for her.**_

_**They head up to Ryan's hotel room. 'Ryan is such a gentleman. I don't know why we ever broke up. I've missed him a lot these past 3 and ½ years and we really were great together,' Prue thinks to herself.**_

_**They arrive at Ryan's room and close the door. Before Ryan has a chance to say anything, Prue kisses him and they head over to the bed.**_

_**Prue was aching to be with him as was Ryan with Prue and their dreams would come true tonight. It had been a long 3 and ½ years and they missed each other greatly. They have great chemistry and really care for one another.**_

_**Prue and Ryan were working on each other's shirts, as their jackets were already off. **_

_**Prue feels Ryan's hand going up and down her back and it felt so good, so warm, and so RIGHT! **_

_**Prue removes his shirt and feels his abs. They're rock hard and she loves it. His chest is hairless and she can't wait to rediscover what was under his pants. God, he was hot!**_

_**Ryan removes her shirt and feels up and down her abdomen. Her skin is so soft, so gentle and so beautiful to touch. She has just the right curves and with her short, black hair, she's incredibly sexy!**_

_**They fall onto the bed and they have a good time, not one, not two, not three, but four times! **_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 4. Wasn't it good? Did you like it? I hope the answers to those questions are yes. What is Prue doing? Why is she sleeping with Ryan? What reason does she have for two-timing Andy? Who is Ryan? How does he know Prue? What is their history? Stay tuned to find out! Chapter 5, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	5. The Next Day

**_Meant To Be Chapter 5!_**

By: Matt91

**_Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Manor-Same Time As Prue and Ryan Are At The Hotel  
Piper and Phoebe are sitting in front of the fireplace, sipping tea that Piper had made._**

"_**Piper, what are we going to do?" asks Phoebe, sounding defeated for the first time all night.**_

"_**I don't know. I called Quake before but they said that Prue left with Ryan already," says Piper.**_

"_**But, I don't get it. Who is Ryan? Why does it seem like he and Prue have history? Why does he seem familiar to me? And most of all where did he and Prue go?" Phoebe asks these questions out loud, not expecting an answer.**_

_**Piper sat in silence, wondering where Prue and Ryan were and who the hell Ryan was. **_

_**San Francisco Resort & Convention Center-Room 244**_

We see Prue and Ryan, in bed together. They are kissing and rolling around on the bed.

"_**Oh, oh, RYAN!" cries Prue, in sheer ecstasy.**_

"_**PRUE!" cries Ryan, feeling the same.**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Next Day-9:00 AM**_

Piper and Phoebe went up to bed when Prue didn't come home by 1:00. Phoebe comes down the stairs, to find Piper drinking coffee at the kitchen table.

"_**Hear from Prue?" asks Phoebe, getting coffee for herself.**_

"_**Nope, nothing," says Piper, staring into her coffee cup.**_

"_**Have long have you been up?" asks Phoebe, sitting down at the table.**_

"_**45 minutes or so," says Piper.**_

_**They locked eyes both thinking about Prue. They're really worried about her. She's been out all night with Ryan, whoever he was, and she didn't even call. For all they know, Ryan's a bad man who had hurt her.**_

"_**I'm gonna try her cell," says Phoebe, getting up and grabbing the cordless.**_

"_**I already tried," says Piper.**_

_**Phoebe hangs up and puts the phone back in its cradle. "No answer."**_

"_**She hasn't answered in hours," says Piper, worried. **_

"_**What do you think happened to her?" asks Phoebe, not wanting to think of the possibility that Prue's hurt, but knowing that it's possible. **_

"_**I don't know," says Piper, putting her down on the table. She is really tired.**_

"_**Did you sleep?" asks Phoebe, concerned about her sister. She has a feeling that Piper barely slept.**_

"_**Barely, maybe 3 or 4 hours, tops," says Piper, yawning.**_

"_**Why don't you go upstairs and try to get some sleep?" suggests Phoebe. "I'll wait for Prue and come get you the moment I know something."**_

"_**I can't sleep until I know Prue's ok," says Piper. **_

"_**This shouldn't be so hard for us. I mean we're witches, they're has to be a way we can find Prue," says Piper. "Let's go look in the Book."**_

_**Phoebe begins to walk out of the kitchen but see that Piper's head is once again on the table.**_

"_**Come on, sleepy head, I'll help you," says Phoebe, helping Piper out of the chair and up to the attic.**_

_**They head over to the Book of Shadows and begin to flip through the pages.**_

"_**There has to be something," says Piper, as she and Phoebe continually flip through the pages. **_

"_**Wait, stop. I think we found something," says Phoebe. They stop on a page entitled, Scrying.**_

**_(A/N: I know the sisters didn't discover Scrying until Season 2, Episode 6, "That 'Ol Black Magic", but it fit in perfectly. Let's just say that the sisters are ahead of themselves!)_**

"_**Scrying is a magical way to find people. To scry, you need a crystal tied to a piece of string, a city map, and a personal possession of the person you're trying to find," reads Piper.**_

_**They gather the necessary materials and put the map down on one of the tables. They've gotten Prue's scarf.**_

"_**The Book says to hold the crystal and possession together while swinging them over the map. Wherever it lands, is where the person is," Phoebe tells Piper.**_

_**They hold the crystal and scarf together and swing them over the map. The crystal lands.**_

"_**Where'd it land?" asks Phoebe.**_

"_**San Francisco Resort & Convention Center," Piper tells Phoebe.**_

"_**Ok, well, let's get dressed and go," says Phoebe, as they head out of the attic.**_

_**San Francisco Resort & Convention Center-Room-244-9:45 AM**_

Prue wakes up, in Ryan's arm. She looks up and gazes affectionately at him. She feels so safe, warm, and protected with him. Was he really what she'd been looking for her whole life?

"_**Hey," says Ryan, as he wakes up.**_

"_**Hey, yourself," says Prue, as they kiss.**_

"_**Last night was phenomenal!" Ryan tells Prue.**_

"_**I know. I really enjoyed myself," says Prue, smiling.**_

"_**Me too," says Ryan, also smiling. He looks at Prue affectionately. He really feels a connection with her and cares for her deeply. Could she be the one?**_

"_**What time is it?" asks Prue, wiping the sleep from her eyes.**_

"_**9:45," says Ryan, looking at the clock. **_

"_**My sisters must be really worried," Prue tells Ryan.**_

"_**I'm sure they are," says Ryan. **_

_**Suddenly, the door to the room is kicked open and in walk Piper and Phoebe.**_

"_**Prue, thank god!" says Piper, relieved that her sister was ok.**_

"_**What are you doing?" asks Phoebe.**_

"_**Oh, my," says Phoebe, realizing that Prue and Ryan had slept together.**_

"_**No wonder you didn't call," says Piper.**_

_**Prue gets up and puts on a robe, while Ryan gets up wrapped in the bed sheet.**_

"_**Prue, what were you thinking?" asks Phoebe, trying to get a better look at Ryan. As much as she wasn't sure who he was, she had to admit that he was really hot!**_

"_**He's hot," Phoebe whispers to Piper.**_

_**Ryan laughs and Prue looks at Phoebe, angrily.**_

"_**Don't even think about it," Prue tells Phoebe.**_

"_**I'm going to go into the bathroom and dress. That way you ladies have a chance to talk," says Ryan, getting up and grabbing his clothes. He kisses Prue and heads into the bathroom, sheet still wrapped around him.**_

_**Phoebe watches as he enters the bathroom.**_

"_**Phoebe, stop," says Piper, lightly hitting her.**_

"_**You know, if I knew he was so hot, maybe I would've trusted him a little more," Phoebe says out loud.**_

_**Piper rolls her eyes. "It doesn't matter how hot he may be, the point is that we don't know who he is or if we can trust him. You had us worried sick, Prue."**_

"_**I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about trusting Ryan because he is a good man, who would never ever hurt me," says Prue.**_

"_**But who is he exactly? And how do you know him? And what is the history with you guys?" asks Piper.**_

_**Ryan comes out of the bathroom, looking incredibly sexy. His blonde hair is spiked up, his white shirt perfectly accentuates his bulging muscles, and his black pants leave just the right amount to the imagination!**_

"_**Damn!" cries Phoebe, as she sees Ryan.**_

"_**Thanks," says Ryan, smiling awkwardly.**_

"_**I'm going to go and get dressed and then we can all go downstairs and have breakfast," says Prue, grabbing her clothes.**_

"_**I'm not hungry," says Piper.**_

"_**Me neither," says Phoebe.**_

"_**Ok, then Ryan and I will go because after last night, I'm starving," says Prue, kissing Ryan and grinning as she enters the bathroom with her clothes. **_

"_**Ok, ew, I don't need to think about that," says Phoebe.**_

_**Ryan laughs.**_

"_**What are you laughing at, pal?" asks Piper, annoyed. This whole situation annoys her. She and Phoebe have no idea who Ryan was yet Prue slept with him.**_

"_**Listen, I'm warning you, you hurt Prue and you will be sorry," Piper tells Ryan.**_

"_**As hot as you may be, that is not an excuse for hurting my sister," says Phoebe, approaching him and poking him in his chest. **_

_**Prue walks out of the bathroom. "Ok, what'd I miss?" **_

"_**Your sisters were just warning me not to hurt you," Ryan tells Prue.**_

"_**You guys don't have to worry about that. He would never hurt me," Prue tells her sisters. "I love him."**_

"_**And I love her," says Ryan, kissing Prue.**_

_**Piper freezes Ryan. "You what?"**_

"_**I love him and he loves me," says Prue.**_

"_**Prue, what about Andy?" asks Phoebe.**_

"_**Yeah, I thought he asked you to give him some time," says Piper.**_

"_**He did but I see now that Andy's not who I wanna be with, Ryan is," Prue tells her sisters.**_

"_**Ok," says Piper, unfreezing Ryan.**_

"_**Well, we'll leave you two love birds alone. Prue, come home as soon as you finish your breakfast with Ryan," Piper tells her.**_

"_**Are you sure you guys don't wanna join us?" asks Ryan. "It'll give us a chance to get better acquainted."**_

"_**No, it's ok," Phoebe tells Ryan.**_

"_**We're good," says Piper.**_

"_**Ok, I'll talk to you guys later," says Prue, as she and Ryan leave the room and head for breakfast in the hotel's restaurant.**_

_**Piper and Phoebe leave, on their way back to the Manor.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 5. Wasn't that good? Did you like it? I hope the answers to these questions are yes and yes. So, what's going on here? Why is Prue so easily leaving Andy? Why is she so attracted to Ryan? Now, that they're in love, you guys have to be wondering: Who's Ryan? What's his story? What's their history? Is he good or bad? Stay tuned to find out! Chapter 6, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	6. New Beginnings

**_Meant To Be Chapter 6!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far! I am glad that you guys like it! I see this turning into one of my most popular stories I really enjoy writing it! Even though, the chapters basically write themselves, all I do is type. I'm also glad that all of you seem to like Ryan and the whole mystery surrounding him! Soon enough, everything will be revealed! _**  
**_Time to get on with the chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!_**

**_San Francisco Resort & Convention Center-Restaurant_**  
**_  
Prue and Ryan enter the restaurant, arm-in-arm._**

"**_Hi, how many?" asks the hostess._**

"**_Two," Ryan tells her._**

"**_Ok, follow me," says the hostess, as she heads off._**

_**Prue and Ryan follow the hostess and she leads them to a table.**_

"**_Here you go," says the hostess, as she puts the menus on the table._**

"**_Thank you," says Prue._**

_**Ryan pulls out Prue's chair for her, pushes her chair in for her, and then sits down himself. 'He's such a sweetheart!' Prue thinks to herself.**_

"**_This is really nice," Prue tells Ryan, as she looks at her menu._**

"**_It is. I feel so complete when I'm with you," Ryan tells Prue, smiling at her._**

"**_I do, too," says Prue, as they kiss._**

"**_Maybe we should talk though. I am interested to see how our deal worked out," says Ryan, sipping his water._**

"**_I know you are. But, I feel bad about what we did. I mean I hurt someone dear to me," says Prue._**

"**_You can't change the past," Ryan tells her._**

"**_I guess, but I just feel so guilty," Prue tells Ryan._**

"**_Hey, listen to me," Ryan says, putting his hand under her chin and making her look at him. "You did the right thing, we did the right thing."_**

_**They kiss.**_

"**_So, let's order," says Prue, regaining her composure._**

**_Halliwell Manor-Living Room_**  
**_  
"I don't know what it is about him, Leo, but I just get a strange vibe from him," says Piper. She and Leo were sitting on the couch, talking._**

"**_Well, you don't really know him that well. Maybe you should get to know him better," says Leo. "I didn't catch his name when you mentioned it."_**

"**_I didn't but it's Ryan Scott," says Piper._**

_**Leo's eyes widen.**_

"**_What's the matter? Do you know him?" asks Piper, worried by Leo's wide eyes._**

"**_No," lies Leo. "His name just reminded me of my friend, Scott Ryan."_**

_**Leo can't tell Piper that he did know Ryan because he was his charge.**_

"**_Ok, but still there's something not right about him," says Piper._**

"**_Well, Prue trusts him, right?" asks Leo._**

"**_Yeah, she does," says Piper._**

"**_Prue's always been a good judge of character so if she trusts him, then he must be a good guy," says Leo. "Trust Prue!"_**

"**_But, how can we?" asks Phoebe, walking into the living room. "We barely know anything about him."_**

"**_Piper told me that they invited you guys to breakfast with them so you could get better acquainted," says Leo, remembering what Piper had told him. "That was your chance but you guys didn't take it."_**

"**_We didn't feel comfortable," Piper tells Leo. She never knew Leo was so outspoken. It attracted her more to him because she liked a man who wasn't afraid to voice his opinion._**

_**Leo nods. He understands more than Piper and Phoebe knew. He knows exactly who Ryan is, what his history with Prue is, and he knew Prue before he became their handyman!**_

"**_Maybe we should go to the hotel's restaurant and join them," suggests Phoebe._**

"**_It's not worth it. By the time we get there, they'll be done. It takes 25 minutes to get there and it's been almost an hour since we left them. They won't still be eating!" says Piper._**

_**Phoebe sits down on the couch, defeated!**_

**_San Francisco Resort & Convention Center_**  
**_  
Prue and Ryan walk out of the restaurant._**

"**_So, where do you wanna go?" asks Ryan._**

"**_How about the park? It's a beautiful spring day, let's take a walk," suggests Prue._**

"**_Sounds perfect!" says Ryan, as they head out of the hotel and got into his car._**

_**10 minutes later, they arrive at San Francisco Memorial Park and get out of the car.**_

_**They walk arm-in-arm through the park, enjoying the beautiful weather.**_

"**_I forgot how beautiful San Francisco really is," says Prue, smiling._**

"**_Anywhere is beautiful when you have the most beautiful woman in the world next to you," says Ryan._**

"**_What did I ever do to deserve you?" asks Prue, as they sit down on a bench and begin to kiss._**

_**Little does Prue know that Andy is on his way home from the gym and is passing through the park, when he sees Prue and Ryan making out and groping.**_

'**_WTF! Is that Prue? Who is that guy she's with? That cheating slut!' Andy thinks to himself, as he quickly made his way to his apartment._**

_**As they are making out and groping, a man who looks like he's in late 40's, approaches them.**_

"**_Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt what you're doing, but I need to talk to Ryan," says the man._**

_**They break their kiss. "Do you him, Ryan?"**_

_**Ryan looks carefully at the man and nods. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry, I'll be right back!"**_

_**Prue nods, as Ryan walks away with the man. She just assumes that it was one of Ryan's clients. After all, he was a prominent lawyer at the law firm "Gold, Heart & Finch" in San Francisco.**_

_**Ryan and the man go behind a group of bushes.**_

"**_What do you want, Leo?" asks Ryan. "I was a little busy."_**

_**The man puts his hand over his face and changes back into Leo through the white-lighter power of glamouring. **_

"**_I saw that. How come you didn't tell me you were going to meet Prue?" asks Leo. As his white-lighter, Ryan needed to tell Leo these things._**

"**_Because I knew you would try to talk me out of it," says Ryan, angrily. He hated having to defend himself and his actions to Leo, even though he knew Leo was only looking about for him._**

"**_Just be careful because her sisters are suspicious," says Leo, orbing away._**

_**A demon appears. "Prue!" cried Ryan.**_

_**Prue comes running and sees the demon.**_

_**The demons throws a fireball at Ryan but Ryan puts it his deflection shield and deflects it back at him.**_

"**_Ok, Ryan, on three, use your telekinesis," says Prue._**

"**_1, 2, 3," cries Prue, as they both use their telekinesis and the demon is thrown into the wall._**

_**Ryan removes a piece of paper from his pocket. "Say this spell with me, Prue," **_

"**_Demon of burning hell,_**  
**_You will die with this spell," recite Prue and Ryan, aloud and in unison._**

_**The demon explodes in flames.**_

"**_That was close," says Ryan._**

"**_Too close, someone could've seen us. Let's head back to my house," says Prue, as she and Ryan get into his car and head for the Halliwell Manor._**

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 6. I'm sorry it took so long (I was busy) but I hope the wait was worth it! So, how was it? Was it good? Did you like it? I hope the answers to these questions are good, yes, and yes. How many of you are now going, "WTF!"? Is Ryan really a witch? What are all his powers? How long had he had powers? How'd be get them? Why didn't Prue seem surprised by the fact that Ryan had powers or that he used them? Stay tuned to find out! Chapter 7, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**!


	7. Discovery

**_Meant To Be Chapter 7!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: I'm glad you've all been enjoying the story. I appreciate all of your wonderful comments! As of now, updates will be once a week and will either be on Saturday or Sunday. I am very busy during the week with school and have personal stuff going on with friends and family. I will try my best to update as often as I can! If you have any questions about the story, leave them in your review! _**  
**_On with the chapter, hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Halliwell Manor_**  
**_  
Prue and Ryan slowly open the door, hoping to avoid a confrontation with her sisters. They quietly shut the door and begin to head towards the stairs._**

_**Prue quickly looks towards the living room and sees that her sisters have fallen sleep.**_

_**She quietly walks into the living room and grabs two blankets, covering each of her sisters with one of them. Prue loves her sisters with all her heart and she knows that even though they had questions for her and that they had to talk, they also love her.**_

_**Prue kisses each of their foreheads and goes back to Ryan.**_

"**_Let them sleep," says Prue, as they head upstairs._**

_**They enter her room.**_

"**_It's exactly as I remember it," says Ryan, looking around._**

"**_What is?" asked Prue._**

"**_Your room," says Ryan._**

"**_Oh, well, nothing's really changed," says Prue, sitting on her bed._**

"**_A lot has changed," says Ryan, sitting next to her. "We've changed."_**

_**They kiss.**_

_**They lie on her bed and lie in each other's arms.**_

**_Flashback-May 1995_**  
**_  
Prue Halliwell descends the stairs of the Halliwell, going to meet her fiancé, Roger._**

"**_Grams, I'm leaving," says Prue._**

"**_Ok, be careful," says Penny, entering the foyer. "What time do you think you'll be home?"_**

"**_Probably about 5," says Prue. "I love you, Grams."_**

"**_Love you, too," says Grams, as Prue leaves._**

_**She wonders how her granddaughters will handle their destiny. Will they be able to accept all the responsibilities that came with being the Charmed Ones?**_

_**Prue is walking on the street, eyes closed, when she accidentally bumps into a man.**_

_**She opens her eyes and sees the nicest looking man she's ever met. We recognize him as Ryan Scott, only younger. Prue sees that she's caused him to spill his coffee.**_

"**_Oh My God! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," says Prue, apologetically._**

"**_It's ok, I'm fine," says Ryan. "Ryan Scott."_**

"**_Prue Halliwell," says Prue. _**

"**_Pleased to meet you," says Ryan, as they shake hands. _**

"**_Again, I'm so sorry. I'll pay for the dry cleaning if you want," says Prue._**

"**_Prue," says Ryan, locking eyes with her. She's mesmerized by his eyes and knows that she always will be. "Don't worry about it."_**

"**_Can I do anything for you?" asks Prue. She needs to do something for him._**

"**_You walk me home and we'll call it even," says Ryan, staring at her. He really likes her and feels a connection with her, and he wonders if she feels the same._**

"**_Sure, where do you live?" asks Prue._**

"**_1 block up," says Ryan._**

_**They walk in silence and when they arrive at his house, she is amazed.**_

"**_That's your house?" asks Prue, in amazement._**

_**It was one of these mansions, painted white. It looked like it had about 10 rooms, gigantic kitchens, living rooms, and dining rooms. She saw that he had a driveway that could fit 4 cars.**_

"**_Yeah, I'm a prominent lawyer at Gold, Heart & Finch," says Ryan, as they head to the front door._**

_**All of a sudden, a demon appears that we recognize as Belthazor (Cole's demon form).**_

"**_Oh My God! What the hell is that?" asks Prue, freaked out._**

"**_Stay back, Prue," says Ryan, standing in front of her._**

_**Belthazor releases an energy ball but Ryan puts up his deflection shield and deflects it back at him.**_

_**Ryan teleports behind Belthazor and sweep kicks him.**_

_**Belthazor recovers and throws Ryan into the pool.**_

_**He then looks at Prue and aims a fireball at her.**_

"**_Relba!" cries Ryan, still in the pool. "Prue, squint your eyes, quickly!"_**

_**As the fireball is barely an inch away from her, Prue squints her eyes, and the fireball is telekinetically sent against the house.**_

"**_Again, Prue. This time, aim at him," calls Ryan._**

_**Prue squints her eyes again and this time Belthazor is moved backwards against the wall of the house.**_

"**_I'll be back," snarls Belthazor, as he shimmered away._**

_**Ryan comes out of the pool and approaches Prue. Prue, shaken up, notices how hot he looks. His hair is so soft and wet, his body is dripping wet with water, and you can see the outline of his bulging muscles through his shirt.**_

"**_Let's go inside and I'll explain everything," says Ryan, as he opens the door. _**

_**Prue enters the house after him. For whatever reason, she trusts him and knows that he would never hurt her or let anything bad happen to her.**_

**_Halliwell Manor-Present_**  
**_  
Prue and Ryan are lying on Prue's bed, in each other's arms._**

_**3 demons shimmer in.**_

"**_Hello, witches," says the demon._**

_**Prue and Ryan quickly get up.**_

_**Prue squints her eyes and Ryan moves his arm and the demons are telekinetically thrown into the wall.**_

"**_Ryan, tap into my sisters' minds with your Telepathy and tell them that we need them," says Prue._**

_**Ryan concentrates and used his Telepathy to tap into Piper and Phoebe's minds.**_

_**Piper and Phoebe are downstairs, sleeping, when they hear a message in their heads. "Piper, Phoebe, get upstairs quickly. Prue and I need your help," **_

_**Piper and Phoebe wake up, startled, and quickly run upstairs to Prue's room.**_

_**They open the door and find Prue and Ryan on one side of the room and 3 demons on the other side. **_

"**_Thank God!" cries Prue._**

"**_Piper, hurry, freeze them," says Ryan._**

_**Piper looks on, confused. **_

"**_Don't ask right now," says Prue. "Just freeze them."_**

_**Piper freezes them.**_

_**Ryan teleports behind the demons.**_

"**_Hurry, say this spell," says Ryan, a spell magically appearing in his hand. He teleports it into Prue's hands._**

"**_Demons that come from the depths of hell,  
Die with this spell," recite Prue, Piper, and Phoebe aloud and in unison, as the demons explode. Ryan teleports next to Prue._**

"**_What the hell was that!" cried Piper and Phoebe, in unison._**

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 7. I hope you all enjoyed it! You must have so many questions right now: Will there be more flashbacks? Do the flashbacks have a purpose? What exactly are Ryan's powers? How did he get them? How did Prue get her powers before her sisters? What exactly is the story behind Prue and Ryan? (Belthazor has nothing to do with this story, I just used him because it was fun!) Answers will be revealed soon, stay tuned to find out! Chapter 8, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	8. Explanations

**_Meant To Be Chapter 8!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

_**Disclaimer: Penny, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at **_

**_Author's Note:_ _I am happy to say that I see at least 15 chapters in this story, if not more. There will be many flashbacks in this story and they are used to explain things to you, the reader. Some chapters might not have any flashbacks, some chapters may have all flashbacks, or some may be partly flashbacks; it depends on the chapter. Many of you have been wondering when Andy will come into the picture and my answer is soon. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post but I had computer problems and personal stuff, which prevented me from posting._**  
**_This chapter should answer some of your questions about Ryan and his history with Prue. Hope you like it! _**

Halliwell Manor  
**_  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Ryan have gathered in the living room. Prue and Ryan are sitting on one couch and Piper and Phoebe are sitting on the couch, across from them._**

"**_So, are you a witch?" asks Phoebe, breaking the silence._**

"**_Yes, I am, have been for 7 years," says Ryan._**

"**_What are your powers?" asks Piper. _**

"**_Telepathy, Glamour, Telekinesis, Deflection, and Teleporting. I also have miscellaneous offensive powers," says Ryan._**

"**_Wow! That's a lot of powers," says Piper._**

"**_I'm also really good making potions and writing spells and I have a Black Belt in Martial Arts," explains Ryan._**

"**_Damn, good-looking, powerful, and smart. What a catch!" cries Phoebe._**

_**Ryan blushes. "Thank you."**_

"**_Is the Telepathy what you used to tap into our minds when we were sleeping?" asks Piper._**

"**_Yes, it is," says Ryan._**

"**_Prue, did you know that he was a witch?" asks Phoebe._**

"**_Yes, I did. I had always known," says Prue._**

"**_Is that why you guys split up?" asks Piper._**

"**_No, there were other reasons," says Prue._**

"**_I'm not sure if you know but I'm a prominent lawyer at Gold, Heart, & Finch. I was to be transferred to Las Vegas for 2 and ½ years to run a new law firm. I asked Prue to come with me but because of your grandmother, she declined. And then, we ended things," explains Ryan. He has to come up with some type of cover; her sisters couldn't know the truth._**

_**Ryan and Prue lock eyes, both hoping that her sisters believe what Ryan has said.**_

"**_Ok, but how do you know that we have powers?" asks Piper._**

"**_When Prue and I spoke, I told her that I knew about your secret. I told her that I know you guys are the Charmed Ones," explains Ryan, lying again. He has to make everything sounds good so her sisters would loose their suspicions. "Everyone knows who the Charmed Ones are, even though you're new to your powers."_**

"**_How come you didn't just tell us? Why be secretive?" asks Phoebe._**

"**_We didn't wanna make a big deal out of it," says Prue._**

"**_Ok. Ryan, from whom did you get your powers?" asks Piper._**

"**_My parents. Both of them were witches," says Ryan._**

"**_From whom did you get your rugged good looks?" asks Phoebe._**

_**Ryan laughs. "I don't know. I guess it's just hereditary."**_

"**_What size shoe do you wear?" Phoebe asks Ryan. Phoebe knows that his shoe size would give her the size of something else. _**

_**Ryan opens his mouth to answer but Prue silences him. "Don't answer that. Phoebe, stop with the cheap come-ons to the man I love." Phoebe is really starting to annoy her. She understands that Ryan was attractive, or god damn sexy, but Phoebe knows that Ryan is hers. **_

"**_Sorry, but he's just, RAH!" says Phoebe._**

_**Ryan blushes.**_

"**_Ok, that's enough Phoebe," says Piper. Secretly, Piper is a bit happy that Phoebe had now taken a liking to Ryan instead of Leo, but she knows how Prue feels because she remembered the days when Phoebe did like Leo._**

_**Leo walks into the room.**_

"**_Hey, Leo," says Phoebe._**

"**_Hey," says Leo, walking over to Piper and kissing her._**

"**_Leo Wyatt, this is Ryan Scott. Ryan Scott, this is Leo Wyatt," introduces Prue._**

"**_Pleased to meet you," say Leo and Ryan simultaneously, as they shake hands. _**

_**Neither Piper nor Phoebe could know that Leo and Ryan know each other because Leo is Ryan's whiteligher and Ryan is his charge. They would have to act like they didn't know each other.**_

"**_What's going on?" asks Leo._**

"**_We were just talking," says Prue._**

"**_So, Ryan, tell us what it's like to be a prominent lawyer at Gold, Heart & Finch," says Piper._**

_**They break off into discussion.**_

**_Flashback-May 1995 (Con't)_**  
**_  
Prue is sitting on Ryan's living room couch, shaking. What she had seen as well as done freaked her out. Ryan enters the living room with a glass of water and hands it to her._**

"**_Thanks," says Prue, sipping the water. Ryan smiles._**

"**_I know you must have some questions and I'm ready to answer them," Ryan tells Prue._**

"**_Where's your bathroom?" asks Prue, suddenly covering her mouth. "I think I'm gonna throw up."_**

"**_It's down the hall, second door on the left," yells Ryan, as Prue runs down the hall to the bathroom._**

_**Obviously, what she has seen and done has shaken her to her core. It was so much that it made her physically sick. **_

_**In a flash of light, Penny Halliwell appears before Ryan.**_

"**_Penny, nice to see you," says Ryan. "Water?"_**

"**_No, thanks," says Penny. "What happened with Prue?"_**

"**_She tapped into her powers and used them," explains Ryan. "But, she's now in the bathroom it made her so sick."_**

"**_No surprise there. This is very scary," says Penny. "I wish we didn't have to do it like this but there's no other option."_**

"**_I'm here to explain everything to her and help her, when she's ready," says Ryan._**

"**_Thanks, Ryan. I have to go now. I'll check back in later," says Penny, disappearing in the same flash of light, with which she arrived._**

_**Ryan pours himself a glass of water and sits thinking. In a few minutes, he would change Prue Halliwell's life forever!**_

**_Halliwell Manor-Present_**  
**_  
Everyone is talking, when they hear a loud knock at the door._**

"**_Prue, open up, it's Andy," cries Andy, banging on the door._**

"**_Uh-oh, Andy," says Prue._**

"**_I'll get it," said Piper, heading to the door._**

_**Piper opens the door. "Oh, Andy, what a nice surprise!"**_

"**_I know she and him are here," cries Andy, bursting into the living room. _**

_**Andy sees Prue and Brian. "I knew it. You cheating slut." **_

_**Prue stares at him, in horror. **_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 8. I hope it was worth the wait! Again, sorry for the wait but due to computer problems and personal issues, I was unable to post. I will now be posting once every week (most likely on the weekends) until the summer begins. So, how was it? Was it good? Did you like it? I hope the answers to these questions are good, yes, and yes. Will the flashbacks give key information to Prue and Ryan's history? How did Prue receive her powers before her and sisters said the incantation? Was Grams a part of this? What will happen with Andy? Will Prue really choose Ryan over Andy? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned to find out! Chapter 9, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	9. Andy Part I 1, Secrets Revealed

**_Meant To Be Chapter 9!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Hey, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story! Updates will be much more frequent now that school is over and summer has started. I have so many great ideas, which hopefully you'll like. Enjoy!_**

**_Halliwell Manor-Present_**  
**_  
"Hey, watch how you talk to the woman I love," cries Ryan, rising from his seat. He and Andy are now standing toe-to-toe. _**

"**_She is mine, always has been and always will be. I was in the picture long before she even knew you," said Andy. He is fuming mad. No one lays claim to Prue when he loves her._**

"**_Why don't you guys just sit and talk about this?" asks Leo, trying come into between the two enraged men._**

"**_Stay out of this, Leo!" cries Andy, throwing Leo into the mirror. The glass shatters and Leo's face is all cut up. Ryan goes over and helps him._**

"**_That's it, Andy, get outta here," yells Prue. _**

"**_You can't make me," says Andy, beginning to back out of the living room._**

"**_Wanna bet?" asks Piper, angrily. No one hurts the man she loves and gets away with it._**

"**_You wouldn't really use your powers on me, would you?" asks Andy, fear creeping into his voice._**

"**_Try us!" threatens Phoebe, as she and her sisters grab hands. _**

"**_Next time you come into the home of the woman I love, you use manners," said Ryan, getting up. Andy has already walked into the foyer. Ryan telekinetically opens the front door and telekinetically pushes Andy out of the house. "And stay out."_**

_**Ryan rushes back into the living room and sees the sisters attending to Leo, who has 4 deep cuts on his face.**_

"**_Oh My God, Leo! I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," says Prue, apologetically. She blames herself for Leo getting hurt. Maybe if she and Ryan had stayed out of public until she had spoken to Andy, he wouldn't have come here all enraged._**

"**_It's not your fault, Prue. You couldn't control his actions," says Leo, as Piper sits next to him and holds his hand._**

"**_Prue, may I speak to you for a second?" asks Ryan, signaling for her to follow him into the sunroom._**

_**She follows him.**_

"**_There's a spell in the Book that could heal him right up. Does he know about your secret?" asks Ryan. He felt bad that Leo had gotten hurt and he knew that Leo couldn't use his self-healing in front of the sisters._**

"_**No, he doesn't," says Prue, sadly.**_

"**_That's not necessarily true," says Leo, weakly._**

_**Prue and Ryan walk back into the living room.**_

"**_How did you hear that?" asks Prue. She had to play like she knew nothing. Her sisters have no idea that he is a whitelighter, let alone theirs and Ryan's._**

"**_I think it's time I came clean about something," says Leo, allowing his self-healing to take effect. His cuts heal._**

"**_Whoa!" cries Piper, getting up. "How'd you do that?"_**

"**_Because I'm a white-lighter," says Leo, rising to his feet. "I'm sort of like a guardian angels to witches and I'm yours and Ryan's."_**

"**_You're our white-lighter?" asks Phoebe, not believing her ears._**

"**_You've known about our secret this whole time?" asks Prue, still playing along._**

"**_Yes, I have and I wanted to tell you but I wasn't able to until the right time," explains Leo. _**

"**_You've been lying to me this whole time?" asks Piper, near tears._**

"**_Piper, honey," said Leo, walking up to her and grabbing her hands. "I wanted more than anything to tell you but…"_**

"**_But what?" asks Piper, letting go of his hands._**

"**_My assignment here may only be temporary because I fell in love with you, Piper," Leo tells Piper._**

"**_You what me?" asks Piper, in disbelief._**

"**_I love you," says Leo._**

"**_I love you, too, Leo" Piper tells Leo. _**

_**They kiss.**_

"**_Aw, that was so sweet! I think I'm gonna cry," says Phoebe, wiping away a single tear droplet from her eye._**

"**_I'm happy for them," says Prue, looking at Ryan, lovingly._**

"**_Me too," says Ryan, as they kiss._**

"**_Wait, Ryan, you knew Leo's secret?" asks Piper._**

"**_Yes, I did. He's my whitelighter also, but I wasn't allowed to say anything," explains Ryan._**

_**They nod.**_

"**_So, now everything is out in the open, no more secrets," says Phoebe._**

_**Prue and Ryan lock eyes. It was not yet the time to tell the whole story, the real one.**_

**_Flashback-May 1995 (Con't)_**  
**_  
Prue comes out of the bathroom and sees that Ryan is sitting on the couch._**

"**_Feeling better?" asks Ryan, concerned. He really cares for her, even though he just met her._**

"**_Yeah, much," says Prue, sitting down._**

"**_So, I'm sure you have a lot of questions," says Ryan._**

"**_What are you?" asks Prue, suddenly._**

"**_I'm a witch," says Ryan._**

"**_Is that how you did what you did?" asks Prue, leaning back on the couch._**

"**_Yes, I have magical powers," says Ryan._**

"**_And what was that?" asks Prue, referring to what had attacked them._**

"**_That was a demon," says Ryan._**

"**_Am I a witch too?" asks Prue, curious. She has to be to have used magical powers._**

"**_Yes, you are. But, your destiny is yet to be uncovered," says Ryan, sounding cryptic._**

"**_What do you mean?" asks Prue, leaning forward, curious to learn more._**

"**_Let me explain," begins Ryan._**

**_Andy's Apartment-Present_**  
**_  
'How could she do that? How could she cheat on me? She knows that I love her and I know she loves me,' thinks Andy. 'Let me try calling her.'_**

_**Andy picks up the cordless and dials Prue's number.**_

_**The phone rings and rings but no one answer.**_

'**_Curious,' thinks Andy. 'Where could they be?'_**

**_Halliwell Manor-Basement_**  
**_  
"So, we could empty out this part here and turn it into a training space. Ryan and I could teach you how to fight, hand-to-hand combat," says Leo, as they all walked through the basement. They obviously hadn't heard the phone._**

"**_That's a great idea," says Piper, smiling. She felt so complete now that she and Leo had confessed their love for each other and that they knew each other's secrets._**

"**_Prue, where's the bathroom?" asks Ryan._**

"**_2 floors up, third door on the left," says Prue._**

"**_Thanks," says Ryan, as he teleports out of the basement._**

"**_Damn, that is such a cool power!" exclaims Phoebe._**

_**Leo hears the call of one of his charges, and it happens to be Ryan.**_

"**_I have to go. One of my other charges is calling me," says Leo, orbing out._**

"**_Orbing is also so cool. I want a cool power," whines Phoebe._**

"**_You will Phoebe, we all will. You just gotta give it time, we've only been witches for a couple of months," says Prue._**

_**Leo orbs into the bathroom, to find Ryan waiting for him.**_

"**_What's up, Ryan?" asks Leo._**

"**_Leo, listen, I don't want you to tell Piper and Phoebe the real story. Prue and I aren't ready to tell them yet," says Ryan._**

"**_Yeah, sure, whatever you guys want," said Leo._**

"**_Also, don't mention to Prue the part of the story that she doesn't even know. Only you, me, and Penny know that," says Ryan._**

"**_You got it," says Leo, orbing out._**

_**Ryan looks at himself in the mirror. He knows he has to be honest with Prue about the whole story and that her sisters would eventually have to know the real story but it wasn't time yet.**_

_**Ryan teleports out of the bathroom.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it! How was it? Was it good? Did you like it? I hope the answers to these questions are good, yes, and yes. Things are getting intense! I told you Andy would be coming into the picture soon. So, what's going to happen next? Will the flashbacks really show what happened with Ryan and Prue? What do Prue and Ryan know that her sisters don't? What do Ryan, Leo, and Grams know that Prue and her sisters don't know? How does Grams fit in with all of this? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned to find out! Chapter 10, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	10. Reassignment, New Whitelighter

**_Meant To Be Chapter 10!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I am really happy that you guys are enjoying this story. It is so much fun for me to write yet the chapters basically write themselves, I just type. I now see a good 20 chapters, if not more. I have so much I want to include in the story and I hope you'll stick with me until the end. _**

**_Heavens-Elder's Chambers_**  
**_  
"You cannot do this," argues Leo. "You can't keep me and Piper from being together, we love each other."_**

"**_Leo," says Zola, the head Elder. "Witches and whitelighters are not allowed to be together, it's against the rules. And you broke even more rules by telling Piper and her sisters your secret before it was the proper time."_**

"**_Listen, and listen good," says Leo, raising his voice. "Piper and I are in love, what she and I have is pure and true and magical. When I'm with her, I feel complete and like nothing can harm me. I feel safe with her and I know she feels the same way. I loved her since I first met her and my love for her has only grown."_**

"**_So," continues Leo, walking in front of the Elders. "If you think you can keep us apart, then you are sadly mistaken because nothing can keep us apart."_**

"**_Leo, you're assignment with both Ryan and the Halliwell sisters is revoked. You are no longer allowed to see them," declares Zola, banging his gravel._**

**_Halliwell Manor_**  
**_  
Everyone is in the kitchen and Piper is making lunch. Ryan has since changed and is now wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy shorts. You can clearly see the outline of the muscles in his back, legs, arms, and chest. His short blonde hair is spiked up. He looks incredibly hot! Phoebe is looking at him, longingly. _**

"**_Stop it, Phoebe," says Prue, lightly hitting Phoebe on the arm. It's annoying her the way that Phoebe is staring at Ryan._**

"**_Sorry," Phoebe apologizes to Prue._**

"**_What do you think is taking Leo so long?" asks Piper, putting the pizza in the oven._**

"**_It's nothing to worry about. His bosses, the Elders, are a bunch of tightasses. They're probably just talking to him," says Ryan. _**

"**_They did more than that," says a man, orbing in. _**

"**_Who are you?" asks Prue, standing in front of everyone._**

"**_I'm Anthony Carver, the new whitelighter for you and your sisters and also for Ryan," Anthony tells Prue._**

_**Anthony is a man of about 5' 4" with short brown hair and brown eyes. While he's not bulging with muscles, he has muscles, a flat stomach, and a six-pack.**_

"**_Whoa, buddy, hold on a second," says Piper. "Where's Leo?"_**

"**_His assignment with both Ryan and you and your sisters has been revoked," Anthony tells Piper._**

"**_WHAT! No they cannot do that. I love him!" exclaims Piper, who begins to cry. Phoebe walks over to her and pulls her into a hug._**

"**_And why did they revoke his assignment?" asked Ryan._**

"**_I am unsure of their reasons. All I know is that the Elders told me that I was to be the new whitelighter for you guys due to the fact that Leo's assignment has been revoked," explains Anthony._**

"**_This isn't good," says Ryan, sounding worried._**

"**_What do you mean?" asks Piper, as Phoebe helps her into a chair at the kitchen table._**

"**_As far as I know, whitelighters' assignments are only revoked under extreme circumstances, where the Elders see something that cannot be fixed," says Ryan. "Aren't I right, Anthony?"_**

"**_Yes, you are, but I cannot help you here. I had questioned the Elders about their actions but they wouldn't say anything," says Anthony. "May I speak frankly?"_**

"**_Go ahead," says Phoebe._**

"**_Rumor has it that the Elders revoked his assignment because Leo wouldn't accept the Elders not allowing Piper and Leo to be together. And more fuel was added to the fire, when Leo told you his secret before he was instructed to do so," explains Anthony. "According to what I know, Leo told the Elders that nothing, not even they, could keep them apart and that's when the Elders revoked his assignment."_**

"**_They cannot do this. This is completely absurd!" exclaims Prue._**

"**_Unfortunately, they can and there is nothing you can do to stop them," says Anthony, sadly._**

_**Everyone looks on, solemnly.**_

**_Heavens_**  
**_  
We see Patty and Penny._**

"**_She cannot do this. She'll ruin everything!" yells Penny._**

"**_Mom, we both wanna stop her but there is nothing that we can do," says Patty._**

"**_We'll go to Earth and stop her before she gets to them," suggests Penny._**

"**_We can't do that, it's not allowed," says Patty, softly._**

"**_This has gone completely flawless for the past 3 and ½ years, and now she's gonna ruin it," says Penny, pacing._**

**_Halliwell Manor_**  
**_  
Everyone is assembled in the living room, talking, when the doorbell rings._**

"**_I'll get it," says Piper._**

_**She walks into the foyer and opens the front door. **_

_**Piper sees a woman of about 5'2" with short black hair, and brown eyes. She is wearing a white blouse and blue jeans.**_

"**_May I help you?" Piper asks the woman._**

"**_I hope you can. My name is Kelly Phillips and I'm looking for Prudence Halliwell and Ryan Scott. I heard that this is where Prue and her sisters live," explains Kelly._**

"**_Yes, this is. I'm her sister, Piper. Ryan and Prue are in the living room," says Piper._**

"**_Thank you," says Kelly, following her into the living room._**

_**They enter the living room and Prue and Ryan are looking in the Book of Shadows.**_

"**_Prue, Ryan, this woman is here to see you," says Piper._**

_**They look up and their eyes widen, in absolute shock and horror. They never expected to see Kelly again!**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it! Things are getting intense and very twisted. There are so many different things going on and they will eventually culminate into the two main storylines. If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? Why were Prue and Ryan so shocked to see her? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? Will Piper and Leo reunite or remain separated forever? Will there be more flashbacks? Will they explain more about what's happening? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 11, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	11. Kelly

**_Meant To Be Chapter 11!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story. I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and hope they keep on coming!  
Now on with the chapter, hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Halliwell Manor_**  
**_  
Prue and Ryan stare at Kelly, in absolute shock and horror._**

"**_Hello, Prue, Ryan," says Kelly, eyeing them up. _**

'**_Ryan's just as sexy as he was 3 and ½ years ago,' thinks Kelly. 'Even more so now, he looks more muscular than ever.'_**

"**_Hello, Kelly," says Prue, setting the Book of Shadows on the couch, behind her._**

"**_Prue, you and Ryan know her?" asks Piper, curiously. She could tell that something fishy was going on._**

"**_Yes, we do," says Ryan, fake smiling. _**

"**_Can we go into another room and talk privately?" asks Kelly, eyeing Piper and Phoebe._**

"**_Excuse me, do not look at me and my sister like that," says Phoebe, rudely. _**

"**_That's my other sister, Phoebe," says Prue. "And yes, we can."_**

"**_No, whatever she has to say she can say in front of all of us," says Phoebe, glaring at Kelly angrily. She did not like her and more importantly she did not trust her!_**

"**_Do not look at me like that. I don't need attitude from you," says Kelly, making a face at Phoebe._**

"**_Ok, ladies, stop," says Ryan, cutting in. "Kelly, follow me and Prue. Phoebe, you stay here."_**

_**Prue and Ryan walk upstairs and Kelly follows them.**_

"**_Prue, wait, what about the other thing we were talking about before?" asks Piper, as Prue's halfway up the stairs._**

"**_Wait for me," says Prue, as the 3 of them finish up the stairs._**

"**_I don't like Kelly," says Phoebe. "Nor do I trust her."_**

"**_Give her a chance. She's just outspoken. Not all outspoken people are untrustworthy," Piper tells Phoebe. She would always be the voice of reason, even when her heart was breaking because she wasn't with Leo._**

_**Phoebe looks at Piper and sees the pain written all over her face. She can only imagine how she feels. Phoebe hugs her.**_

_**Upstairs, Prue, Ryan, and Kelly were in Prue's room.**_

"**_Kelly, what are you doing here?" asks Ryan, bluntly._**

"**_Can't I come visit two people who I have past ties with?" asks Kelly, smiling innocently._**

"**_No, you can't. You're Kelly Phillips and you don't do that," says Prue, harshly. She never liked her._**

"**_Ok, you're right," says Kelly, grinning. _**

"**_So, what do you want?" asks Ryan._**

"**_You!" Kelly tells Ryan._**

"**_Me?" asks Ryan, shocked._**

"**_Yes, we were together before Prue came along and I want us to have a shot again," says Kelly, looking at Prue. _**

"**_You be trippin'," says Prue, sarcastically._**

"**_I be nothin'. I love Ryan, always have and always will," says Kelly, confidently._**

"**_Kelly, I love Prue. I'm sorry but that's how it'll remain," says Ryan._**

_**Prue smiles and kisses Ryan. She's glad that Ryan took care of the situation because if she had to fight Kelly, she would've lost because Kelly is more experienced with her powers. She wraps her arms around his waist.**_

"**_If that's how you want it," says Kelly, pulling out an envelope._**

"**_What's that?" asks Prue, curious._**

"**_This is a letter written to your sisters. It explains everything that has happened with you and Ryan," Kelly tells Prue._**

"**_If you don't come with me willingly, I'll show this letter to Piper and Phoebe," Kelly tells Ryan. _**

"**_And I'll also give this letter to Prue," says Kelly, pulling out another envelope. "Want a peek at what it's about, Prue?"_**

"**_What is that letter about?" asks Prue, pulling away from Ryan._**

_**Ryan looks at Kelly with absolute disgust and hatred. How dare she blackmail him! "Prue, honey, you have to trust me, it's not important."**_

_**Prue looks between Ryan and Kelly. She did not know whom to believe. Kelly, who's always been a bitch, or Ryan, the man she loved and would trust her life with!**_

"**_Kelly, I don't wanna know what's in the letter. If Ryan says it's nothing, then I believe him," says Prue, rewrapping her arms around Ryan's waist._**

"**_Foolish girl," says Kelly. "Anyway, if I don't get what I want, then your sisters will read this letter and see that you've been lying to them all these years."_**

"**_You have some nerve blackmailing us!" yells Ryan._**

"**_It's one of the perks of being me," says Kelly, grinning._**

_**Ryan tries to teleport Kelly out of the room with his powers, but he is unsuccessful.**_

"**_Oh, Ryan, your powers don't work on me. I cast a protection spell on myself," says Kelly. "But, my powers do work on you."_**

_**She raises her arm and they both go flying onto the bed. Apparently, she too possesses the power of telekinesis.**_

"**_TTFN!" says Kelly, heading out of the room._**

"**_What are we going to do?" asks Prue, as she and Ryan get off the bed._**

_**Ryan stares at her, unsure.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? Will Kelly really give the letters to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? Will Piper and Leo reunite or remain separated forever? Will there be more flashbacks? Will they explain more about what's happening? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 12, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	12. A Visit With The Elders

**_Meant To Be Chapter 12!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Once again, I wanna say that I am so happy that everyone is enjoying this story. I too am enjoying it and not just because I am the writer. This story took a completely different direction than I ever intended but I love how it's worked out. I've always wanted to write a story that included the element of mystery and I have accomplished just that!_**  
**_On with the chapter, hope you like it!_**

**_Halliwell Manor_**  
**_  
Prue and Ryan come down the stairs and they see Piper, Phoebe, and Anthony. Apparently, Piper and Phoebe are trying to call the Elders._**

"**_Elders, you get down her this instant!" cries Piper._**

"**_You heard us, come right now!" cries Phoebe._**

"**_Guys, guys, it's not gonna work," says Ryan, as he and Prue enter the living room. "The Elders never come to Earth, no matter who calls them."_**

"**_Then, who do we get in touch with them?" asks Prue._**

"**_The only way is to go up to the Heavens," says Ryan, as they all turn and look at Anthony._**

"**_Oh, no, you don't. No humans have ever been up there," says Anthony. _**

"**_Well, there's a first time for everything," says Phoebe._**

"**_No, I will not take you up there and that's final," says Anthony, stubbornly crossing his arms._**

"**_Anthony," starts Prue. "If you do not do as we ask, we will give up our powers."_**

_**Anthony stands there shocked and finally relents. "Ok, fine, I'll take you."**_

"**_Wanna come?" Prue asks Ryan._**

"**_No, thanks. I'll leave this in the capable hands of you three," says Ryan._**

"**_See you later," says Prue, quickly kissing him._**

_**They all grab hands and Anthony orbs them out.**_

**_Heavens_**  
**_  
They all orb in. The Heavens are completely white, with white pillars._**

"**_Wow, it's so bright!" says Phoebe._**

"**_Where are the Elders?" asks Piper, impatiently._**

_**A female whitelighter approaches them.**_

"**_Anthony, why did you bring them here?" asks the woman._**

"**_Natalie, it's very important," says Anthony._**

"**_It doesn't matter. They're not allowed to be here; it's against the rules," says Natalie, forcefully. This is the same Natalie from Season 3, Episode 11, "Blinded By The Whitelighter."_**

"**_Screw the rules!" exclaims Piper, as she and her sisters grab hands and march forward._**

_**They see a door marked 'Elders' Chambers' and Prue uses her power to open it.**_

_**They confidently enter the chamber and see the Elders sitting at a table.**_

"**_How did you get in here?" asks Zola, the head Elder, rising from his seat. _**

"**_Through the door," says Phoebe, sarcastically pointing to the door. _**

_**The Elders stare at her, angrily. **_

"**_What do you want?" asks another female Elder._**

"**_We demand that you reassign Leo as our whitelighter," says Prue, taking charge. _**

"**_We will do no such thing. He broke the rules and he knew the consequences," says Zola. "Our decision is final."_**

"**_Then, we may just have to cause a little destruction up here," says Piper. She's willing to do anything in order to get Leo. _**

_**Zola raises his arms and sends the sisters flying out of the chambers, back to where Anthony is, and they are orbed home.**_

**_Halliwell Manor_**  
**_  
The sister's orb in and land on the floor. _**

"**_Ow! That hurt," says Phoebe, as she and her sisters get up._**

"**_Those Elders have some tempers," says Prue._**

_**Anthony orbs in.**_

"**_Anthony, did the Elders throw us out of their chambers and orb us back here?" asks Piper._**

"**_Actually, Zola, the head Elder did," says Anthony._**

"**_Bitch!" cries Phoebe, looking up at the ceiling._**

_**Ryan comes running into the living room.**_

"**_What happened?" asks Ryan, concerned. "I heard a big bang."_**

"**_The Elders orbed us home and we landed right on the floor," Prue tells him._**

"**_So, what are we gonna do now?" asks Piper, dejectedly._**

"**_Let's all reconvene to our rooms and we'll meet back here in a little while," suggests Phoebe._**

"**_Gotta go, charge," says Anthony, orbing out._**

"**_I'm gonna go. My house has just been finished being fumigated, so I gotta go check out of the hotel and bring all my stuff back to my house," says Ryan, teleporting out._**

_**Prue, Piper, and Phoebe each go to their respective rooms. **_

_**Prue enters her room and sees a letter on her bed marked, "To Prue."**_

"**_What's this?" Prue asks herself._**

_**She opens it and begins to read. It appears to be the letter from Kelly.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will Prue do after she reads Kelly's letter? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? Will Piper and Leo reunite or remain separated forever? Will there be more flashbacks? Will they explain more about what's happening? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 13, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**

**_Author's Note #2: I would like to inform all of you that I am going away this weekend to New Jersey for the Fourth of July. I am leaving early tomorrow (Sunday) and will not be home until late afternoon Tuesday. So, this is the last chapter I will be posting before the holiday and the next new chapter will be posted once I return. Happy Fourth of July To You & Your Families!_**


	13. Discovering The Truth

**_Meant To Be Chapter 13!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

Author's Note: I am back from vacation! I had a great Fourth of July and hope you all did too! I spent the weekend barbequing, going in the pool, and being in the company of our friends. It was great! Now, I am back and after a well-deserved break, am ready to get into this story full force. I absolutely love this story and am so greatly pleased with the direction I found with it. I wouldn't be so inspired to write without all of your great reviews, thank you!  
On with chapter 13, hope you enjoy it!

**_Halliwell Manor-Prue's Room_**  
**_  
Prue sits on her bed, tears in her eyes._**

_**She solemnly looks down at the letter that Kelly had written her. It's revealed things that she never knew and that were completely shocking to her.**_

_**Everything had been a set-up. This whole thing with Ryan was planned and it pained Prue. Was her love with Ryan even true? Did he really love her or was it just another part of the plan? Prue feels like such an idiot. She believed that they had met by fate, but it was all planned. Had everything that Kelly hadn't written also been part of the plan? Was Ryan gonna break her heart and go back with Kelly? Prue has so many questions running through her mind and knew that only one person could answer them. That person was Ryan!**_

"**_I see you've read the letter," says Kelly, standing in Prue's room._**

"**_Yes, I have," says Prue, wiping away her tears._**

"**_Prue," said Kelly, sitting down. "I want you to know that I never mean to cause you pain. You and I were once close friends and I just thought that you should know the truth. To be honest, there never was a letter to your sisters and there never will be. I never resented you for cheating with Ryan behind my back. At least when I confronted you about it, you were honest with me. Ryan lied to my face and for that I never forgave him. Also, I don't want to get back with Ryan. I just came her saying that because I was angry at Ryan and I took it out on you, too, and for that I am sorry."_**

"**_So, there is no letter to my sisters?" asks Prue, hopefully. _**

"**_No, there isn't," says Kelly, smiling. Prue smiles back. _**

"**_Come here," says Kelly, pulling her into a hug._**

_**Kelly really is a good person. She and Prue had been best friends years back but it all ended when the whole thing with Prue and Ryan happened and Kelly moved to New York. Prue has greatly missed her friendship and always felt bad about cheating with Ryan behind her back. Was this a second chance for their friendship?**_

"**_Kelly, you have to promise me that you will not tell my sisters anything. I am not ready to tell them what happened. It is so complicated and I know they will be mad at me for some of the things that I did," says Prue._**

"**_I promise," says Kelly, crossing her heart._**

"**_Kelly, can you answer me one thing?" asks Prue, looking at her._**

"**_Yeah, sure," says Kelly. "What is it?"_**

"**_Were you in on this whole thing?" asks Prue, hoping that she wasn't. Right now, she really needs to trust her._**

"**_No, I was not," says Kelly. "I knew everything but I did not take part in it."_**

"**_Oh ok," says Prue, relieved._**

_**Piper and Phoebe walk into Prue's room and see Kelly.**_

"**_How the hell did you get in here?" asks Phoebe, assuming a fighting stance._**

"**_Might as well tell them," says Prue._**

_**Kelly nods. "I'm also a witch."**_

"**_Oh," says Phoebe, standing down. _**

_**Piper sees that Prue's eyes are red from crying. "Prue, what's wrong? Why've you been crying?"**_

"**_No reason," said Prue, quickly._**

"**_Prue, you have to tell them something," Kelly tells her._**

"**_Ok," Prue told Kelly, smiling. _**

"**_I found out something that I never knew about Ryan and I found out that he's been lying to me all long," says Prue._**

"**_Aw, honey, I'm so sorry," says Phoebe, as she and Piper pull her into a hug._**

"**_Prue, maybe you should talk to him," suggests Piper._**

"**_I will," says Prue, solemnly._**

"**_Where's Anthony?" asks Phoebe, suddenly remembering him._**

**_  
Heavens_**  
**_We see Leo and Anthony, talking. Little does anyone know that Leo and Anthony are good friends. They had met when they became whitelighters and have become the best of friends!_**

"**_And that's how it all happened," says Leo._**

"**_So, the rumors were true?" asks Anthony._**

"**_Yes, they were. That's exactly what happened," says Leo._**

"**_You know, Leo, Piper really misses you," says Anthony._**

"**_I know and I miss her too but there is nothing that I can say nor do to make the Elders change their minds," says Leo. "I heard you brought the sisters up here before to see the Elders. It's been the talk of the Heavens."_**

"**_Yeah, well they threatened to give up their powers unless I brought them," explains Anthony. "I was surprised that they didn't threaten the Elders by saying they'd give up their powers unless you came back."_**

"**_You may have been but I wasn't. They just received their powers and they would not want to give them up because not only do they love having them, but they also have so much good left to be done. They knew that this is their destiny and it is their duty to protect the innocent," explains Leo. "I would not want future innocents to die because the sisters gave up their powers in order for me to come back and I know that they wouldn't want that either." _**

"**_What are you gonna do in order to be allowed to see Piper again?" asks Anthony._**

"**_I actually spoke with the Elders and asked them to grant us a trial period. A period to allow Piper and I to show them that our relationship will not get in the way of our jobs," says Leo._**

"**_And what did they say?" asks Anthony, curiously._**

_**Leo and Anthony are suddenly pulled into the Elders' Chambers.**_

"**_Request Granted!" declares Zola, the head Elder, as he bangs his gravel and Leo is orbed down to the Halliwell Manor._**

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will happen when Prue confronts Ryan about what was written in Kelly's letter? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Will there be more flashbacks? Will they explain more about what's happening? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 14, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	14. Trial Period, Confrontation

**_Meant To Be Chapter 14!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: I am so inspired with this story and I absolutely love writing it. I see a good 20 chapters, but there is a very good chance that there will be more. I wanna do everything to its fullest, before everything starts to come together and make sense! In English, that means that I wanna include as many twists and turns as possible and confuse you as much as possible before everything starts to make sense and gets resolved._**  
**_On with the chapter, hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Halliwell Manor-Living Room_**  
**_  
Leo orbs in, to find Prue and Phoebe. Apparently, Kelly has left. _**

"**_Oh My God! Leo!" cry Prue and Phoebe, simultaneously as they get up and hug him._**

"**_It's great to see you," says Prue, as they break the hug._**

"**_Yeah, it is, but what are you doing here?" asks Phoebe. "I thought your assignment with us and Ryan was revoked."_**

"**_It was but I spoke to the Elders and requested a trial period. A certain period of time where I would receive my assignment back as yours and Ryan's whitelighter and I would be able to continue my relationship with Piper. If we prove we can be together without it interfering with our jobs, then the Elders will leave us alone. But, if we can't, then the Elders will revoke my assignment and I will be permanently banned from seeing any of you again," explains Leo. _**

"**_That's great," says Phoebe, smiling._**

"**_I know you and Piper will be able to prove it to the Elders," says Prue, also smiling._**

"**_Thanks," says Leo. "Speaking of, where is Piper?" _**

"**_She's in the shower," says Prue._**

"**_Thanks," says Leo, orbing out._**

_**Leo orbs into the bathroom and sees Piper showering. He stares at her silhouette and realizes how much he really has missed her. Piper is the one and only for him and he never wants to be without her again!**_

_**Piper turns and sees Leo.**_

"**_Oh My God! Am I dreaming?" questions Piper, hoping she wasn't._**

"**_No, you're not," says Leo, as he quickly removes his clothes and joins her in the shower._**

_**Let's just say that they were able to make up for lost time, not once, not twice, but thrice!**_

**_Halliwell Manor-Living Room_**  
**_  
Ryan teleports into the living room, to find Prue and Kelly waiting for him. _**

"**_What's going on?" asks Ryan, wondering why Kelly was there._**

"**_Let's just that I read an interesting piece of writing," says Prue, pulling out the letter that Kelly had written._**

"**_You read it?" asks Ryan, knowing that Prue knew everything and that he was in deep. _**

"**_Yes, I did," says Prue, remaining calm._**

"**_Kelly, how could you do this?" asks Ryan._**

"**_Do not blame Kelly!" exclaims Prue, getting very close to Ryan. "I am glad that Kelly told me the truth, unlike you. You've been deceiving me all these years, you bastard."_**

_**She slaps him hard across his face and then uses her telekinesis to throw him into the wall.**_

"**_Get him, Prue," says Kelly, cheering her on._**

_**Prue walks up to Ryan and begins using some martial arts skills that Phoebe taught her. **_

_**When he gets up, she kicks him. Ryan stumbles and then Prue punches him. She then proceeds to backhand him and Ryan falls back. Prue is about to go for a kick to his groin area, when Ryan grabs her leg and pushes it back.**_

"**_I don't think so," says Ryan._**

_**Prue comes up to him and begins throwing punches and kicks but Ryan easily dodges them.**_

_**Suddenly, they hear moans coming from upstairs. "Oh, Leo," cries a voice that sounded a lot like Piper. "Oh, Piper," cries a voice that sounded a lot like Leo.**_

_**Prue, Ryan, and Kelly all look towards the stairs, trying to block the images from their minds.**_

"**_Prue, please, let's just talk," says Ryan, pleadingly. He does not wanna fight with her, he loved her. _**

"**_There's nothing to say," says Prue, as she once again uses her telekinesis on him, sending him into the wall. _**

"**_Ok, that's it no more mister nice guy," says Ryan, getting up. "You wanna fight, we'll fight."_**

_**Prue slowly backs away, knowing that now that Ryan is focusing she will be no match for him.**_

"**_Let me fight in your honor, Prue," offers Kelly._**

_**Prue gladly accepts, knowing that Kelly can take Ryan on. **_

_**Kelly approaches Ryan and does a swinging punch, sending him into the wall.**_

_**Ryan gets up and they engage in a hand-to-hand combat. Ryan sidekicks Kelly, causing her to stumble. Kelly then tries to backhand Ryan but he ducks out of the way and kicks Kelly in her shins. Kelly quickly recovers and goes to punch Ryan, knocking him back. Ryan does a low kick but Kelly dodges it and jumps behind him and trips him. Ryan recovers and sweep kicks Kelly. He puts her foot by Kelly's throat and holds it there. Kelly, beginning to choke, pushes Ryan off of her and does a roundhouse kick, knocking Ryan to the ground.**_

_**Ryan tries to get up but Kelly sweep kicks him, knocking him completely to the ground. **_

"**_Damn, Kelly, that was awesome!" says Prue. "Thanks so much!"_**

_**They hug.**_

"**_Anything for you, Prue," says Kelly, smiling. _**

"**_Kelly, can you send him home?" asks Prue. "I don't really feel like seeing him right now."_**

"**_Sure," says Kelly, waving her hand teleporting him home._**

_**Prue stares at the spot where Ryan laid just seconds before. She did love him and did care for him deeply, but she did not trust him. He had deceived her so and she could not get over that! What was their next step?**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 14. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will happen with Prue and Ryan; will they break up or remain together? What about Andy? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Will there be more flashbacks? Will they explain more about what's happening? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 15, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	15. Paranoia

**_Meant To Be Chapter 15!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at  
_****_  
Author's Note: I hope you are all enjoying this story, because the number of reviews I've been getting has been dwindling. Yes, some people have stayed by me since the beginning and are still reviewing, and for that I wanna thank those of you who I just described, but I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to. Have the rest of you lost interest in this story? I am going to keep writing for those loyal readers, and myself but I do hope other people review!_**

**_Ryan's House-Ryan's Bedroom_**  
**_  
Ryan wakes up in his bedroom, lying on his bed._**

_**He recalls the events of the last few minutes and wants to kick himself. **_

_**Prue has found out that he hadn't been honest and he does not blame her for being angry. If he were her, he would also be angry! Ryan was not mad at Kelly for giving Prue the letter, while it did complicate things, at least everything was out in the open. Kelly had put up quite a fight, he had forgotten how strong and skilled she was! **_

_**Ryan does not know what to do now. He really loves Prue and she means more to him than anything in the world, but he's deceived her for so long and knew that she no longer trusts him!**_

**_Halliwell Manor_**  
**_  
Prue, Phoebe, and Kelly are talking in the kitchen. _**

"**_Kelly, you are a really skilled fighter," compliments Phoebe. "I only hope to be as good as you one day."_**

"**_Thank you, it took many years of hard work. I'm sure if you keep training you'll be just as good, if not better than me one day," says Kelly._**

_**They've all been talking and Phoebe realized that she was wrong about Kelly. Kelly is a sweet, caring, and sincere and Phoebe's sorry for misjudging her. **_

_**Piper and Leo enter the kitchen, dressed, and hand-in-hand.**_

"**_Hey guys," says Prue._**

"**_Hey," says Piper and Leo simultaneously, as they sit at the counter._**

_**Prue and Phoebe smile at them, happy that they have a chance to show the Elders that their relationship can work.**_

"**_Oh, by the way, Leo Wyatt this is Kelly Phillips," says Prue, introducing them._**

"**_He's a whitelighter and she's a witch," says Phoebe._**

"**_Nice to meet you," say Leo and Kelly simultaneously._**

"**_You know, we heard you guys 'having fun' before in the shower," Phoebe tells Piper and Leo._**

_**Piper and Leo blush, obviously embarrassed.**_

"**_Oh, come on, don't be embarrassed! It's totally natural," says Prue. "And besides, Piper, you've heard Phoebe and myself 'having fun' with men before."_**

_**Piper laughs, remembering. She once heard Phoebe and her old boyfriend Brian 'having fun' and Prue and her old boyfriend, Anthony 'having fun'. **_

_**Suddenly, they hear a noise outside in the backyard.**_

"**_What's that?" asks Piper, freaked._**

"**_I don't know," says Kelly. "Leo, why don't you and I go out first?" _**

"**_Ok," says Leo, as they all head towards the back door, which leads to the backyard. Kelly and Leo are in front._**

_**They open the back door and enter the backyard and see that it is just a group of 4 birds, chirping. **_

"**_Boy, we're all so paranoid!" exclaims Leo._**

"**_Well, it's not surprising considering everything that's going on," says Piper._**

_**Everyone nods their heads, in agreement. **_

_**Kelly turns around and sees Ryan standing there. Instinctively, she sweep kicks him, knocking him to the ground. **_

"**_Back for Round 2?" asks Kelly, as Ryan gets up._**

"**_No, I just wanna talk to Prue," says Ryan, looking at Prue._**

_**Kelly turns around to look at Prue, waiting for an answer as to what she wants her to do.**_

"**_Get him, Kelly," says Prue._**

_**Ryan, surprised at Prue's response, isn't paying attention as Kelly swoops in with a sidekick to his stomach, which causes him to stumble.**_

_**They engage in a hand-to-hand combat.**_

_**Ryan recovers and does a left hook to her face, but she blocks it and punches him. Kelly quickly goes in with a backhand but Ryan grabs her hand, and does a roundhouse kick, knocking her to the ground. Ryan begins to put his foot by her throat, but she grabs it and flips him over, but he lands on his feet. He does a swinging kick, enhanced by his power of telekinesis, that sends her into the wall, hard! Everyone calls out to her, thinking she's hurt, but she gets up and releases 4 bolts of lightning at him, knocking him into the wall, unconscious. Kelly laughs, saying that Ryan has taken her on twice and lost. **_

_**Suddenly, Ryan gets up, behind Kelly, and sweep kicks her. **_

"**_Did you really think that a couple of bolts of lightning would be enough to stop me?" asks Ryan._**

_**Kelly recovers and goes in with a right jab but Ryan jumps behind her. He jumps and kicks her, causing her to fall on the floor face first. **_

"**_You sly bastard," says Kelly._**

_**Simultaneously, they release fireballs but Piper freezes them. **_

"**_ENOUGH!" declares Leo, his voice booming._**

_**Both Ryan and Kelly stop and Ryan teleports away.**_

_**Everyone looks at Leo, shocked at he fact that he raised voice to a great extent. **_

"**_Sexy, handsome, powerful, and forceful, he just gets better as time goes on," says Piper._**

_**Everyone laughs.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 15. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will happen with Prue and Ryan; will they break up or remain together? What about Andy? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Will there be more flashbacks? Will they reveal more about what's happening? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 16, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	16. Andy Part I 2

**_Meant To Be Chapter 16!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: I've been getting questions about the Andy thing and my only comment is that more will happen with him later on. Right now, I'm focusing on other aspects of the story. While I have not forgotten about him, he is not the most important person right now. I am saving him for the perfect time! I have big plans for this entire story, I hope you'll enjoy them as I slowly but surely begin to implement them!_**  
**_Ok, well on with chapter 16. Since there haven't been any flashbacks in the recent chapters, I am putting one in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! _**

**_Halliwell Manor-Flashback (Con't)_**  
**_  
Prue opens the front door. She feels completely different than she did when she left earlier. When she left earlier, she felt weak and normal. Now, she feels strong and special. And she was special. She has special powers and a special destiny._**

_**Grams walks in.**_

"**_Prue, you okay?" asks Grams, knowing that Prue just received her powers._**

"**_Yeah, Grams, I'm fine," says Prue, blankly._**

"**_Ok," says Grams. Prue seems mesmerized by what had happened and Penny was not surprised._**

_**Prue takes off up the stairs and Penny goes into the living room, where she finds Ryan. He's sitting on the couch, arms folded.**_

"**_How'd it go?" asks Grams, sitting in the chair._**

"**_Perfect, everything went off without a hitch. The plan is well underway," says Ryan, smiling._**

"**_Thank you, Ryan. This means so much to me and if the girls knew what you were doing, I know they'd thank you too," says Grams, grateful._**

"**_It's no problem," says Ryan, teleporting out._**

**_Ryan's House-Ryan's Bedroom_**  
**_  
"Yes it is a problem, that case wasn't supposed to go to court for another week," says Ryan, upset. "Well, I did not authorize that; I would never do such a thing. Yes, can you please? Thank you."_**

_**Ryan has a lot on his plate at the moment. He has a load of paperwork to do, cases to catch up on, a girlfriend to get back, and a stomach to be healed.**_

_**He takes off his shirt and looks at his stomach. You can clearly see the area where Kelly had hit him with the lightning bolts because it was slightly bleeding and hurt like hell. Ryan gets up and looks at himself in the mirror. He has always kept his body in top physical condition. He prides himself on his good looks. With short, spiked blonde hair, blue eyes, a flat stomach, a six-pack, rock hard abs, and a muscled chest, arms, and legs, he was every woman's dream! **_

_**But, he only wants one woman and that woman was Prue. Ryan didn't know how but he would get Prue back!**_

**_Halliwell Manor-Kitchen_**  
**_  
Leo and Piper are sitting across from each other, holding hands and just smiling at each other _**

_**Prue walks in and goes over to the counter. She sees Piper and Leo.**_

"**_Geez, can you guys stop already?" asks Prue, rolling her eyes. _**

"**_Prue, why would you say such a thing?" asks Piper, sadly._**

"**_I'm sorry, it's nothing against you guys. I am so happy that you guys have a chance to be together, it's so great," says Prue, smiling. "But it's just so hard to see you and Leo being in love after what happened with Ryan."_**

"**_It's ok, we understand," says Leo._**

_**Kelly comes running into the kitchen.**_

"**_Prue, Piper, Leo, you guys better get out here quick!" exclaims Kelly, frantically. _**

"**_What is it?" asks Piper, as they all follow Kelly._**

_**They enter the living room and see Phoebe and Kelly looking out the window. They look and see Andy on the front lawn, holding a sign that says, "Get rid of the witches!"**_

"**_Oh My God! We gotta get rid of him fast," says Phoebe, worried they're gonna be exposed. _**

"**_Ok, Kelly, can you teleport him in here?" asks Piper._**

"**_Yeah," says Kelly, sticking her hand out the window and waving it at Andy. He reappears behind them._**

_**They turn around.**_

"**_How did I get here?" asks Andy._**

"**_Andy, why are you doing this?" asks Prue._**

"**_Because you left me to be with someone else and now I'm gonna ruin your life, like you ruined mine," says Andy._**

_**Piper freezes him. **_

"**_What are we gonna do?" asks Phoebe, out loud._**

"**_Maybe I can help," says Ryan, as he teleports in._**

_**Prue looks at him, in confusion. She loves him so much and cares for him deeply. But, he deceived her for years. Would she give him another chance?**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 16. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will happen with Prue and Ryan; will they break up or remain together? What is going to happen with Andy? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Will there be more flashbacks? Will they explain more about what's happening? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 17, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	17. Prue & Ryan Talk

**_Meant To Be Chapter 17!_**  
**_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Well, this story has taken off beautifully and I am just so happy with this story. I haven't been so into a story since my other story, "United." This story is gonna be very successful!  
On with chapter 17, hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Halliwell Manor_**  
**_  
Prue is staring ay Ryan. She does not know whether or not she should give him another chance._**

"**_Prue, can you and I please talk?" Ryan asks her._**

"**_Ok," says Prue, as they head into the kitchen._**

_**They both sit down at the kitchen table, across from each other. **_

"**_Prue, listen, I want you to know that I never meant to keep this from you," says Ryan._**

"**_But, you did," says Prue, flatly. _**

"**_I know I did. But, I was afraid that if I did tell you, you would be mad at me for going along with the plan and that you would question our relationship," says Ryan._**

"**_Well, that's what the hell I'm doing now," says Prue, getting up and slamming her hand on the table._**

"**_I know this is confusing," starts Ryan._**

"**_Ryan, this is beyond confusing. It is confusing to a degree that I can't even explain and that I'm not even sure exists. Once I read that letter, everything changed. I thought we met by fate, so I could meet the man of my dreams, my soul mate. But, then I found out that it was all planned and I was hurt greatly," says Prue, pacing in front of the counter. "And what hurts me the most is that you lied to me for years."_**

"**_Damn it, Prue," says Ryan, getting up and banging his hand on the table. "I'm sorry for hurting you and deceiving you but I did what I thought was best. I mean if I would've told you myself would anything have been different?"_**

"**_Yes, it would've been different. I would've felt a million times better hearing it from you and maybe I wouldn't be questioning our relationship," says Prue, sitting at the counter. "What type of relationship involves lies?"_**

_**Ryan just stares at her, unsure of what to do or say.**_

"**_So, where do we go from here, Prue?" asks Ryan, sitting back down at the table. _**

"**_I honestly do not know," says Prue, dejectedly._**

"**_I mean, is that it? Do you just wanna break up?" asks Ryan._**

"**_No, I don't wanna break up, I just…I just don't know what to do," says Prue, solemnly._**

"**_Do you trust me?" asks Ryan, trying to start somewhere. _**

"**_I do trust you with my life, but I do not trust that you'll honest with me," says Prue._**

"**_Is this mistake gonna haunt me forever?" asks Ryan._**

"**_Ryan," says Prue, tapping her nails on the counter. "It wasn't just a mistake, it was a fatal error."_**

"**_Prue, I understand that," says Ryan, tapping his foot. "But I wanna know if this is gonna haunt me forever?"_**

"**_I don't know, I don't know," says Prue, obviously frustrated._**

"**_Do you even wanna be with me?" asked Ryan._**

"**_Of course I do, Ryan. I love you so much. But, now, I'm just so insecure about us," says Prue, head in her hands._**

"**_What are you so insecure about?" asks Ryan. "Maybe if you tell me what your insecurities are, I can help get over them."_**

"**_Do you even love me or was it just part of the plan?" asks Prue._**

"**_Prue, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. You mean so much to me and I would do anything for me," says Ryan, getting up and grabbing her hands. "And no, it wasn't part of the plan."_**

_**Prue lets go of his hands. "But how can I be sure that it wasn't part of the plan?"**_

"**_You have my word," says Ryan, upset that Prue didn't believe him._**

"**_Well, your word just isn't good enough anymore," says Prue, getting up and walking back into the living room. _**

_**Ryan stands there, shocked at what just happened. Even though, he does not blame Prue. He would feel the same way, if the situation were reversed. **_

_**He teleports into the living room, in order to help the sisters in whatever way he could.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 17. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will happen with Prue and Ryan; will they break up or remain together? What is going to happen with Andy? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Will there be more flashbacks? Will they explain more about what's happening? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 18, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	18. Andy Part I 3

**_Meant To Be Chapter 18!_  
_  
By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: The background story behind Meant To Be (Prue's and Ryan's history and the part that only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know) will be coming into play very soon! It will most likely start next chapter, as in this chapter I'll be finishing up this part of the Andy angle. Andy will return later on and he will take a major part (or that's how I see it as of now.)  
On with the chapter, hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Halliwell Manor_  
_  
Ryan teleports into the living room. He sees that Anthony has returned and that Andy is now unconscious on the couch._**

"**_How can I be of service?" asks Ryan._**

_**Suddenly, everyone sees white orbs and they form into Zola, the head Elder.**_

"**_Oh My God! Zola!" exclaims Anthony, kneeling before him._**

"**_This is such an honor," says Leo, also kneeling before him. _**

"**_Ass kissers!" says Kelly, jokingly, under her breath. _**

"**_Please, get up!" orders Zola._**

_**Leo and Anthony rise.**_

"**_To what do we owe this great honor?" asks Anthony. He knows that an Elder never came to Earth, unless under extreme circumstances._**

"**_I have come because the other Elders and I have seen a problem," says Zola, walking in front of everyone who was seated on the couches._**

"**_What problem?" asks Phoebe._**

_**Zola looks directly at Prue. "You, you have revealed your secret to a mortal named Andy and that was very irresponsible. You have not only put yourself and your sisters in danger, but you have put the entire magical community in danger. I have a good mind to punish you for that."**_

"**_Excuse me?" asks Ryan, rising from his seat. "You do not talk to my girlfriend like that nor do you threaten her."_**

"**_Ryan, do you have any idea to whom you are speaking?" asks Zola, amazed by Ryan's audacity. _**

_**Ryan looks Zola up and down. "A fat, stuck up bitch, who thinks he is Holier Than Thou."**_

"**_What did you just say?" asks Zola, angrily._**

"**_You heard me, or is your ego taking up too much space that your ears don't fit in this room?" asks Ryan, cockily. _**

_**Prue looks at Ryan, amazed. Zola's an all-powerful Elder, who could do whatever the hell he wants, and Ryan is insulting him just because he spoke to her rudely and threatened her. Ryan was sweet; she'd give him that much! **_

"**_How Dare You!" screams Zola, his voice booming. He raises his hands, shooting electricity bolts from them._**

_**Ryan puts up his deflection shield and is able to deflect all of them.**_

"**_Is that all you got?" taunts Ryan._**

_**Zola raises his hands again, but Leo stops him.**_

"**_Ok, that's enough," says Leo, as Zola puts his hands down and Ryan sits back down._**

"**_So, you were saying there was a problem," says Piper._**

"**_Ah, yes," says Zola. "We have seen that Andy is going to be a great threat to you guys. That sign that he was holding on your front lawn before was only the beginning of what he's going to do."_**

"**_So, what do you have in mind?" asks Anthony._**

"**_To erase Andy's knowledge of your secret. If would be as if Prue never told him," explains Zola. _**

"**_Would he still know about me and Ryan?" asks Prue._**

"**_Yes, he will. That knowledge will remain with him. But, he'll completely forget your secret and in his mind, Prue, when you and him spoke that day, it'll be like he just asked you for time to contemplate your relationship," explains Zola._**

_**Zola looks at Andy on the couch. "After I perform the spell, Andy will be teleported back to his apartment and wake up in his bed."**_

_**Everyone nods, as Zola begins the spell.**_

_**He says a few words in Latin and Andy disappears back to his apartment. **_

"**_All went well," says Zola, orbing out._**

"**_Prue, what did he say?" asks Kelly, knowing Prue was fluent in Latin. _**

"**_He said: Memories we wish you to forget, let them be erased now, in this time and in this place, as I declare it," explains Prue._**

"**_Well, at least the Andy threat has been dodged," says Phoebe, relieved._**

"**_But, he's still gonna be jealous of Ryan and Prue," says Kelly._**

"**_We'll deal with it," says Phoebe._**

**_Andy's Apartment_  
_  
Andy wakes up on his bed._**

'**_Wow! I feel like I've been sleeping for days,' Andy thinks to himself._**

_**He looks around, only remembering when he and Prue spoke outside his apartment building and how he asked her to give him some time and then how he saw Prue with another man in the park. Andy also remembers going to the house and confronting Prue and fighting with Ryan. He remembers shoving Leo's face into the glass mirror and running out of the house. He feels bad and hopes Leo is ok!**_

_**Apparently, the spell Zola cast has worked!**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 18. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will happen with Prue and Ryan; will they break up or remain together? What is going to happen with Andy? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Will there be more flashbacks? Will they explain more about what's happening? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 19, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	19. The Woogeyman

_**Meant To Be Chapter 19!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Starting with this chapter, I am going to be including flashbacks that will explain the part of the story that only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know. You guys have been waiting patiently for it and you will finally be getting your wish! Also, that story leads into Prue and Ryan's history. Be prepared for chapters that include flashbacks and drama happening in the present time._**

_**On with chapter 19, hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Flashback-March 1995**_

_**Penny Halliwell awakes from another dream, the fifth one this week. She's been dreaming of her own death. In her dreams, she develops a heart condition and unfortunately, dies. But, the dreams feel so real! What if they're like prophecies?**_

_**Penny quickly gets out of bed. In order to confirm her suspicions, she knows she has to go up to the attic. Penny has to go up to the attic without waking her granddaughters. She decides to cast a transfer spell.**_

"_**3D places as I know,**_

_**To the attic I will go," recites Penny, aloud, as she disappears in white lights. **_

_**She appears in the attic and walks over to the Book of Shadows and opens up to the 'Question & Answer' spell. In order for this spell to work, Penny must write her question on a piece of paper and drop it into a bowl, along with a white candle, while reciting a spell. **_

_**She quickly gathers all of the necessary ingredients and performs the spell. **_

_**Penny drops the white candle into the bowl and then drops in the piece of paper with her question on it. The question is, "Are my dreams actually prophesies? Will I die the way my dreams depict it?"**_

_**She stands over the bowl and recites the following spell: **_

"_**Question, answer, is the spell,  
Help me know what's to come,**_

_**So peace of mind, I can have."**_

_**There is a big bang and a flash of light and when it's all over, Penny reaches into the bowl and finds that the white candle and her piece of paper with the question on it are gone. But, there's another piece of paper in the bowl. She opens the folded piece of paper and is shocked at the answer she has received. The piece of paper says, "Yes! That is how it will happen."**_

_**Penny looks down at the paper and cannot believe it. She's going to die of a heart condition and leave her granddaughters to discover and learn how to use their powers on their own.**_

_**Penny would not allow that, it was time to think of a plan!**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Present**_

_**Everyone is in the basement, which has been converted into a training area. It's much like the one Phoebe and Cole trained in during Season 4. **_

_**They are all wearing workout clothes and have paired off. The 3 teachers are Leo, Ryan, and Kelly, and the 3 students are Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Each teacher has taken a student. Leo is working with Piper, Kelly is working with Phoebe, and much to Prue's dismay, Ryan is working with her. **_

"_**Listen, Prue, I know you're not too thrilled about me working with you, but you gotta make the best of it," says Ryan.**_

"_**Says who?" asks Prue, sarcastically. She's angry with him and her anger has only deepened. **_

"_**Prue, don't be like that," says Kelly. "He's trying, give him a shot."**_

_**Ryan smiles at Kelly, gratefully. He knows Prue would at least listen to Kelly.**_

"_**Ok, so, let's get started," says Leo.**_

_**Leo, Kelly, and Ryan go in front of the sisters.**_

_**Leo steps on one of the floorboards, cracking it. Little did he know, that within seconds, the Woogeyman would be released.**_

"_**What do you do when a demon appears out of nowhere?" Ryan asks the sisters.**_

_**The sisters stare wide-eyed, as the Woogeyman begins to form.**_

"_**What's wrong?" asks Kelly, as she, Leo, and Ryan turn around.**_

"_**What the hell is that?" asks Phoebe, as Ryan, Leo, and Kelly back up towards them, so the 6 of them are all standing in a line.**_

_**Piper raises her hands to try to freeze it, but to no avail.**_

"_**My freeze isn't working," says Piper, panicking.**_

_**Ryan raises his hands and tries to use his telekinesis, but it doesn't work.**_

"_**Kelly, let's teleport everyone out of here," Ryan tells Kelly.**_

_**Kelly nods, as she and Ryan concentrate and everyone teleports out of the basement.**_

_**They all reappear in the kitchen.**_

_**Leo runs and quickly shuts the door to the basement.**_

"_**What was that thing?" asks Prue, freaking out.**_

"_**It was the Woogeyman," says Anthony, orbing in.**_

"_**The what man?" asks Piper.**_

"_**The Woogeyman," explains Anthony. "It's more or less a shadow."**_

"_**How do we get rid of it?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**Phoebe knows," says Anthony, looking directly at her.**_

_**Everyone turns and looks at Phoebe.**_

"_**When I was much younger, I once walked into the basement and saw Grams fighting it and I was so scared," explains Phoebe. "Prue, Piper, don't you remember it from Gram's story?"**_

_**Prue and Piper look at Phoebe, amazed.**_

"_**I do remember Grams telling that story to us all the time," says Piper.**_

"_**But, she said it's only unearthed during earthquakes," says Prue, remembering.**_

"_**Right, because only an earthquake was powerful enough to unearth it. But, what if someone stepped on the floorboard on top of it, allowing it to escape?" suggests Phoebe.**_

"_**That's probably it," says Ryan.**_

"_**Phoebe, in your grandmothers' story, did she tell you how to get rid of it?" asks Kelly, anxiously.**_

"_**Yes, I do remember a spell but Prue and Piper need to say it with me," says phoebe, as she opens the basement door.**_

_**The Woogeyman has consumed the basement.**_

_**The sisters grab hands. "Do you guys remember the spell?" Phoebe asks her sisters.**_

_**They nod their heads.**_

"_**I am light, **_

_**I am one too strong to fight,**_

_**Return to dark where shadows dwell,**_

_**You cannot have this Halliwell,**_

_**Go away and leave my sight,**_

_**And take with you this endless night," recite Prue, Piper, and Phoebe aloud and in unison. There is a blinding flash of light, as the Woogeyman returns to where it came from.**_

_**Everyone looks at each other. "Back to training?" suggests Leo.**_

_**They all head back to the basement, knowing that training is the most important thing right now!**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 19. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will happen with Prue and Ryan; will they break up or remain together? What is going to happen with Andy? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 20, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	20. Nicholas

_**Meant To Be Chapter 20!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Ok, so, here's the next chapter, which will continue explaining what the story that only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know is. I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of it, I thought it was the perfect way to start! I have so many great ideas and cannot wait to incorporate them into the story! Andy will be back soon (within a few chapters) and will be stirring up major trouble, but, hey, that's another part of the story entirely! _**

_**On with chapter 20, hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Flashback (Con't)**_

_**Penny Halliwell sits on a chair in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, shock and disbelief evident in her face. She's having a very hard time accepting the fact that she's going to die and leave her granddaughters to discover and learn how to use their powers on their own without any type of guidance or instruction. At first, her dreams were just feeling real, but she had cast the 'Question & Answer' spell and her suspicions have been confirmed. **_

_**She heads over to the Book of Shadows and opens up to the 'Foresight' spell. This spell allows the witch who casts it to look into the future and see what's to come. In order for the spell to work, Penny must drop a piece of paper and a white candle into a bowl. The piece of paper would tell what Penny wants to see. After she drops the items into the bowl, she would recite a spell and images would appear in the bowl, images of the future.**_

_**Penny quickly retrieves a piece of paper and writes something on it. It says, "Show me the events that take place right before my death and after my death." She drops the piece of paper and the white candle into the same bowl she used for the 'Question & Answer' spell. **_

_**Penny recites the following spell:**_

"_**Foresight is a handy tool,  
**__**Show me what I wish to see,  
So I know what the future will be."**_

_**There is a flash of white light and images begin to form in the bowl. The images shown are ones taken from episodes of Charmed. The first image is the one where Penny falls down the stairs that lead to the attic, dying. The second image is one of Phoebe reading the incantation to unlock their powers. The third image is of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe vanquishing their first warlock, Jeremy. The next few images are countless scenes from Seasons 1, 2, and 3, including scenes of Piper opening P3, Prue with Bane and Jack, Piper with Leo and Dan, Phoebe going back to school, Phoebe with Cole, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe discovering Cole is a demon, Piper and Leo getting married, and of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe battling the forces of evil. **_

_**The next image is of the demon Shax killing Prue. The next few images are scenes taken from Prue's funeral, where you see how heartbroken Piper and Phoebe are. Then, images of Piper and Phoebe meeting Paige and reforming the Power of Three are being shown. Finally, the next few images are countless scenes taken from Season 4, 5, and 6, including Cole becoming the Source, Phoebe marrying him, Phoebe becoming evil and getting pregnant and then losing the baby to the Seer, Paige with Glenn and Richard, Phoebe with Jason, Cole dying in the Alternate Reality, Piper giving birth to Wyatt, Chris returning from the future, Leo becoming an Elder, Chris revealing that he is Piper and Leo's second son, Gideon trying to kill Wyatt, Leo killing Gideon, Piper giving birth to Chris, and of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige battling the forces of evil. **_

_**Penny stares into the bowl, as the images disappear. She is in absolute state of shock! She cannot believe that Prue's going to be killed by a demon, Paige is going to be discovered, Phoebe will become evil, and that Piper and Leo are going to get married and have 2 children. **_

_**Penny's determined to change the outcome of future and knows that in order to do that, she must reveal the truth to her granddaughters. Or is there another way?**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Living Room**_

_**Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Kelly, and Ryan are gathered in the living room. Leo orbed out because other charges were calling him.**_

_**Suddenly, the doorbell rings.**_

"_**Uh-oh! Prue, what's today's date?" asks Piper.**_

"_**April 12," answers Prue.**_

"_**And what time is it?" asks Piper.**_

"_**Noon," says Kelly.**_

"_**Prue, Phoebe, who comes every year on April 12 at noon with flowers for Grams?" Piper asks her sisters.**_

"_**Grams' friend!" answer Prue and Phoebe simultaneously.**_

_**The doorbell rings again.**_

"_**He doesn't know your grandmother died?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**No," says Piper, as she heads to the door. "I'll answer it, so at least when he drops the flowers I can freeze them."**_

_**She opens the front door and we see Nicholas, only he's the older Nicholas with the moustache.**_

"_**Please come in," says Piper, gesturing him into the house.**_

"_**Flowers for Penny Halliwell," says Nicholas, as he drops the flowers.**_

_**Piper quickly freezes him.**_

_**Prue and Phoebe get up and stand near the foyer. **_

"_**He is such a klutz. Every year he brings flowers and every year he drops them. At least this year I can freeze him, to spare myself the clean up," says Piper, as she grabs the flowers.**_

_**Nicholas unfreezes.**_

"_**5 chimes!" says Nicholas.**_

"_**Excuse me?" asks Prue, coming from the living room, with Phoebe. **_

"**_I only heard five chimes. It's noon. That means you froze me. Which means you have your powers at last," says Nicholas. _**

"_**Uh, I don't know what you're talking about Mister but thanks for the flowers, okay, bye," says Piper, as she puts the flowers on the table.**_

"_**Call me Nicholas. Your mother did," says Nicholas, as he puts on a ring and becomes younger. "I had to appear to age over the years otherwise you would of become suspicious."**_

"_**What?" asks Prue.**_

"_**You see, twenty-four years ago today, your mother and I made a pact to spare her life, she gave up your future powers to me. She blessed this ring, which gave me immunity to your powers," **_

_**Piper tries to freeze him, but it doesn't work. **_

"_**Immunities so that I could kill you and take the powers on for my own. To become invincible," says Nicholas.**_

"_**Our mother would never give away our powers," says Prue, as she squints her eyes to try to use her telekinesis, but to no avail.**_

**"**_**She didn't have much of a choice. Your blood is boiling. Soon your lungs will sear," says Nicholas, as he points the ring at them and they double over in agony. "Your organs will over heat and death will come."**_

_**(A/N: I took some of what I just wrote from Season 1, Episode 17, "That Seventies Episode". So, it doesn't all belong to me!)**_

_**Kelly and Ryan see Prue, Piper, and Phoebe doubled over on the floor in agony and come running into the foyer.**_

"_**What the hell did you do to them?" asks Ryan, as he raises his hand and uses his telekinesis to send Nicholas into the wall.**_

_**Kelly grabs onto each of the sisters and teleports them out.**_

"_**Who the fuck do you think you are?" asks Ryan, as Nicholas gets up. "No one hurts the woman I love and her sisters."**_

_**Nicholas points the ring at Ryan but he puts up his deflection shield. **_

"_**That won't work on me," says Ryan, as he releases 5 consecutive fireballs at Nicholas, knocking him into the wall.**_

_**Kelly teleports in.**_

"_**Where are they?" Ryan asks her.**_

"_**Upstairs in the attic," Kelly whispers into his ear.**_

"_**I'll teleport this Nicholas guy out of here," says Ryan, as he concentrates and Nicholas disappears.**_

_**Kelly and Ryan teleport up to the attic. **_

_**When they appear in the attic, they find Prue, Piper, and Phoebe doing a Séance spell. They are all seated around a table and on the floor are 7 lit white candles in a circle. The Book of Shadows is in the middle of the table.**_

"_**What are guys doing?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**We're summoning our mother," says Prue.**_

"_**Where's Nicholas?" asks Phoebe.**_

"_**I teleported him away," says Ryan.**_

_**The sisters recite the following spell:**_

"_**Here these words,  
**__**Hear my cry, spirit from the other side,  
**__**Come to me, I summon thee,  
**__**Cross now the Great Divide."**_

_**In a swirl of white lights, Patty Halliwell, the mother of the Charmed Ones, appears. **_

"_**Oh, my darlings, what a wonderful surprise!" says Patty, stepping out of the circle of candles and becoming corporeal.**_

"_**Mom!" cry Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, as they run over and hug their mother.**_

_**They feel so safe and warm in her embrace. They've missed her so much!**_

_**Leo orbs in and sees the girls hugging their mother, so he goes over to where Ryan and Kelly are.**_

"_**Leo, you've missed a lot," says Kelly.**_

"_**It's ok, I know. The Elders filled me in," says Leo, as he sees the girls break the hug with their mother.**_

"_**Mom, we have a problem," says Piper.**_

"_**What is it?" asks Patty.**_

"_**Nicholas," says Prue.**_

"_**Oh God, not Nicholas," says Patty.**_

"_**He almost killed them," says Ryan, as he, Leo, and Kelly walk over to where Patty and her daughters are.**_

"_**I recognize Leo, but who are the other two?" asks Patty, eyeing Ryan and Kelly.**_

"_**Mom, this is Kelly, our friend and fellow witch," introduces Phoebe.**_

"_**And this is Ryan, my boy…" starts Prue. She could not get out the word boyfriend because she wasn't sure what he was to her anymore. **_

"_**He's also our friend and a fellow witch," says Piper, covering for Prue.**_

_**Ryan looks directly at Prue and their eyes meet. He feels horrible that Prue couldn't even call him her boyfriend; it's like a knife to his heart!**_

"_**Anyway, how did you get away from Nicholas?" asks Patty.**_

"_**Kelly and Ryan saw what he was doing to us and stopped him and then Kelly teleported us up here," explains Prue.**_

"_**Where's Nicholas now?" asks Patty, looking at Kelly and Ryan.**_

"_**I teleported him away," says Ryan.**_

"_**Mom, what is the deal with Nicholas?" asks Piper.**_

"_**When I was pregnant with Phoebe, I met Nicholas at a hotel, where I thought I was meeting your father, Victor. Nicholas used his ring and threatened to kill me unless I blessed the ring, giving him immunity to your powers. So, I did what I had to do," explains Patty.**_

"_**If he would've killed me, he would've killed you, too, Phoebe and the Charmed Ones would've never existed," says Patty, looking directly at Phoebe.**_

_**Phoebe smiles at her mother.**_

"_**How do we unbless the ring?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**The Elders gave me a spell. If you and your daughters cast it, it will unbless the ring," Leo tells Patty, as he hands her the spell.**_

"_**This is the spell?" Patty asks Leo. It was a very basic spell; she doesn't think it'll work.**_

"_**I don't it doesn't look like much, but it'll do the trick," says Leo. "Trust me!"**_

"_**Ok, but, now we need the ring," said Prue.**_

"_**I'll take care of that," said Kelly. She concentrates on the ring and it appears in her hand.**_

"_**Here you go," says Kelly, handing Patty the ring.**_

_**Patty sets the ring on the table and her daughters gather around her.**_

_**They recite the following spell:**_

"_**Spirits high, spirits low,  
**__**Help us unbless this ring from below."**_

_**The ring glows red, signifying that it worked. **_

_**They hear the front door to the Manor slam open and someone ascend the stairs.**_

"_**That must be Nicholas," says Leo.**_

"_**I have to go my darlings, this is your fight," says Patty, as she quickly pulls them into a hug and disappears in white lights.**_

_**Nicholas slams open the attic door.**_

"_**Where is my ring?" asks Nicholas, angry.**_

"_**You mean this?" asks Ryan, tossing it to him.**_

_**Nicholas puts it on, but Piper freezes him.**_

"_**Hey, it worked!" says Piper, happily.**_

"_**Let's see if there's a spell to vanquish him in the Book of Shadows," suggests Piper.**_

_**They skim through the pages.**_

"_**How about the Nicholas-Must-Die-Spell?" asks Phoebe.**_

"_**That wasn't in there before," says Piper.**_

"_**Well, maybe it's a present from Mom," says Prue.**_

_**The sisters grabs hands.**_

"_**Lavender, Mimosa, Holy thistle,  
**__**Cleanse this evil from our midst,  
**__**Scatter its cells throughout time,  
**__**Let this Nick no more exist," recite Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, aloud and in unison. Nicholas spins around very fast and turns into dust.**_

"_**Well, that was easy," says Leo, sarcastically. **_

_**Everyone smiles.**_

"_**Let's go put those flowers in some water," says Piper, as they all head downstairs.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 20. I hope you enjoyed it! Wasn't that good?_** **_So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will happen with Prue and Andy; will they break up or remain together? What is going to happen with Andy? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 21, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	21. Clay

_**Meant To Be Chapter 21!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: I hope you are all enjoying the story! It is so much to fun to write, it is an absolute pleasure to open Microsoft Word and put my ideas on paper!_**

_**Keeping this short, here's chapter 21. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Flashback (Con't)**_

_**Penny sits on her bed, lost in thought. It is now 3 in the morning, but she could not go back to sleep. Everything that she had just discovered was racing through her mind, consuming her every thought. She cannot believe that so much would happen to her granddaughters, all 4 of them.**_

_**Paige. Her fourth granddaughter. The one who was given up at birth. Her parents weren't allowed to be together, let alone have a child together. Patty and Sam. They'd given her up right after she was born and since, Penny has kept an eye on Paige. Always checking on her. To make sure she was safe. To make sure she had a good home. And more importantly, to make sure she was happy.**_

_**It pains Penny to think about Paige. Even though it was her idea to give her up, Penny misses her. It hurts that she'll never get to know one of her granddaughters. But, she was given up for protection. Protection of herself. Protection of her sisters. And protection of her parents. **_

_**What's Penny going to do now?**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Present**_

_**Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Ryan, and Kelly are seated in the living room. They've just finished watching the movie, "Casablanca."**_

"_**Wow, that was a great movie!" says Kelly.**_

"_**It was," says Piper.**_

"_**Humphrey Bogart's a great actor," says Ryan.**_

"_**And Ingrid Bergman is a great actress," says Prue.**_

_**The doorbell rings.**_

"_**I'll get it," says Phoebe, as she heads into the foyer.**_

_**She opens the front door and sees someone she thought she left behind in New York. "Clay!"**_

"_**Surprised?" asks Clay, smiling.**_

"_**Very," says Phoebe, as she feels all of her feelings for him come rushing to the surface.**_

"_**Can I come in?" asks Clay, looking into the Manor.**_

"_**Of, yes, of course, please come in," says Phoebe, as she gestures him into the Manor.**_

"_**It's so good to see you," says Clay.**_

"_**It's good to see you, too," says Phoebe.**_

"_**How are things?" asks Clay.**_

"_**Fine, just fine," says Phoebe, smiling.**_

"_**Phoebe, who's at the door?" asks Prue, as she and Piper come from the living room.**_

"_**Who are you?" asks Prue, when she sees Clay.**_

"_**I'm Clay, pleased to meet you," says Clay, as he shakes Prue's hand. "You must Prue, I've heard a lot about you."**_

"_**Funny, I've never heard anything about you," says Prue, looking at Phoebe.**_

"_**And you must be Piper," says Clay, as he shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you."**_

"_**You too," says Piper. "Phoebe, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?"**_

"_**Ok, um, I'll be right back, Clay," says Phoebe, as she and Piper head into the kitchen.**_

"_**Ok," says Clay, looking at Prue. **_

"_**I'm coming," says Prue, as she follows them.**_

_**When they get into the kitchen, Phoebe sits down at the counter, nervously tapping her foot.**_

"_**Phoebe, isn't that Clay, the one I've heard all the stories about?" asks Piper, pacing.**_

"_**Yes, it is," says Phoebe.**_

"_**What stories? I've never heard anything about him," says Prue, sounding upset. **_

_**All of a sudden, the sisters hear a bang come from the living room and they run out of the kitchen.**_

_**When they enter the living room, they see Leo, Ryan, and Kelly tied up and Clay battling a demon.**_

"_**Clay!" calls Phoebe, approaching him.**_

"_**Phoebe, stay back, I'll take care of it," says Clay, his voice demanding.**_

_**Phoebe is taken aback by the force in his voice.**_

_**Clay releases an energy ball at the demon, vanquishing it.**_

"_**What the hell was that!" asks Phoebe, dumbstruck.**_

"_**I know what you just saw must be amazing to but I am a witch, with magical powers," explains Clay, as he raises his hand and unties Ryan, Kelly, and Leo. **_

_**Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stare at him, in awe.**_

_**Piper and Phoebe look at Phoebe. **_

"_**Pheebs, I think you should tell him," says Piper.**_

"_**Tell me what?" asks Clay, looking around at everyone.**_

"_**Clay," says Phoebe, walking over to him. "My sisters and I are also witches. In fact, we're the Charmed Ones, the greatest good witches of all time."**_

"_**Oh My God! Are you serious? You guys are the Charmed Ones?" asks Clay, disbelief evident in his voice.**_

"_**Yes, we are," says Piper, as they all join hands.**_

"_**How long have you been a witch?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**5 years," says Clay. "Oh, Leo, I didn't see you there."**_

"_**You know Leo?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**Yes, he's my whitelighter," says Clay.**_

"_**He's your charge too?" asks Prue.**_

"_**Yes, he is. I wanted to tell you but it was against the rules," says Leo.**_

"_**So, you were a witch when we were together?" asks Phoebe, solemnly.**_

"_**Yes, I was," says Clay.**_

_**Phoebe runs upstairs, tears in her eyes.**_

_**Clay begins to walk upstairs, but Piper stops him.**_

"_**Leave her be," says Piper.**_

"_**But, she's hurting and I need to talk to her," says Clay, stubbornly.**_

"_**She needs time to swallow all of this," says Prue. She didn't know the whole story with Clay, but she could that he had hurt Phoebe real badly.**_

_**Clay looks down, dejectedly.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 21. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will happen with Prue and Ryan; will they break up or remain together? What is going to happen with Andy? What's going to happen with Phoebe and Clay? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 22, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	22. Grimlocks

_**Meant To Be Chapter 22!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: With keeping this short, thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _**

_**Halliwell Manor-Phoebe's Room**_

_**Phoebe is sitting on her bed, crying. **_

_**She cannot believe that the whole time she and Clay were together he lied to her. This situation with her and Clay is much like the one with Andy and Prue. The main reasons she and Clay broke up were the same reasons Prue and Andy had problems. Clay was always very mysterious, would have to leave suddenly, sometimes even without an explanation, and Phoebe always felt like he was hiding something from her. Phoebe did not mind having a mysterious boyfriend, it added a sense of adventure, but too much was what had bothered her.**_

_**Phoebe hears a knock at her door.**_

"_**Phoebe, can we come in?" asks Prue.**_

"_**Yeah," calls Phoebe, as Prue and Piper open the door enter the room.**_

_**They walk over to the bed and sit down next to Phoebe.**_

"_**How are you doing?" asks Piper.**_

"_**I'm just in pain," says Phoebe, single tears rolling down her face.**_

"_**Oh, honey, come here," says Prue, as she and Piper pull her into a hug.**_

"_**Knock, knock!" says Clay, knocking on the already open door.**_

_**The sisters break the hug,**_

"_**Phoebe, can we talk?" asks Clay, lowly.**_

"_**Will you be ok?" Piper asks Phoebe.**_

"_**Yeah, I'll be fine," says Phoebe, as Prue and Piper leave and shut the door.**_

_**Clay moves over and stands near the bed.**_

"_**Listen, Phoebe, I know you're hurt," starts Clay.**_

"_**Hurt?" asks Phoebe, loudly. "Clay, I am beyond hurt!"**_

"_**How come you were never honest with me?" asks Phoebe, sadly.**_

"_**Because I was afraid," says Clay.**_

"_**Afraid of what?" asks Phoebe, curious.**_

"_**I was afraid that if I told you, you would freak out on me," says Clay. "And I was also afraid that if I told you and you accepted it, you and I would become even closer."**_

"_**I don't get it, wouldn't you want us to become closer?" asks Phoebe.**_

"_**Of course, but I was afraid that if we got close, demons would attack and hurt you. I would've never forgiven myself if something happened to you," explains Clay.**_

"_**Do you love me?" asks Phoebe.**_

"_**Of course I do," replies Clay. "Do you love me?"**_

"_**Yes, I do," says Phoebe.**_

"_**Do you wanna be with me?" asks Clay.**_

"_**Yes, more than anything," replies Phoebe. "But, it's complicated."**_

"_**No, it's not complicated. We know each other's secrets, we love each other, and we wanna be together. It happens to be very simple," says Clay, smiling.**_

_**Phoebe begins to protest but Clay asks, "Do you ever shut up?"**_

**_He rolls his eyes, crawls onto the bed, and silences her with a long, fiery, passionate kiss, something neither of them have experienced they broke up._**

_**Halliwell Manor-2 Days Later**_

_**Clay and Phoebe have gotten back together and are very happy. Ryan has been unsuccessfully trying to talk to Prue. Every time he tries to talk to her, she either avoids him or blows him off.**_

_**Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Ryan, Leo, Clay, and Kelly are all gathered in the living room. They are watching the television show, "Dawson's Creek."**_

"_**Prue, can we talk?" asks Ryan, as the commercial starts.**_

"_**Not now, I'm watching TV," answers Prue.**_

"_**It's a commercial!" exclaims Ryan.**_

"_**Well, I like the commercials," says Prue.**_

_**Ryan raises his hands in impatience and anger. He was never one to abuse magic, but he had to this time. **_

_**Ryan quickly grabs a piece of paper and pen from the drawer and sits at the kitchen table, writing a spell.**_

_**3 minutes later the spell's done. **_

_**Ryan teleports up to the attic. He arranges 3-lit candles in a circle.**_

_**Ryan recites the following spell:**_

"_**Guiding spirits I ask for your charity,  
**__**Lend me your focus and clarity,  
**__**Erase this memory from my girlfriends' mind,  
**__**So peace of mind we can both find."**_

_**Ryan blows out the candles and quickly teleports back to the kitchen.**_

_**Once he arrives in the kitchen, he puts the spell in his pocket and heads into the living room.**_

"_**Ryan!" exclaims Prue, as she gets up and hugs him. "I missed you!"**_

"_**I was only gone 2 minutes," says Ryan, as she planting kisses on his lips.**_

"_**Well, it was 2 minutes too long," says Prue, rubbing her hand down his back.**_

'_**Now this is a spell,' thinks Ryan, happily.**_

"_**How about we head upstairs?" suggests Ryan.**_

"_**Just what I had in mind," says Prue, as they grab hands and head for the stairs. **_

_**They are almost at the stairs, when Phoebe goes to reach for the remote, in order to change the channel, when she is struck with a premonition.**_

_**Flash: Grimlocks attacking a little boy at the local park. End Flash.**_

"_**Phoebe, what'd you see?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**Two demons attacking a little boy at the San Francisco Park," says Phoebe.**_

"_**When?" asks Leo.**_

"_**In about a half hour," says Phoebe.**_

"_**Ok, so we have time to go id the demon," says Prue, as she, Piper, and Phoebe head toward the stairs.**_

"_**What are we supposed to do?" asks Clay.**_

"_**Just stay here, we'll call if we need you," says Piper.**_

_**Ryan shrugs his shoulders, as he, Clay, Leo, and Kelly go back to watching TV.**_

_**Prue, Piper, Phoebe ascend the stairs to the attic and head over to the Book of Shadows.**_

_**They begin to flip through the pages.**_

"_**Pheebs, let us know when you recognize the demon," says Prue.**_

"_**There, stop!" says Phoebe, as they stop on the page entitled, Grimlocks.**_

"**_Grimlocks are underground demons who roam city to city killing powerful forces of good by seeing the unique auras that surround them," reads Piper._**

"_**Which they're able to do by stealing the sight of innocent children," says Prue.**_

"**_The stolen eyesight will only last twenty-four hours, but only if the children are alive," finishes Phoebe._**

_**(A/N: Some of the lines were taken from Season 1, Episode 19, "Blind Sided.")**_

"_**There are ingredients for a potion," says Piper.**_

"_**Ok, well it looks pretty easy," says Prue. "Let's go the kitchen and get started."**_

_**They grab the Book of Shadows and head downstairs to the kitchen, to make the potion. **_

_**15 minutes later, they enter the living room, potions in hand.**_

"_**Ok, the potions are done," says Phoebe.**_

"_**Let me teleport you guys there," says Clay, as he grabs onto each of the sisters and they teleport away. Apparently, Clay also has the power of teleportation.**_

_**They teleport in behind a bush and hear a little boy.**_

_**They come out from the behind the bush and see the two Grimlocks attacking the boy.**_

"_**Hey, Grimlocks," calls Piper.**_

_**They turn around and see the sisters.**_

"_**Clay, get him to safety," calls Phoebe, referring to the little boy.**_

_**Clay quickly runs and grabs the little boy and teleports him away.**_

_**One of the Grimlocks raises his hand and begins to choke Phoebe.**_

_**Prue raises her hands and is able to use her telekinesis on him.**_

"_**Prue, did you just use your power from your hands?" asks Piper.**_

"_**Yeah, I guess my powers have advanced," says Prue, smiling. "The first one of our powers, I might add."**_

"_**Gloat later, vanquish now," says Phoebe, as she and Prue throw the potion as the Grimlocks and they are vanquished.**_

_**Clay comes back to them.**_

"_**Did you get them?" asks Clay.**_

"_**Yeah, let's go home," says Piper.**_

_**They teleport out.**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**They teleport into the kitchen, to find Leo and Kelly drinking coffee.**_

"_**How'd it go?" asks Leo.**_

"_**We got them and we saved the little boy," says Phoebe.**_

"_**That's great," says Kelly, smiling. She knew how great it felt to save an innocent.**_

"_**Where's Ryan?" asks Prue, suddenly.**_

"_**Um, upstairs, in the bathroom," says Kelly.**_

"_**Why?" asks Kelly, Prue has already left the room.**_

"_**Does anyone else think something's going on with Prue?" asks Phoebe. "She was avoiding Ryan and before in the living room, she was all over him."**_

"_**Maybe she forgave him," suggests Clay.**_

_**Kelly, Leo, and Piper look at him, wondering how he knows.**_

"_**Phoebe told me what happened," says Clay, as they nod their heads.**_

"_**I don't know, I don't think she forgave him. I think it's something else," says Phoebe.**_

"_**You mean like something magical?" asks Piper.**_

"_**Maybe," says Phoebe.**_

_**Prue walks into the bathroom, to find Ryan washing his hands.**_

"_**Hey, how'd the vanquish go?" asks Prue.**_

"_**We got the demons," says Prue.**_

"_**That's great," says Ryan, as she dries his hands with the towel.**_

"_**This is even greater," says Prue, as she goes behind him and gently rubs her hand over his chest and stomach, feeling the muscles and his rock hard abs.**_

_**Prue, lust in her eyes, pulls Ryan into the shower with her and turns on the water.**_

_**They begin to kiss, as the water beats down on them, soaking them. **_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 22. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will happen with Prue and Ryan; will they break up or remain together? What is going to happen with Andy? What is going on with Prue? Why is lusting after Ryan to such a great degree? Is it a backfire of the spell Ryan cast? Will Prue overcome the spell? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 23, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	23. Rowe Coven

_**Meant To Be Chapter 23!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: I have received questions about whether or not Andy will be coming because as I've said, he is coming back. And my answer is yes, I was telling the truth, he is coming back. Andy will actually be returning very soon. He will be re-introduced within the next few chapters and there will be major stuff happening with him._**

**_On with chapter 23, hope you enjoy it!_**

_**Halliwell Manor-Bathroom**_

_**Prue and Ryan are still in the shower, making out, the water beating down on them.**_

"_**Prue, don't you think maybe we should do this somewhere else?" asks Ryan, in between kisses. **_

"_**No, this is the perfect place. I love to be adventurous," says Prue. "Besides, this'll be the definition of hot, wet sex."**_

_**Ryan is very pleased with the spell he had cast. 'It worked better than I thought.'**_

_**Both he and Prue are soaked from head-to-toe. Ryan's white tanktop is practically see through, his black pants leave barely anything to the imagination, and his hair is so soft and wet.**_

_**Prue's hand goes down to Ryan's nether regions and Ryan pushes Prue against the wall and they begin to undress each other.**_

_**Let's say just they had a 'good time', not once, not twice, but thrice!**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Foyer**_

_**"Are we ready to go to the mall?" asks Phoebe.**_

_**She looks in the living room and sees no one.**_

"_**Hello?" calls Phoebe.**_

"_**Kitchen!" calls Piper.**_

_**Phoebe walks into the kitchen and sees Piper, Leo, Kelly, and Clay watching the CBS 2 News at 6. Apparently, there is Breaking News.**_

"_**What's going on?" asks Phoebe.**_

"_**2 men are holding someone hostage at the San Francisco Church," says Kelly, reiterating what the news had said.**_

"_**Then, isn't that a police thing?" asks Phoebe, confusion evident in her voice.**_

"_**Not when the 2 men were able to send cops flying out of the church with a wave of their hand," says Clay.**_

"_**Demons?" asks Phoebe.**_

"_**Probably, so we gotta go," says Leo.**_

"_**Where are Prue and Ryan?" asks Kelly. **_

_**They hear moans coming from upstairs. "Oh, Prue!" screams Ryan. "Oh, Ryan!" screams Prue. **_

"_**Well, aren't they having a nice time," smirks Kelly.**_

_**Everyone laughs.**_

"_**So, obviously, they won't be helping us," says Piper. "Shall we drive?"**_

"_**No, I'll orb you guys there," says Leo.**_

"_**We'll follow," says Kelly, referring to Clay and herself. **_

_**They orb/shimmer out and reappear inside the church.**_

_**We see 3 men, who recognize as the Rowe Brothers; Brendan, Greg, and Paul. They are from Season 1, Episode 18, "When Bad Warlocks Go Good." **_

_**It seems that Greg and Paul are holding Brendan hostage.**_

"_**Who are you people?" asks Greg.**_

"_**We're here to rescue this innocent," says Phoebe, referring to Brendan.**_

"_**Brendan belongs with us," snarls Paul.**_

"_**Wanna bet?" asks Clay, as he uses his telekinesis and sends Paul and Greg into the wall.**_

_**Kelly teleports over to Brendan. **_

"_**I'll meet you guys at the Manor," says Kelly, as she teleports out with Brendan.**_

_**Greg and Paul get up and approach Clay, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo.**_

"_**Leo orb now!" says Piper, as they orb away.**_

_**They orb into the Manor, to find Brendan and Kelly seated on the couch.**_

"_**Listen, Brendan" says Piper, as she, Leo, Phoebe, and Clay sit. "I know what just happened probably amazes you, but we will help you get through it."**_

"_**Actually, I am more familiar with the world of magic than you think. Those guys were my half-brothers, Greg and Paul," explains Brendan. "I didn't catch your names."**_

"_**I'm Phoebe, this is my sister, Piper, my boyfriend, Clay, Piper's boyfriend, Leo, and our friend, Kelly," introduces Phoebe, by pointing to everyone. "There's also our other sister, Prue, and her boyfriend, Ryan, but they're preoccupied right now."**_

"_**Back to the point, what do you mean they're your half-brothers?" asks Kelly, in disbelief. **_

"_**Yes, our father was a warlock, but my mother was a human," says Clay. **_

"_**Wait, are you part of the Rowe Coven?" asks Leo.**_

"_**Yes, I am, why do you ask?" asks Brendan.**_

"_**Clay, can you teleport the Book of Shadows down here?" asks Leo.**_

_**Clay concentrates and the Book of Shadows appears on the coffee table.**_

_**Leo grabs the Book and begins to flip through the pages.**_

"_**Leo, what are you looking for?" asks Piper, concerned by how he was acting. **_

"_**This," says Leo, as he opens up to a page entitled, 'The Rowe Coven'.**_

"_**Read it, Phoebe," instructs Leo.**_

"_**The Rowe Coven is a family of incredibly powerful warlocks. Ever since the tenth century each generation has grown stronger. Nobody can find a spell or weapon that can stop them," read Phoebe.**_

"_**But, Leo, I don't get it, what are you so worried about?" asks Clay.**_

"_**Because, prophecy says that three brothers, members of the Rowe Coven, will come together and basically form the Evil Power of Three," explains Leo. "And Prue, Piper, and Phoebe couldn't even stop them, because they'd be evenly matched."**_

"_**Is this true?" asks Kelly, looking at Brendan.**_

"_**Yes, it is. And that is why my brothers kidnapped me," says Brendan, as everyone looks at him, puzzled.**_

"_**My brothers have been trying to get me to join them for years, to fulfill the prophecy that Leo just mentioned. But, for so long now, I've been devoutly religious. I looked to the church as a way to escape my true nature, as an escape from my destiny," explains Brendan.**_

"_**I have an idea. Maybe we could write a spell a spell to vanquish your evil soul, which would stop your brothers from coming after you," says Phoebe.**_

"_**That's a good idea, but we'd need Prue for it," says Piper.**_

"_**What would you need me for?" asks Prue, as she and Ryan walk into the living room, hand-in-hand.**_

"_**A spell to vanquish Brendan's evil soul," says Clay.**_

"_**Yeah, sure, that sounds like a great idea," says Prue.**_

_**Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Clay, and Kelly look at Prue, shocked. They've never known Prue to just agree to something, without knowing any of the facts. Something was up and they were going to find out what, after they helped Brendan!**_

"_**Ok, well, let's go write the spell," says Phoebe, as she, Piper, and Prue enter the kitchen.**_

_**15 minutes later, they walk out of the kitchen, spell in hand.**_

"_**Ready?" asks Prue.**_

_**Brendan nods.**_

"_**Evil that cannot be denied,  
**__**Separate now from the human side,  
**__**Gone the evil so black,  
**__**Vanquish we your evil half," recite Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, aloud. Black lights come out of Brendan, which is the evil leaving him.**_

_**Suddenly, the front door is kicked open and Greg and Paul enter the house. **_

"_**What did you do?" asks Greg, as he and Paul advances on them.**_

_**Prue raises her hand and sends them into the wall.**_

"_**Good things we wrote this vanquishing spell," says Piper, as she pulls it out of her pocket.**_

"_**Wicked eyes shall see no more,  
**__**We vanquish this evil in this place,  
**__**Back with the souls they tore,  
**__**Across time and space, let this evil be erased," recite Prue, Piper, and Phoebe aloud, as Greg and Paul explode in flames.**_

"_**That was easy," said Leo.**_

"_**Thank you guys so much, I am finally free," says Brendan, shaking the sisters hands.**_

"_**It was our pleasure," says Piper.**_

"_**Now, go out and live your life without worrying about your evil half," says Phoebe, smiling.**_

_**Brendan smiles back, and Clay sees this.**_

"_**Excuse me, pal, but who are you smiling at?" asks Clay, as he rises from his seat.**_

"_**Clay, relax! You're totally overreacting," says Phoebe.**_

"_**I'm gonna go," says Brendan, as he walks into the foyer and leaves.**_

"_**That's right you leave and don't even think about ever looking at my girlfriend again," shouts Clay.**_

"_**Clay, what the hell is your problem?" asks Phoebe.**_

"_**I don't like the way he looked at you," says Clay.**_

"_**He smiled at me, it was nothing," says Phoebe. Clay was getting on her nerves, she didn't understand why he was being so jealous.**_

"_**It didn't look like nothing to me," says Clay, defensively.**_

"_**Clay, why are you so worried? Don't you trust me?" asks Phoebe.**_

"_**No," says Clay.**_

"_**What did you just say?" asks Phoebe, not believing her ears.**_

"_**Nothing," says Clay, guiltily.**_

"_**Your distrust and jealousy still hasn't changed," says Phoebe, as she storms up to her room.**_

"_**Nice going," says Ryan, sarcastically.**_

"_**Shut up!" yells Clay, angrily, teleporting out.**_

"_**Prue, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**Yeah, sure," says Prue, as they head into the kitchen.**_

_**They sit down at the table.**_

"_**Prue, are you ok?" asks Kelly. She was concerned about Prue, they all were. She was so mad at Ryan for lying to her, but then suddenly she's all over him again.**_

"_**Never better, why do you ask?" asks Prue.**_

"_**I don't know. I just don't understand why all of a sudden, you're all over Ryan again. I thought you were mad at him because you found out he had deceived you all these years," says Kelly.**_

_**As Kelly says those last words, the spell Ryan cast on Prue wears off. Everything that has happened since she was under the spell comes back to her.**_

"_**Oh My God! I am going to kill Ryan!" says Prue, getting up and walking into the living room.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 23. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will happen with Prue and Ryan; will they break up or remain together? What will happen with Phoebe and Clay? What is going to happen with Andy? What is going on with Prue? Why is lusting after Ryan to such a great degree? Is it a backfire of the spell Ryan cast? Will Prue overcome the spell? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 24, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	24. Fighting, Andy Part II 1

_**Meant To Be Chapter 24!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones.Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at_**

Author's Note: I hope you are all enjoying this story. I have the basic outlines for all chapters up until chapter 30. Chapter 30 will have major drama, probably the most seen so far in this story! As I told someone the other day, I see a good 40-50 chapters. That is only my approximation; I'm not sure exactly how it'll work. Also, as I'm sure you've noticed, I haven't been including flashbacks in the last couple of chapters. That is because chapter 28 will be known as a Flashback Chapter; it'll only include flashbacks. 

**_On with chapter 24, hope you enjoy it!_**

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Prue storms into the living room, and raises her hand, throwing Ryan into the wall. **_

"_**Prue, what the hell was that for?" asks Ryan, getting up.**_

"_**You evil son of a bitch, how dare you cast a spell on me!" screams Prue, throwing him into the wall again.**_

_**Kelly walks into the room, and when she sees the scene, sits quietly on the couch.**_

"_**Prue, you have to understand, I only did it because I love you," pleads Ryan, getting up.**_

"_**Oh, I see," says Prue, her rage boiling. "You love me so much that you had to cast a spell to erase my memory of what happened, so we could move on. You didn't trust me enough to get past this myself!"**_

"_**How many fuckin times did I try to talk to you?" asks Ryan, equally as angry. "About a million, and you blew me off each time. What else was I supposed to do?"**_

_**Piper and Leo orb in, with Phoebe and they join Kelly on the couch.**_

"_**Well, um," stumbles Prue.**_

"_**Oh, look, the great all-knowing Prue without the answers. What's the matter, is your ego taking up too much room in here for you to form a complete thought?" asks Ryan, sarcastically.**_

"_**You know what Ryan, get out! Get out, GET OUT!" screams Prue, at the top of her lungs.**_

_**Ryan teleports out but not before saying, "You really are a bitch!"**_

"_**UTH!" screams Prue, as she storms up, angrily to her room.**_

"_**Apparently, Clay and I aren't the only one's having problems," says Phoebe.**_

"_**Speaking of, what are you gonna do about Clay?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**I honestly don't know," says Phoebe, solemnly.**_

_**The doorbell rings.**_

"_**I'll get it," says Piper, getting up.**_

_**She enters the foyer and when she opens the front door, she sees a man of about 45 years old and a woman of about 40 years old. The man is about 5'7" with brown eyes and black hair, and he is wearing a white shirt and jeans. The woman is about 5'3" with black hair and brown eyes, and she is wearing a pink blouse and jeans.**_

"_**Can I help you?" asks Piper.**_

"_**Yes, I'm Eric Jones and this is my wife, Barbara. We're looking for our son, Clay Jones," says Eric. **_

"_**I'm Piper Halliwell. Please come in," says Piper, as they enter the house.**_

_**They walk into the living room.**_

"_**Leo, my boy, how are you?" asks Eric.**_

"_**Fine, thank you," says Leo, smiling awkwardly. **_

"_**This is my sister, Phoebe, Leo's my boyfriend, and this is our friend, Kelly," introduces Piper. "Phoebe, these are Clay's parents, Eric and Barbara."**_

"_**Oh my, hello, nice to meet you," says Phoebe, as she gets up and shakes their hands.**_

"_**You must the Phoebe that Clay is living with," says Barbara.**_

"_**Yes, I am," says Phoebe, smiling.**_

"_**Where's Clay?" asks Eric.**_

"_**Oh, um, he went out. He'll be back soon," lies Phoebe.**_

"_**Phoebe, I am a telepath, and I can tell you're lying," says Eric.**_

"_**And I'm an empath, and I sense anger towards Clay," says Barbara.**_

"_**What happened, dear?" asks Barbara, as she and her husband sit.**_

"_**Clay and I had a fight and he teleported out," says Phoebe.**_

"_**I'll get him here," says Eric, as he concentrates and uses his telepathy to tap into Clay's mind.**_

_**Suddenly, Clay teleports in.**_

"_**Son!" cries Barbara, as she and her husband pull him into a hug.**_

"_**Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" asks Clay, as they break the hug.**_

"_**We came to see you. We wanted to see what you new life with Phoebe was like," says Eric.**_

"_**But, Phoebe says that you two have been fighting," says Barbara.**_

_**Clay glares at Phoebe, angrily.**_

"_**What?" asks Phoebe. "Your mother's an empath, she felt my anger towards you."**_

"_**Clay, darling, what happened?" asks Barbara, as they all sit down.**_

"_**We'll just go into the other room," says Leo, as he, Piper, and Kelly walk into the living room.**_

"_**Mom, dad, it's nothing, really. Phoebe and I can handle it," says Clay.**_

"_**I can sense resentment from both of you," says Barbara.**_

"_**And Clay when I tapped into your mind before to get you here, you were thinking about leaving Phoebe," says Eric.**_

"_**You were thinking of leaving me?" cries Phoebe, as she gets up.**_

_**Clay looks away.**_

"_**Oh, no, you don't. Clay Jones, you look at me this instant!" screams Phoebe.**_

"_**Ok, fine, yes, I was thinking of leaving you," says Clay.**_

_**Phoebe slaps him.**_

"_**Maybe we just weren't meant to be," says Clay, as he teleports out.**_

"_**We're gonna follow him. Nice to meet you, Phoebe," says Eric, as he and Barbara teleport out.**_

_**Phoebe collapses on the couch, her emotions overtaking her. This was too much for her!**_

_**Andy's Apartment**_

_**Amanda Williams walks through the apartment, unbeknownst to Andy. He was out cold on his bed. She knew the whole thing that had happened with Prue and how he tried to expose their secret. Amanda also knew how Zola had cast the spell to erase his memory.**_

_**She could use all of this to her advantage. This was the perfect way to get revenge on the Charmed Ones! Amanda had written a spell to restore Andy's memory. Once she cast it, she would speak with him and she would use him as a pawn in her plan.**_

_**Amanda enters Andy's bedroom, to find him fast asleep.**_

_**She recites the following spell:**_

"_**Troubled thoughts that plagued your mind,  
**__**Memories they wished you to forget,  
**__**Let them no longer be erased from time,  
**__**Now you will remember with this rhyme."**_

_**Andy awakes with a startle, everything coming rushing back to him. **_

_**He sees Amanda. "Who are you?" **_

_**Amanda smiles.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 24. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will happen with Prue and Ryan; will they break up or remain together? Will Prue ever forgive Ryan? What will happen with Phoebe and Clay; are they going to break up? What is going to happen with Andy and Amanda? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 25, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**

_**  
**_


	25. Andy Part II 2, Breaking Up

_**Meant To Be Chapter 25!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: I am glad you are all enjoying this story! I have been getting so many Hits it is wonderful! I am glad to see a lot of people are reading my story, or at the very least, are interested in it! I promise I will keep giving 100, unless my creative juices stop flowing! But, I highly doubt that'll happen because I am so inspired with this story!_**

_**Enough of my jibber-jabber, here's chapter 25. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Andy's Apartment**_

_**"Who are you?" Andy asks Amanda.**_

"_**I am someone who you should be thanking. My name is Amanda Williams and thanks to me, you now have your knowledge of the Halliwells' secret back," says Amanda.**_

"_**You're a witch too?" asks Andy.**_

"_**Yes, I am, but I've sworn revenge on them," says Amanda.**_

"_**Why?" asks Andy, curiously.**_

"_**I have my reasons," says Amanda. "The important thing now is that you continue what you started."**_

_**Andy remembers. "I was working on exposing them."**_

"_**Right, until one of the Elders erased your memory," says Amanda.**_

"_**So, what do I do now?" asks Andy.**_

_**Amanda pulls something out of her pocket, hands it to Andy, and then whispers something in his ear.**_

_**Andy nods, smiling diabolically.**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Kelly, and Leo are all sitting on the couch, watching infomercials.**_

"_**Prue, have you heard from Ryan?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**No," replies Prue, no emotion in her voice.**_

_**Almost as if on cue, Ryan teleports in.**_

"_**Prue, can we talk?" asks Ryan.**_

_**Prue gets up and they walk into the kitchen, no words being exchanged.**_

"_**Sit, please," says Ryan, as he and Prue sit at the kitchen table.**_

"_**Prue, I'm really sorry for what I did," says Ryan apologetically. "I know you must be so upset."**_

"_**Ryan, I have moved passed upset. I no longer feel emotion, I am numb to all feeling," says Prue, as empty as a bottomless pit. "This has all taken a lot out of me."**_

"_**I know I have a lot of redemption ahead of me, but with time…" starts Ryan.**_

"_**No," interrupts Prue.**_

"_**No what?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**Ryan, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I'm done. I just think we should end this relationship," says Prue.**_

"_**What?" asks Ryan, not believing his ears.**_

"_**Ryan, I'm sorry," says Prue, emotion finally evident in her voice. "I love you so much and care for you greatly but this is just too hard. I don't wanna be with you anymore."**_

"_**So, this is it?" asks Ryan, upset.**_

"_**I'm afraid so," says Prue, as they both stand up. "Maybe we'll be better off alone."**_

_**Ryan leans in and kisses Prue, and then teleports out.**_

_**Prue sits at the table, sadness written all over her face.**_

_**Phoebe enters her room, to see Clay packing.**_

"_**Clay, what are you doing?" asks Phoebe.**_

"_**I'm moving out," says Clay, putting more of his clothes into his suitcases.**_

"_**What, why?" asks Phoebe, tears forming in her eyes.**_

"_**Phoebe," says Clay, as they both sit. "I don't know what either of us were thinking when we get involved in this relationship again. When we were first together, aside from the magical issues, we had normal, everyday relationship issues. And it just seems that those issues have followed us throughout time and it seems like they always will. I think it is best if we just break up."**_

"_**But, I love you," says Phoebe, tears falling from ears.**_

_**Clay wipes the tears away from her eyes. "I love you too, but not even our love can overcome all the obstacles standing in our way."**_

"_**There's no hope in saving this relationship?" asks Phoebe, tears continuing to fall from her eyes. **_

_**Clay nods his head no, as Phoebe breaks down in tears.**_

"_**I guess we just weren't meant to be," says Phoebe, trying to pull herself together.**_

"_**I guess not," says Clay, as he leans over and kisses her. **_

"_**Goodbye," says Phoebe, as Clay walks over to his suitcases.**_

"_**I'll never forget you, Phoebe," says Clay, as he teleports out with his suitcases.**_

_**A gunshot is suddenly heard and the camera focuses on Phoebe, as we see the bullet hit her in the back.**_

_**We head outside and see Andy standing outside Phoebe's window, gun in hand.**_

_**He quickly runs off.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 25. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Is Phoebe going to die? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What will happen with Prue and Ryan; will they break up or remain together? Will Prue ever forgive Ryan? What will happen with Phoebe and Clay; are they going to break up? What is going to happen with Andy and Amanda? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 26, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	26. The Death of Phoebe Halliwell

_**Meant To Be Chapter 26!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Hey, I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. As of this moment, as I'm writing this Author's Note, I have 835 Hits. This is an incredible number of hits, and I would like to thank all of you for reading. I see that as time goes on, after I post a chapter, people read it. So, that is why there is a break of a few days in between each post. I had said that I had a basic outline up until chapter 30, but due to recent ideas I've come up with, I've strayed away from that outline.  
Anyway, enough of my talking, here's chapter 26. I hope you enjoy it!_**

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Phoebe Halliwell lies on the floor, bullet in her back. She feels herself dying. She knows the blood is pouring out and that she won't last much longer. Phoebe has so much she wants to say but she knows that no one but her will hear them. **_

_**Her life is so great and she can't imagine life without her sisters. Her sisters, the best sisters ever. She'd miss everyone in her life!**_

_**Piper: The lovable, levelheaded, compassionate and caring peacemaker. Phoebe would miss so many things about her; her love, her warmth, her comforting words, her cooking, her compassion, and most of all she'd miss having Piper in her life.**_

_**Prue: The strong willed, take charge, kind, and caring leader. Phoebe would miss so much about Prue; her love, her ability to make Phoebe feel safe, her take charge attitude, her leadership, her big heart, her stubbornness, and most of all she would miss having Prue in her life.**_

_**Leo: The kind, sweet, caring, whitelighter. Phoebe would miss Leo's compassion and how he always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt.**_

_**Kelly: The strong, skilled witch friend. Phoebe would miss Kelly's sincerity and how much Kelly loved being a witch.**_

_**Ryan: The drop dead gorgeous witch friend. Phoebe would miss Ryan's looks, his caring nature, and how he always stood up for what he believed in.**_

_**Clay: The man she loves! Phoebe would miss his gentle nature, his kind spirit, his one-of-a-kind love and most of all she'd miss feeling lost in his embrace.**_

_**Phoebe sits and feels herself beginning to drift. **_

_**Halliwell Manor-Upstairs Hallway**_

_**Prue and Piper come running into the hallway.**_

"_**Did you hear a gunshot?" asks Prue.**_

"_**Yeah, but, where did it come from? And who got shot?" asks Piper.**_

"_**Where's Phoebe?" asks Prue, looking worried.**_

_**They run to her room and when they open the door, they see her lying on the floor, dying.**_

"_**Oh My God!" cry Prue and Piper as they run over to her.**_

"_**Prue, Piper?" questions Phoebe, weakly.**_

"_**Yes, it's ok," says Prue, holding back tears.**_

"_**We're here," says Piper, tears beginning to form in her eyes.**_

"_**Leo!" calls Piper, frantically.**_

"_**Prue…I am…so sorry…for everything. I…never meant…to hurt you. If…only I….had the…time…to redeem myself…with you," says Phoebe, her words coming out bit by bit.**_

"_**No, Phoebe, do not talk like that," says Prue, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You'll be fine."**_

"_**Prue…Piper…I love you…so much…and I'll miss…you greatly!" says Phoebe, passing out.**_

_**Leo orbs in.**_

"_**Leo, hurry," screams Piper.**_

_**Leo removes the bullet and places his hands over Phoebe's wound.**_

"_**Why isn't working?" asks Prue, tears dripping down her face.**_

"_**I can't do anything, I'm sorry. She's gone," says Leo, sadly.**_

"_**NO!" screams Piper, collapsing atop Phoebe's body, hysterically crying.**_

_**Prue just sits there, breaking down into tears.**_

_**Leo pulls Piper into a hug, and she just cries on his chest.**_

_**Ryan teleports in, he sensed something was wrong with Prue.**_

_**When he sees the scene before him, he is a lot of lose of words. Phoebe's dead!**_

_**He approaches Phoebe's body and when Prue sees him, she pulls him into a hug and cries hysterically.**_

_**Leo and Ryan, who are both comforting the women they love, have single tears drops coming down their own cheeks. They too are upset over Phoebe's death!**_

_**Heavens**_

_**Phoebe opens her eyes and feels herself floating. Next thing she knows, she is sitting a white bench. There is all white mist around her and she is all alone.**_

"_**Where am I?" Phoebe asks.**_

"_**On your way to join us," says Penny, as she and Patty appear.**_

"_**Mom, Grams, what's going on?" asks Phoebe, frantically.**_

"_**Honey, you're dead," says Patty, gently.**_

"_**Dead?" questions Phoebe, not believing her ears.**_

"_**Yes, Andy killed you," says Penny.**_

"_**But, how? Why?" asks Phoebe, in a state of shock.**_

"_**Honey, it'll be ok," says Patty, as she and Penny sit next to Phoebe on the bench.**_

"_**What about my sisters? They need me I need them. I can't live without them!" cries Phoebe, tears forming in her eyes.**_

"_**It's ok," says Penny, as she gently strokes Phoebe's hair.**_

_**Phoebe buries herself in Patty's lap, hysterically crying.**_

"_**What about the Power of Three?" asks Phoebe, picking her head up and wiping away her tears.**_

"_**You don't worry about that," says Patty.**_

"_**Right now, we have to take you with us," says Penny.**_

"_**With you where?" asks Phoebe, curiously.**_

"_**To the afterlife," says Patty, gently.**_

"_**NO! I won't go!" screams Phoebe, tears flowing freely. **_

"_**Phoebe, you have to come with us," says Penny.**_

"_**No, I'm going back to my sisters," says Phoebe, through tears.**_

"_**Honey, you can't. You belong with us now," says Patty.**_

"_**But, I can't. We're sisters," says Phoebe. "I can't go on without them."**_

"_**It's ok," whispers Penny, taking Phoebe's hand.**_

_**A vortex opens and Patty and Penny walk through it with Phoebe.**_

_**Halliwell Manor-2 Hours Later**_

_**The police are there and there are taking Phoebe's body out in a body bag.**_

_**Other police officers are in Phoebe's room, looking for clues as to who murdered Phoebe.**_

_**Darryl is in the living room, taking statements from Prue and Piper. Leo and Ryan are off getting Kelly and Clay.**_

"_**And what did you hear?" asks Darryl.**_

_**Prue and Piper are sitting on the couch, holding hands. Their eyes are rid to the rim from crying.**_

"_**A gunshot. But, it sounded far away, like it came from outside," says Piper.**_

"_**We thought it was nothing until we hadn't heard from Phoebe," says Prue.**_

"_**So, we walked into her room and found her lying on the floor, bullet in her back," says Piper, tears flowing from her eyes.**_

"_**What were her last words?" asks Darryl. **_

"_**She apologized for hurting me in the past," says Prue, sobbing.**_

"_**And then she said she loved us and would miss us," says Piper, hot tears forming in her eyes.**_

"_**Ok, thank you, that'll be all," says Darryl, getting up and putting his notepad away.**_

"_**Again, I am so sorry for your loss and if I can do anything for you, please let me know," says Darryl.**_

"_**Thanks," say Prue and Piper, smiling for the first time in hours.**_

_**Darryl walks away, as Leo and Ryan walk in with Kelly and Clay.**_

"_**Oh My God! I am so sorry," cries Kelly, as she hugs Prue and Piper.**_

"_**I am too," says Clay, also hugging them.**_

"_**I can't believe Phoebe is gone," says Clay, tears in his eyes. "I loved her so much and she meant so much to me."**_

_**Kelly smiles weakly, as the doorbell suddenly rings.**_

"_**We'll get it," says Prue, as she and Piper head into the foyer.**_

_**They open the front door and see someone they thought they would never see again. It is their father, Victor Bennett. **_

"_**Hello, Prue, Piper," says Victor.**_

_**Prue and Piper stand there, shock evident on their faces.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 26. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Ryan now that he seems to have returned? Will he and Prue get back together? What is going to happen with Andy and Amanda? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; how will it be reconstituted? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 27, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	27. Victor's Back, Phoebe's Funeral

_**Meant To Be Chapter 27!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: How many of you were surprised that Phoebe died? I know it may seem drastic but trust me it serves a purpose. I looked at the story as a whole and saw where I wanted it to go and Phoebe's death directly shapes what will happen next. I know that may sounds a little confusing and/or cryptic, but I understand it and that's all that matters. Ryan is back and as of now he, as well as Kelly and Clay, will be recurring characters in this story. But, they will all be here for Phoebe's funeral and many chapters after to ease the adjustment for Prue and Piper! Also, I've been asked when the sisters will find out that Andy killed Phoebe. My answer is soon and guess what? Andy will be attending the funeral! _**

_**Anyway, here's chapter 27. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Prue and Piper stand there, shocked to see the father that abandoned them so many years ago.**_

"_**Dad," says Piper.**_

"_**It's nice to see you, Piper," says Victor. "You, too, Prue."**_

_**Prue stares at him, anger written all over her face.**_

"_**Can I come in?" asks Victor, looking into the house.**_

"_**Yes, please, come in," says Piper, as she moves out of the way.**_

_**Prue doesn't move.**_

"_**No, you cannot come in," says Prue, bitterly.**_

"_**Prue, don't be so rude. He's our father," says Piper.**_

"_**He was never much of a father," says Prue.**_

"_**You're right, I wasn't. But, Prudence, I am here because of Phoebe. I wanna be involved in my daughter's funeral," says Victor.**_

_**Bringing up Phoebe awakens a soft spot within Prue. "Fine, whatever, come in."**_

_**Prue angrily walks into the living room and Victor and Piper follow her.**_

_**Victors sees Kelly, Ryan, and Clay. "Who are they?"**_

"_**Oh, um, this is Kelly, Ryan, and Clay, our friends. Clay and Phoebe were recently together but they broke up," introduces Piper.**_

"_**Who is he?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**This is Victor Bennett, our father," introduces Piper.**_

"_**Nice to meet you guys," says Victor.**_

"_**Likewise," say Kelly, Ryan, and Clay in unison.**_

_**Victor sits.**_

"_**Prue, Piper, I know you guys are witches, but are they witches too?" asks Victor, referring to Kelly, Ryan, and Clay.**_

"_**Yes, they are. So, we can speak freely in front of them," says Prue, finally saying something. **_

"_**How'd you know we had our powers?" asks Prue, leaning forward.**_

"_**Your grandmother told me that once she died you and your sisters would receive your powers," Victors tells Prue.**_

_**He sees police walking out of the Manor and Darryl walks into the living room.**_

"_**Ok, we're done here," says Darryl. **_

"_**Darryl, thank you so much for everything," says Prue, cracking a small smile.**_

"_**Don't mention it, it's the least I could do," says Darryl.**_

"_**Who's he?" asks Victor, referring to Darryl.**_

"_**Darryl Morris, this is our father Victor Bennett," introduces Piper. "Dad, Darryl is our police friend."**_

"_**Nice to meet you," says Victor, getting up and shaking hands with Darryl.**_

"_**You too," says Darryl, as Victor sits back down. "I'm so sorry about your daughter."**_

"_**Thank you," says Victor.**_

"_**I have to go. Please feel free to call me if you need anything," says Darryl, as he walks out.**_

_**Victor looks at everyone.**_

"_**The police were here looking for clues as to who killed Phoebe," says Ryan.**_

"_**Speaking of, it wasn't demonic, was it?" asks Victor.**_

"_**No, it was human. She was shot," says Clay.**_

"_**Do you know who it was?" asks Victor.**_

"_**No, the police are on that trail," says Piper.**_

"_**Victor, how did you even find out that Phoebe died?" asks Prue, suspiciously. She's never trusted her father.**_

_**Victors looks at Kelly, who in turn looks at Piper.**_

_**Prue looks at Piper.**_

"_**I asked Kelly to call him. She is his daughter," says Piper.**_

_**Prue is silent.**_

"_**Why'd you even come here?" Prue asks Victor.**_

"_**I heard Phoebe died and like I said, I wanna be involved in her funeral," Victor tells Prue. "And then I wanna stick around and be here for you and Piper."**_

_**Prue looks at him and rolls his eyes.**_

"_**Prudence," says Victor. "You not trust me not like me very much, but Phoebe's my daughter and I have every right to be here. I love her and wanna be involved in her funeral. I also wanna make up for my past with you and Piper."**_

"_**It's a little late for that," says Prue, angrily. **_

"_**It's never too late for redemption," says Ryan, locking eyes with Prue.**_

_**3 Days Later**_

_**Arrangements for Phoebe's funeral have been made. The funeral is at 9 a.m. at San Francisco Church.**_

_**We join Prue, Piper, Victor, Leo, Kelly, Clay, and Ryan at the church on the day of the funeral. They are waiting for all of the mourners to arrive. All of them are wearing black, as to show they are in mourning. The casket lay at the front of the church. They decided on an old-fashioned wooden casket, which would remain open during the funeral. Beautiful flower arrangements lay all around the room in which the service is being held. There are candles lit everyone, in Phoebe's honor. There are rows of chairs set up and in the front row are 7 seats. Prue didn't want Victor to sit up front, but everyone else through it was the proper thing to do. Over the past couple of days, they have received dozens of telephone calls, sympathy cards, and friends have even come to the Manor to visit. Prue and Piper really appreciate the outpouring of love!**_

_**Everyone arrives and the service starts, with Prue, Piper, Leo, Victor, Kelly, Clay, and Ryan sitting in the front. The service is being lead by Father Gallo.**_

"_**We are here today to mourn the loss of Phoebe Halliwell. Death is one of the few events that are certain to occur, and one of the hardest to deal with. It seems that we spend more time preparing for two weeks away on vacation than we do for our last days on Earth. We have ceremonies when we are born, when we get married, and when we die. They are the milestones of life. During painful times such as this, it is important that we all remain together. This support helps us move on," says Father Gallo. "Now, Prue and Piper would like Clay Jones to come up and say a few words about Phoebe."**_

_**Clay silently walks up to the podium and pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket.**_

"_**Phoebe was the one person who I loved more than life itself. She was my heart and soul and I felt complete whenever I was with her," says Clay, tears forming in his eyes. "Her love was one-of-a-kind and she was the best thing to ever happen to me. I love her and will miss her tremendously."**_

_**Clay begins hysterically crying, as he walks back to his seat.**_

"_**Now, a few words from Kelly Phillips and Ryan Scott," says Father Gallo. Leo was offered the opportunity to say a few words but offered to do something else instead.**_

_**Kelly pulls out a piece of paper.**_

"_**Phoebe was a great person. She had a way of always making you feel special. She was always there for you when you needed her. Phoebe was a rebel, but she knew her limits and she never did anything she wasn't supposed to. I love Phoebe and miss her so," says Kelly.**_

_**She runs to her seat, tears flowing freely.**_

_**Ryan pulls out a piece of paper.**_

"_**Phoebe Halliwell was a remarkable person. She was so strong and resilient and never backed down from a fight. Her spirit was strong and she always stuck by her beliefs. Phoebe was never one to give in she was a true fighter. I love Phoebe and miss her terribly," says Ryan, as he heads back to his seat, tears in his eyes.**_

"_**Now, Victor, Phoebe's father, will sing a song in Phoebe's honor," says Father Gallo.**_

_**Victor rises from his seat and goes to the podium. The pianist starts playing and Victor sings the song, "Candle In The Wind" by Elton John. He has a great voice and the song brings everyone there to tears.**_

"_**Now, for the eulogy given by Prue and Piper," says Father Gallo.**_

_**Prue and Piper approach the podium, sadness written all over their faces.**_

"_**Phoebe was the best sister. She was truly a kind soul. To say that she didn't care is a bit harsh. Phoebe cared but in her own way. She was a person who I'm proud to have known. She was the definition of fearless. Nothing ever scared Phoebe. She was always so confident and I always admired that about her. I love Phoebe with all my heart and will truly miss her. My life will not be the same without her," says Piper.**_

_**Piper runs back to her seat, emotions overtaking her.**_

"_**Phoebe Halliwell was my youngest sister and she was the best. To say the least is that Phoebe and I have had our share of problems over the years, but no matter what I always loved her and she always loved me. She was rebellious but that was a part of her that we all learned to love. Growing up, I was much like a mother figure to Phoebe and I could not have asked for a better person to be a mother. Phoebe was kind, sincere, and caring and losing her will be something I'll never truly get over," says Prue.**_

_**She looks up. "I love you so much Phoebe and you will always be with me."**_

_**Prue walks back to her seat, hot tears spilling over.**_

"_**Lastly, Leo Wyatt will sing Phoebe's favorite song," says Father Gallo.**_

_**Leo rises from his seat and the pianist starts playing "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" by Elton John and Leo begins singing. He has an exceptional voice and it puts a smile on the faces of everyone in the first row.**_

_**Father Gallo returns to the podium.**_

"_**As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we know that one day we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. For now, we bid you farewell Phoebe Halliwell. For you await a new destiny!" says Father Gallo, as he blows out the 3 candles in front of him.**_

_**Prue and Piper break down crying in the arms of the men they love.**_

_**Prue, Piper, and Victor stand up and all of the mourners form a line. **_

_**The first mourner Prue sees is Andy.**_

"_**Andy!" cries Prue, hugging him.**_

"_**I'm so happy to see you," says Prue, smiling for the first time all day.**_

"_**I wouldn't miss Phoebe's funeral for the world," says Andy, as he also hugs Piper.**_

"_**I am so sorry for your loss. I loved Phoebe like a sister and will miss her," says Andy.**_

"_**Thank you," says Piper, as she hugs him again.**_

"_**I'll drop by later," says Andy.**_

"_**That'd be great," says Prue, as she hugs him and he walks off. Prue and Piper continue thanking the mourners.**_

_**Andy walks outside to his car, ridden with guilt. He feels absolutely horrible about what he did. He not only killed someone, but he killed someone who was like a sister to him. Andy barely remembers why he killed Phoebe. Why did he agree so easily to what Amanda had told him to do?**_

_**Is it possible that he was under some type of spell?**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 27. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Ryan now that he seems to have returned? Will he and Prue get back together? Did Amanda really cast a spell on Andy to make him kill Phoebe? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; how will it be reconstituted? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 28, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	28. The Collectors, Premonition

_**Meant To Be Chapter 28!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: I am glad to see that you're all enjoying this story! As of now, the moment at which I am writing this Author's Note, I have 936 Hits. That is such a remarkable number and I feel like I'll be at 1,000 Hits in no time! I would like to extend my gratitude to all of you for reading and following this story! This story has come a long way since chapter 1 and I will continue to develop it into a phenomenal piece of literature! I originally had no direction with this story, but inspiration suddenly hit me and I've been working ever since than! I've been receiving questions on the Prue and Ryan thing, asking whether or not they truly are back together and if Prue's forgiven him. Prue has taken comfort in Ryan because of the loss of Phoebe and these will be the first steps to their inevitable reconciliation. As of now, Ryan is a permanent character, whilst Victor, Kelly, and Clay are recurring characters. But, everyone will remain around for the next couple of chapters to help Prue and Piper adjust to life without Phoebe._**

**_Unfortunately, I am no longer able to answer reviewers' questions at the beginning of chapters in Author's Notes. Therefore, if you have any questions, please e-mail me!_**

_**Anyway, here's chapter 28. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**2 Days Later**_

_**The Halliwell Manor is filled with countless flower arrangements, sympathy cards, and Mass cards. Prue and Piper have also received notices from various foundations informing them that people made donations in Phoebe's name. They've had at least 30 visitors since the funeral, if not more. Of the many were Darryl and his wife, Shelia, Andy, Aunt Gayle, Clay's parents, Eric and Barbara Jones, Prue and Piper's co-workers Phoebe's friends, and their fill-in whitelighter, Anthony. Once Leo returned, Anthony's assignment with the sisters was revoked. The outpouring of love and support they've received has made Prue and Piper feel very lucky!**_

_**We join Prue, Piper, Ryan, Leo, Clay, and Kelly in the living room.**_

"_**Ok, Leo, did you double check the list of people we have to send thank you's to?" asks Piper.**_

"_**Yes, they're all here," says Leo, referring to a pile of at least 150 thank you cards. They all say, "Your love and support is greatly appreciated during this difficult time." **_

"_**Ok, good, we just wanna make sure that we don't forget anyone," says Prue. **_

"_**Shall I mail these?" asks Leo.**_

"_**Yes, please, Leo," says Piper.**_

_**Leo puts the thank you's in a box and heads out to the Post Office.**_

"_**Where's your dad?" Kelly asks Prue and Piper.**_

"_**Victor," says Prue, emphasizing his name.**_

"_**He's at his hotel extending his stay. The hotel wanted it done in person, not over the phone," explains Piper.**_

"_**How long is gonna stay for?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**We don't know," says Prue. "But, right now, even though I may not like him very much, he's able to be strong when Piper and I can't."**_

_**She leans forward and grabs hands with Piper, when she is suddenly struck with a premonition. **_

_**Flash: Paige being attacked by the Collectors in the local park. End Flash.**_

_**Prue comes out of the premonition, gasping.**_

"_**Did you just have a premonition?" asks Clay, recognizing the reaction. **_

"_**Yes, I did," says Prue, shaken. "But, how is that possible? Getting premonitions was Phoebe's power."**_

"_**Well, maybe the Elders gave you her power so you'll have the Power of Three," suggests Kelly.**_

"_**Maybe," says Prue. "But, it was so strange. I felt like I was pulled away. I don't know how Phoebe handled them."**_

_**Everyone is silent at the mention of Phoebe's name.**_

"_**Anyway, Prue what did you see?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**I saw a woman attacked in San Francisco Park by demons with needles coming out of their hands," says Prue, trying to remember what she saw. She isn't used to getting premonitions!**_

"_**Did you see when?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**Uh, the sun was in a different position than it is now. So, I would say about 20 minutes," says Prue, trying her best to remember what she saw in the premonition.**_

"_**Ok, so, I'll teleport the Book of Shadows down here so we can identify the demon," says Clay, as he concentrates and the Book of Shadows appears in his hands.**_

_**He hands Prue the Book and she begins flipping through the pages.**_

_**Prue stops on a page entitled, "The Collectors."**_

"_**This is it," says Prue, pointing to the page.**_

"_**The Collectors," reads Leo. "They are a warlock breed that drains knowledge out of peoples brains with a finger that turns into a needle."**_

"_**Does it say how to get rid of them?" says Ryan.**_

"_**No," says Piper, reading over his shoulder.**_

"_**But, we could write a spell to vanquish them," suggests Prue.**_

"_**But, you guys would need the Power of Three," says Leo.**_

"_**Well, if I have Phoebe's powers, than technically we do have the Power of Three," says Prue.**_

"_**Ok, then, let's get spell writing," says Piper.**_

_**Prue and Piper walk into the sunroom and 15 minutes later they come out with a spell.**_

"_**Ok, we got a spell," says Prue.**_

"_**I'll orb you guys," says Leo, as he grabs their hands and they orb out.**_

_**They orb into the park and see the demons attacking the woman. We recognize the woman as Paige Matthews, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's baby half-sister. **_

_**Prue and Piper go running to the scene and Piper raises her hands and Paige and the Collectors freeze. They were about to put the needle in Paige's head!**_

_**Prue pulls the spell out of her pocket.**_

"_**We take from you what isn't yours  
**__**The knowledge that isn't yours,  
**__**Return it now from whence it came,  
**__**So life can once again be the same," recite Prue and Piper aloud and in unison. The Collectors screams and explode in flames.**_

_**Paige unfreezes.**_

"_**What happened?" asks Paige, freaked.**_

"_**The bad people are gone," says Prue, cracking a smile.**_

"_**Oh My God! How can I ever thank you guys?" asks Paige, smiling.**_

"_**It was our pleasure," says Piper, also smiling.**_

"_**Aren't you guys the Halliwell's?" asks Paige. "I recognize you from the neighborhood."**_

"_**Yes, we are," says Piper.**_

"_**I read about Phoebe's death in the Obituaries," says Paige, sadly. "I'm so sorry for your loss!"**_

"_**Thank you," says Prue, as she extends her hand and Paige shakes it.**_

_**Prue is suddenly pulled into a premonition.**_

_**Flash. Patty and Sam orbing into the local church, Paige in their arms. Patty and Sam hand Paige to the nun. End Flash.**_

"_**Are you ok?" asks Paige, as Prue comes out of the premonition.**_

"_**Fine," says Prue, as she pulls her hand back.**_

"_**Ok, well, thanks again," says Paige, as she walks off. **_

"_**What did you see?" asks Piper.**_

"_**Nothing good," says Prue. "We have to go home and talk."**_

_**Prue cannot believe what she saw in her vision!**_

_**Piper signals for Leo to come over and he orbs them home.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 28. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? How will Piper and everyone react when Prue tells them what she saw in her vision? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Ryan now that he seems to have returned? Will he and Prue get back together? Did Amanda really cast a spell on Andy to make him kill Phoebe? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 29, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	29. Flashback Chapter

_**Meant To Be Chapter 29!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Have many of you were surprised that I am going to be incorporating Paige into this story? I know I was! I looked at the ways I could reconstitute the Power of Three and saw that this was the best way! And Phoebe will be used for another part, coming soon! I've received questions about whether or not Andy actually was under a spell when he shot Phoebe. And the answer is yes, Andy was under a spell when he shot Phoebe, Amanda cast the spell on him. Kelly will meet a man sometime soon; she will not remain a single woman for long! And no, the man will not be Andy. It'll be a new character I'll introduce!_**

_**Enough of my talking, I now present to you the very first full Flashback Chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Flashback (Con't)**_

_**Penny Halliwell is sitting on her bed. It is now 6 in the morning. She senses a teleportation and Ryan teleports in.**_

"_**Penny, what's wrong?" asks Ryan, as he teleports in. "I sensed you were hurting."**_

"_**I'm gonna die," says Penny.**_

"_**What, when?" asks Ryan, sitting next to her on the bed. "What are you talking about?"**_

"_**I've been having these dreams lately and they've been quite prophetic. In the dreams, I develop a heart conditions and die. So, I cast the 'Question & Answer' spell earlier and it said that I would die the way my dreams depict it," explains Penny, sadness evident in her voice.**_

"_**Oh, Penny, I'm so sorry," says Ryan, sadly.**_

"_**And I then cast the 'Foresight' spell and I saw that my granddaughters would discover their powers and that after 3 years, Prue would be killed by a demon. Then, Piper and Phoebe would learn of Paige," says Penny.**_

"_**You mean the Paige you told me about?" asks Ryan, curiously.**_

"_**Yes. I cannot believe that Prue is going to die and Paige will be discovered," says Penny, hysterically.**_

"_**How long until your granddaughters discover their powers?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**About 3 and ½ years," says Penny. "I was hoping maybe you could help me."**_

"_**Me?" asks Ryan. "How can I help you?"**_

"_**I don't want my girls to discover and learn how to use their powers on their own. I want them to have some type of guidance," says Penny.**_

"_**And you want me to be their guide?" asks Ryan, not believing his ears.**_

"_**Yes, I do. You're such a powerful and intelligent witch, and my girls could learn so much from you," says Penny. **_

"_**So, does that mean you're gonna tell them about their destiny?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**No, I was thinking of starting with Prue. She is the oldest and I think she can handle the secret the best," explains Penny. "I would use a spell to unlock her powers, so that when you say a magic word she can tap into her powers."**_

"_**Ok, let's do it," says Ryan, ready to help in any way he can.**_

"_**Can you take me up to the attic?" asks Penny.**_

_**Ryan offers Penny her hand and she takes it. They teleport out.**_

_**When they arrive in the attic, Penny walks over to the Book of Shadows.**_

_**Ryan follows her and sees a spell entitled, "Unlocking,"**_

"_**This spell was in the Book?" asks Ryan, never hearing of it before.**_

"_**No, I wrote it," says Ryan.**_

"_**Been planning this long?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**Ever since I cast this spell," says Penny, walking over to the table.**_

_**She lights 3 candles and drops them into the bowl.**_

"_**Unlocking is a tricky spell,  
But with words it will go well,  
The magic in this word,  
Will unlock the powers of Prue Halliwell," recites Penny aloud. There is a small explosion.**_

"_**What is the magic word to unlock her powers?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**Relba," says Penny, reaching into the bowl and pulling out a piece of paper. 'Relba' is written on the piece of paper.**_

"_**When do you want this plan to take affect?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**As soon as possible. Prue is going to see her fiancée tomorrow around 1, so that would be a perfect time to start," says Penny.**_

"_**Ok, good. I'll bump into her and I'll be holding coffee so she'll spill it on me and I'll ask her to walk me home," says Ryan.**_

"_**Perfect," says Penny.**_

"_**But, how are we going to get her to use her powers?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**A demon must attack," says Penny. "And I have the perfect one."**_

_**She scribbles something on a piece of paper.**_

_**Penny recites the following spell:  
"Magic forces black and white,**_

_**Reaching out through space and light,  
Be he far, or be he near,**_

_**Bring me the demon Belthazor here," recites Penny, aloud.**_

_**Belthazor appears in a cloud of smoke, only he is in his human form, which we recognize as Cole Turner.**_

"_**What do you want with me, witch?" asks Cole, snarling.**_

"_**I need a favor," says Penny.**_

"_**A witch needing a demon's help?" says Cole. "Now, that's a new one."**_

"_**I need you to attack Ryan," says Penny, pointing to him. "Tomorrow at about 10 after 1."**_

"_**And what if I refuse?" asks Cole.**_

"_**Refuse me and I will vanquish your sorry ass," threatens Penny, dead serious.**_

"_**Fine, you have a deal," says Cole, shimmering out.**_

_**Penny turns and looks at Ryan. "Everything's set, you ready?"**_

"_**As ready as I'll ever be," says Ryan.**_

**_Flashback-May 1995_**  
**_Prue Halliwell descends the stairs of the Halliwell, going to meet her fiancé, Roger._**

"**_Grams, I'm leaving," says Prue._**

"**_Ok, be careful," says Penny, entering the foyer. "What time do you think you'll be home?"_**

"**_Probably about 5," says Prue. "I love you, Grams."_**

"**_Love you, too," says Grams, as Prue leaves._**

_**She wonders how her granddaughters will handle their destiny. Will they be able to accept all the responsibilities that came with being the Charmed Ones?**_

_**Prue is walking on the street, eyes closed, when she accidentally bumps into a man.**_

_**She opens her eyes and sees the nicest looking man she's ever met. We recognize him as Ryan Scott, only younger. Prue sees that she's caused him to spill his coffee.**_

"**_Oh My God! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," says Prue, apologetically._**

"**_It's ok, I'm fine," says Ryan. "Ryan Scott."_**

"**_Prue Halliwell," says Prue. _**

"**_Pleased to meet you," says Ryan, as they shake hands. _**

"**_Again, I'm so sorry. I'll pay for the dry cleaning if you want," says Prue._**

"**_Prue," says Ryan, locking eyes with her. She's mesmerized by his eyes and knows that she always will be. "Don't worry about it."_**

"**_Can I do anything for you?" asks Prue. She needs to do something for him._**

"**_You walk me home and we'll call it even," says Ryan, staring at her. He really likes her and feels a connection with her, and he wonders if she feels the same._**

"**_Sure, where do you live?" asks Prue._**

"**_1 block up," says Ryan._**

_**They walk in silence and when they arrive at his house, she is amazed.**_

"**_That's your house?" asks Prue, in amazement._**

_**It was one of these mansions, painted white. It looked like it had about 10 rooms, gigantic kitchens, living rooms, and dining rooms. She saw that he had a driveway that could fit 4 cars.**_

"**_Yeah, I'm a prominent lawyer at Gold, Heart & Finch," says Ryan, as they head to the front door._**

_**All of a sudden, a demon appears that we recognize as Belthazor (Cole's demon form).**_

"**_Oh My God! What the hell is that?" asks Prue, freaked out._**

"**_Stay back, Prue," says Ryan, standing in front of her._**

_**Belthazor releases an energy ball but Ryan puts up his deflection shield and deflects it back at him.**_

_**Ryan teleports behind Belthazor and sweep kicks him.**_

_**Belthazor recovers and throws Ryan into the pool.**_

_**He then looks at Prue and aims a fireball at her.**_

"**_Relba!" cries Ryan, still in the pool. "Prue, squint your eyes, quickly!"_**

_**As the fireball is barely an inch away from her, Prue squints her eyes, and the fireball is telekinetically sent against the house.**_

"**_Again, Prue. This time, aim at him," calls Ryan._**

_**Prue squints her eyes again and this time Belthazor is moved backwards against the wall of the house.**_

"**_I'll be back," snarls Belthazor, as he shimmered away._**

_**Ryan comes out of the pool and approaches Prue. Prue, shaken up, notices how hot he looks. His hair is so soft and wet, his body is dripping wet with water, and you can see the outline of his bulging muscles through his shirt.**_

"**_Let's go inside and I'll explain everything," says Ryan, as he opens the door. _**

**_Prue enters the house after him. For whatever reason, she trusts him and knows that he would never hurt her or let anything bad happen to her. _**

Flashback-May 1995 (Con't)  
**_Prue is sitting on Ryan's living room couch, shaking. What she had seen as well as done freaked her out. Ryan enters the living room with a glass of water and hands it to her._**

"**_Thanks," says Prue, sipping the water. Ryan smiles._**

"**_I know you must have some questions and I'm ready to answer them," Ryan tells Prue._**

"**_Where's your bathroom?" asks Prue, suddenly covering her mouth. "I think I'm gonna throw up."_**

"**_It's down the hall, second door on the left," yells Ryan, as Prue runs down the hall to the bathroom._**

_**Obviously, what she has seen and done has shaken her to her core. It was so much that it made her physically sick. **_

_**In a flash of light, Penny Halliwell appears before Ryan.**_

"**_Penny, nice to see you," says Ryan. "Water?"_**

"**_No, thanks," says Penny. "What happened with Prue?"_**

"**_She tapped into her powers and used them," explains Ryan. "But, she's now in the bathroom it made her so sick."_**

"**_No surprise there. This is very scary," says Penny. "I wish we didn't have to do it like this but there's no other option."_**

"**_I'm here to explain everything to her and help her, when she's ready," says Ryan._**

"**_Thanks, Ryan. I have to go now. I'll check back in later," says Penny, disappearing in the same flash of light, with which she arrived._**

_**Ryan pours himself a glass of water and sits thinking. In a few minutes, he would change Prue Halliwell's life forever!**_

**_Flashback-May 1995 (Con't)_**  
**_Prue comes out of the bathroom and sees that Ryan is sitting on the couch._**

"**_Feeling better?" asks Ryan, concerned. He really cares for her, even though he just met her._**

"**_Yeah, much," says Prue, sitting down._**

"**_So, I'm sure you have a lot of questions," says Ryan._**

"**_What are you?" asks Prue, suddenly._**

"**_I'm a witch," says Ryan._**

"**_Is that how you did what you did?" asks Prue, leaning back on the couch._**

"**_Yes, I have magical powers," says Ryan._**

"**_And what was that?" asks Prue, referring to what had attacked them._**

"**_That was a demon," says Ryan._**

"**_Am I a witch too?" asks Prue, curious. She has to be to have used magical powers._**

"**_Yes, you are. But, your destiny is yet to be uncovered," says Ryan, sounding cryptic._**

"**_What do you mean?" asks Prue, leaning forward, curious to learn more._**

"**_Let me explain," begins Ryan._**

"_**You and your sister, Piper and Phoebe, will one day become the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches the world has ever known," says Ryan. **_

"Then, how did I just use my powers?" asks Prue.

"_**Your grandmother, Penny, gave me the ability to unlock your powers early," says Ryan.**_

"_**And why would she do that?" asks Prue, arching her eyebrow.**_

"_**Because through spells, she's seen her own death. And when she dies she doesn't want to leave you and your sister to discover and learn how to use your powers on your own. She wants you to have guidance!" explains Ryan.**_

_**Prue sits there, ridden with shock. Grams was going to die and she and her sisters would become witches.**_

"_**Ok, let's say I believe you, what's next?" asks Prue.**_

"_**Training," says Ryan. **_

_**Prue sits there, trying to swallow all of their new information she has received.**_

"_**First, go home and lie down and relax and let all of this sink in," says Ryan. "I'll be in touch."**_

_**Prue leaves.**_

**_Halliwell Manor-Flashback (Con't)_**  
**_Prue opens the front door. She feels completely different than she did when she left earlier. When she left earlier, she felt weak and normal. Now, she feels strong and special. And she was special. She has special powers and a special destiny._**

_**Grams walks in.**_

"**_Prue, you okay?" asks Grams, knowing that Prue just received her powers._**

"**_Yeah, Grams, I'm fine," says Prue, blankly._**

"**_Ok," says Grams. Prue seems mesmerized by what had happened and Penny was not surprised._**

_**Prue takes off up the stairs and Penny goes into the living room, where she finds Ryan. He's sitting on the couch, arms folded.**_

"**_How'd it go?" asks Grams, sitting in the chair._**

"**_Perfect, everything went off without a hitch. The plan is well underway," says Ryan, smiling._**

"**_Thank you, Ryan. This means so much to me and if the girls knew what you were doing, I know they'd thank you too," says Grams, grateful._**

"**_It's no problem," says Ryan, teleporting out._**

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 29. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? How will Piper and everyone react when Prue tells them what she saw in her vision? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Ryan now that he seems to have returned? Will he and Prue get back together? Did Amanda really cast a spell on Andy to make him kill Phoebe? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 30, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**

_**  
**_


	30. The Truth Revealed

_**Meant To Be Chapter 30!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the first full Flashback Chapter; it took a lot of effort to complete! This story is coming out wonderfully, I am so happy! I never thought I would get to chapter 30 of this story, but I have, and it is so wonderful! I still have big plans for this story and my ideas will be incorporated in the upcoming chapters._**

**_I also would like to clear something up that may be confusing many people: The events that Penny saw in the 'Foresight' spell in chapter 20 were the ones that happened on television_**. **_Ryan coming back into Prue's life changed the course of everything, changing those events that Penny saw!  
_****_  
Anyway, here's chapter 30. I hope you enjoy it!_**

_**Andy's Apartment**_

_**Andy enters his living room, to find Amanda sitting on his couch.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" asks Andy, bitterly.**_

"_**So bitter," says Amanda. "Why?"**_

"_**Because I killed someone who was like a sister to me and I cannot live with myself," says Amanda.**_

"_**The pain will go away in time," says Amanda.**_

"_**YOU!" cries Andy. "You did something to me. You cast a spell on me or something to make me kill Phoebe."**_

_**Amanda stands up. "Very good, Andy. I didn't think you would figure it out."**_

"_**But, why?" asks Andy.**_

"_**Because the Halliwell's killed my sister, Kali. And I vowed revenge on them and now I've gotten it," says Amanda, smiling devilishly.**_

"_**So, I was nothing but a pawn in your plan?" asks Andy.**_

"_**Bingo!" says Amanda.**_

"_**You evil son of a bitch!" says Andy, hatred evident in his voice.**_

"_**Thank you," says Amanda, smiling proudly.**_

"_**You will not get away with this. I will tell Prue and Piper what happened and they'll stop you," says Andy.**_

"_**What are you gonna tell them?" asks Amanda. "That you killed their sister and I made you do it. They'll never believe you."**_

_**Andy looks at her, disgusted. "Get out!"**_

"_**Bye, bye!" says Amanda, teleporting out.**_

_**Andy sits on his couch, defeated. What is he going to do?**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Prue, Piper, Ryan, Leo, Clay, and Kelly are gathered in the kitchen.**_

"_**Are you sure you saw right?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**I may be new to premonitions, but I am positive that that's what I saw," says Prue.**_

"_**But, how can this be?" asks Piper, in shock. "We don't have another sister, mom never had another daughter. Dad would've said something."**_

"_**It wasn't with Victor, it was with what looked like her whitelighter," says Prue, trying to remember what she saw.**_

"_**Sam, his name's Sam," says Patty, appearing as a ghost.**_

"_**Mom," says Piper.**_

"_**I think we should talk. Meet me upstairs in the attic," says Patty, disappearing.**_

_**They all head to the attic, as Victor enters.  
**_

"_**What's going on?" asks Victor, as they ascend the stairs.**_

"_**Follow us," says Ryan.**_

_**They all head to the attic and when they get there, Patty is there, waiting.**_

"_**Patty, is that you?" asks Victor.**_

_**She smiles weakly.**_

"_**What's going on here?" asks Victor.**_

"_**Dad, shush," says Prue. She realizes that she just called him dad. Maybe there was hope for reestablishing their relationship, after all.**_

"_**Prue, what you saw in your vision was right," says Patty.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asks Prue.**_

"_**I had an affair with my whitelighter, Sam, shortly after your father and I divorced. I was in love with him so and our love produced a baby girl," says Patty.**_

"_**What happened to her?" asks Piper.**_

"_**Right after she was born, Sam and I took her to a local church and asked the nurse to find her a safe home," says Patty. "And she did. She found her a great home."**_

"_**Why keep it a secret?" asks Clay.**_

"_**Because we were afraid there would be reprisals, afraid that you girls would be denied your powers. Your birthright," explains Patty.**_

"_**So, are you saying that Paige, our innocent, is really our sister?" asks Piper, trying to process all of this information.**_

"_**Your baby half-sister. By my half, which makes her a sister witch. But, not until all three of you are here by the Book, just like before," says Patty, smiling.**_

"_**Ok, well this just too much for me to handle," says Prue.**_

"_**I know you're angry," says Patty.**_

"_**Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? This, this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, 'Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister.' Especially, not just days after Phoebe's death," says Prue, obviously frustrated.**_

"_**I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Losing Phoebe, learning about another sister... this is your, path. This is your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you," says Patty. "I have to go. The rest is up to you."**_

_**(A/N: Some of these lines were taken from Charmed Season 4, Episode 1, "Charmed Again.")**_

"_**What are we supposed to do?" asks Piper, looking at Leo.**_

_**Suddenly, Anthony orbs in. Anthony Carver was the fill-in whitelighter the sisters and Ryan had when Leo wasn't allowed to see them again. Anthony left once Leo returned.**_

"_**Anthony, nice to see you. To what do we owe this pleasure?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**Unfortunately, this isn't a pleasant visit. I have news from the Elders," says Anthony.**_

"_**What is it?" asks Prue, trying to concentrate. Everything Patty had just told them was too much for her to handle!**_

"_**Andy killed Phoebe," says Anthony.**_

"_**WHAT?" cry Prue and Piper, simultaneously.**_

"_**But, it wasn't of his own free will. He was under a spell," explains Anthony.**_

_**Prue and Piper breathe a sigh of relief.**_

"_**Who cast the spell on him?" asks Ryan.**_

"**_A witch named Amanda Phillips. She was out to get revenge on the girls for vanquishing her sister, Kali. She reversed the spell cast by Zola to erase Andy's memory," says Anthony._**

"_**So, she used Andy to enact her revenge?" asks Piper.**_

"_**Exactly, he was nothing but her pawn," says Anthony.**_

"_**We have to get to Andy," says Prue.**_

"_**I'll take you," says Ryan.**_

"_**What about Paige?" asks Leo. **_

"_**Right," says Prue, remembering. "We'll split up. Ryan, you and me will go get Andy. Piper, you, Leo, Clay, and Kelly go find Paige," says Prue, taking charge. No matter what she's thinking or feeling, Paige did have to be found.**_

_**Prue and Ryan teleport out, as do Kelly and Clay. Leo and Piper orb out.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 30. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Ryan now that he seems to have returned? Will he and Prue get back together? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 31, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	31. Redemption, Ultimatum

_**Meant To Be Chapter 31!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Keeping this short, I hope you are all enjoying this story and thank you for reading and reviewing! I now have over 1,000 Hits! _**

_**Andy's Apartment**_

_**Prue and Ryan teleport in outside Andy's Apartment.**_

_**Prue knocks.**_

"_**Who is it?" asks Andy, through the door.**_

"_**Prue," says Prue, as she hears the door unlock.**_

_**Andy opens the door. "Hey, Prue, Ryan. Please, come in!"**_

"_**Thanks," says Prue, as she and Ryan enter his apartment.**_

"_**So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asks Andy, smiling.**_

"_**We know, Andy," says Ryan.**_

"_**Know what?" asks Andy, his smile fading.**_

"_**That Amanda restored your memory and cast a spell on you to make you kill Phoebe," says Prue.**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about," says Andy, leaning against the wall and tapping his foot, nervously.**_

"_**Andy, you don't have to lie. We know and we understand," says Prue.**_

_**Andy sits down on the couch and puts his head in his hands. "I feel so guilty. I never wanted to kill Phoebe. And now I can barely live with myself."**_

_**Prue leans down next to him. "Andy, it is not your fault. It is all because of Amanda. She cast the spell on you to make you kill Phoebe, you didn't do it of your own volition. Magic is incredibly powerful and it overpowered you. It is not your fault!"**_

_**Prue pulls Andy into a hug.**_

_**Ryan watches the scene in front of him. Andy and Prue obviously have chemistry and care for each other. Was their love stronger than his and Prue's?**_

"_**Guys, we have to go," says Ryan.**_

_**Prue and Andy break the embrace.**_

"_**Andy, we need you to come back to our house with us," says Prue.**_

"_**Ok," says Andy.**_

_**Prue takes Ryan's hand and Andy takes Prue's hand and they teleport to the Manor. **_

_**South Bay Social Services**_

_**Piper, Leo, Clay, and Kelly are outside.**_

"_**Are you sure this is where she works?" Piper asks Kelly.**_

"_**Positive, that's what the spell said," says Kelly.**_

"_**Ok, well you guys go home. I'll go," says Piper, as she enters. **_

_**Leo, Clay, and Kelly orb/teleport out.**_

_**Piper walks in and looks around until she sees Paige.**_

_**She begins to walk to her cubicle, but Mr. Cowan steps in front of her.**_

"_**May I help you?" asks Mr. Cowan.**_

"_**Yes, I'm just here to see Paige Matthews," says Piper.**_

"_**Is this work related?" asks Mr. Cowan.**_

"_**No, it's personal," says Piper.**_

"_**Ok," says Mr. Cowan, stepping out of Piper's way.**_

_**Piper approaches Paige's cubicle and Paige sees her.**_

"_**Piper, hi, what are you doing here?" asks Paige. There are like 5 piles of papers on her desk.**_

"_**I'm here to talk to you," says Piper.**_

"_**What's up?" asks Paige. **_

"_**This," says Piper, as she pulls a baby blanket out of her bag. It appears to be the baby blanket that Patty wrapped each of her daughter's in. It has a P on it.**_

"_**Oh My God! Where'd you get that?" asks Paige, not believing her eyes. She recognizes it from the stuff Sister Agnes showed her before.**_

"_**It's mine," says Piper.**_

"_**But, how?" asks Paige, dumbfounded.**_

"_**Let's go back to my house and I'll explain," says Piper.**_

_**Paige stares at Piper, amazed. "Just let me tell my boss I'm leaving."**_

_**Paige walks into Mr. Cowan's office and then 2 minutes later she walks out.**_

_**They begin to leave, when Paige realizes she left something.**_

"_**Oh, I left my cell," says Paige. Suddenly, her cell phone appears in her hand, in a swirl of orbs.**_

"_**How the hell did I do that?" asks Paige, freaked out. Luckily, no one saw her do that.**_

"_**I'll explain everything," says Piper, as she ushers Paige outside and into the car.**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Ryan, Prue, and Andy are in the living room, waiting for everyone to return.**_

"_**So, how is your relationship going? You guys treating each other well?" asks Andy, breaking the silence.**_

_**Prue and Ryan look at each other. They didn't really know what they were doing. They had broken up but since Phoebe died, Ryan's been around.**_

"_**It's a little complicated," says Prue.**_

"_**Oh, ok," says Andy, smiling weakly. He loves Prue and always will. Will they ever have a chance again?**_

"_**Andy, why don't you watch television in here while Prue and I go into the kitchen and talk?" suggests Ryan, handing Andy the remote.**_

"_**Ok," says Andy, taking the remote from Ryan and turning the television on. **_

_**Prue and Ryan walk into the living room.**_

"_**Prue, Andy made me realize that I have no idea what we're doing here," says Ryan.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asks Prue, trying to dodge the subject.**_

"_**Prue, you know exactly what I'm talking about," says Ryan, looking directly into her eyes. "Before Phoebe died, we broke up. Then, when she died I came back and we haven't said a word about what this means. Are we back together? Are we just friends? Are we trying to work things out?"**_

"_**Ryan, I honestly do not know," says Prue, avoiding his gaze. "I did wanna break up before Phoebe died. But, once she died you came back and I took comfort in your presence, your support, and your love. I needed you around when she died."**_

"_**Does that mean you wanna get back together?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**I do, but…" starts Prue.**_

"_**You still can't trust me," says Ryan, finishing her sentence for her.**_

_**Prue nods, sadly.**_

"_**Prue, I can't keep playing these games. I love you and I wanna be with you more than anything. But, I am not just gonna be here because you're hurting. It isn't fair that you only want me here because I comfort you. Does that mean that once you begin to move on you won't want me around anymore?" asks Ryan, meaning every word of it.**_

"_**No, of course not," says Prue, lying. "Ok, well, maybe. I don't know, Ryan."**_

"_**Prue, I loved Phoebe too and I will be here for you and Piper these next couple of weeks, but once you guys begin to move on, I'm leaving unless you give me a reason not to," says Ryan, seriously.**_

_**Piper walks through the front door. "Prue, I'm home."**_

_**Anthony orbs in. "We have a major problem."**_

_**Prue looks from Piper to Anthony to Ryan. So many problems, but she had to take it one at a time! **_

"_**Anthony, come into the living room and we'll all talk," says Prue, as she walks into the living room. She is falling apart inside. So much was happening at once and it was beginning to overwhelm her!**_

_**Anthony and Ryan follow her into the living room.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 31. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? How is Paige going to react to the information she is about to receive; will she accept it or reject it? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? What is the major problem Anthony mentioned? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Prue and Ryan; will Ryan really leave or will Prue give him a reason to stay? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 32, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	32. Paige

_**Meant To Be Chapter 32!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: YAY! I now have 1,026 Hits, which is so phenomenal! I am so incredibly happy with how many people are reading this story; it's just so wonderful! When I write these chapters, I always listen to music. It helps me focus, concentrate, and hone my skills! If others do something else, that's great! I'm all for whatever works and for me, music works!_**

_**Anyway, here's chapter 32. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Living Room**_

_**Prue, Ryan, and Anthony enter, to see Piper with Paige.**_

"_**I brought Paige," says Piper, as she motions for Paige to sit.**_

"_**What the hell is going on?" asks Paige, freaked out.**_

_**Piper freezes her.**_

"_**We have a major problem," says Anthony.**_

"_**Anthony, can you take Andy someplace safe while Piper and I talk to Paige?" asks Prue.**_

"_**Ok, but we have a problem and it cannot wait very long," says Anthony.**_

"_**But, it can wait until after we reconstitute the Charmed Ones," says Piper.**_

"_**Fine," relents Anthony.**_

"_**Where are you taking me?" asks Andy, as he gets up.**_

"_**You'll see," says Anthony, as he takes Andy's hand and they orb out.**_

_**Anthony's voice can still be heard. "When you're done, we have to talk."**_

"_**I'm gonna go," says Ryan, teleporting out.**_

_**Prue watches him leave and stares. She does love him, but what was she going to do? He would leave soon, unless she gave him a reason not to. **_

_**Piper unfreezes Paige.**_

"_**Where'd those other 2 people go?" asks Paige, referring to Andy and Anthony.**_

"_**They, um, left," says Piper.**_

"_**Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asks Paige.**_

"_**Paige, have you ever believed that you had sisters?" asks Prue.**_

"_**Actually, I thought that I was related to you guys," says Paige, nervously.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asks Piper, confused.**_

"_**I did a little searching and I found out that my birth mother was Patricia Halliwell. And that she had 3 daughters, which are you guys and Phoebe," explains Paige.**_

"_**What would you say if we said you were right, that we were related to you?" asks Prue.**_

_**Paige sits there, obviously shocked.**_

"_**Remember how you cell phone suddenly appeared in your hand before?" asks Piper.**_

_**Paige nods.**_

"_**Well, that's because you're a witch. We all are," says Piper.**_

"_**A witch?" asks Paige, not thinking it was so out there. When her cell appeared in her hand, it was like magic.**_

"_**Yes, watch," says Prue.**_

_**Prue raises her hand and moves a book on the coffee table and as it's in the air, Piper raises her hand and the book freezes.**_

"_**Whoa! What was that?" asks Paige. **_

"_**Magic," says Piper, as the book unfreezes and slams into the wall.**_

"_**Do you believe us?" asks Prue, hopefully. The Power of Three needed to be reconstituted and as soon as possible!**_

_**Suddenly, Amanda teleports in.**_

"_**Whoa!" cries Paige.**_

"_**Hello, Prue, Piper," says Amanda.**_

"_**Who are you?" asks Prue, standing in front of Piper.**_

"_**I'm Amanda, pleased to meet you," says Amanda, extending her hand.**_

_**Prue raises her arm and throws Amanda into the wall.**_

"_**Obviously, this won't be a pleasant visit," says Amanda, as she gets up.**_

_**Amanda raises her hand and 3 bolts of lightning come out of her hand.**_

_**Piper freezes them. In the meantime, Amanda teleports next to Paige.**_

"_**Help!" cries Paige, as Prue and Piper turn around. **_

"_**Get away from her!" threatens Piper.**_

"_**You can't stop me," says Amanda, as she waves her hand at Prue and Piper.**_

_**Prue raises her arm, but nothing happens.**_

"_**What the hell?" asks Prue, trying again but to no avail.**_

"_**I put a temporary block on your powers," says Amanda, smiling devilishly. **_

_**Piper tries to freeze Amanda but it doesn't work. "You bitch!"**_

_**Before Prue or Piper can react, Amanda teleports out with Paige.**_

"_**No!" cries Piper.**_

"_**Leo, Anthony!" calls Prue.**_

_**Leo and Anthony orb in, whilst Kelly and Clay teleport in.**_

"_**Where were you guys?" asks Prue, referring to Kelly and Clay.**_

"_**Leo and Anthony sent us out to do a little recon," says Clay.**_

_**Prue and Piper look at them, confused.**_

"_**It was about what I mentioned before, the major problem," says Anthony.**_

"_**What happened here?" asks Kelly. "I thought you were bringing Paige back here to talk to her."**_

"_**We did, but Amanda took her," says Piper.**_

"_**So, now she has one of the amulets and Paige," says Leo.**_

"_**What'd I miss?" asks Ryan, teleporting in. **_

"_**Uh, what's going on?" asks Prue, confused.**_

"_**Amanda stole a powerful amulet from a witch and then killed her," says Leo.**_

"_**But, why would she want that amulet?" asks Piper, not getting it.**_

"**_Because it's one half of an ancient charm. Whoever connects the two amulets together, more than doubles, it protects your power. With it they become invincible," explains Anthony._**

"_**And who has the other half?" asks Prue.**_

"_**Another witch. The amulets were divided between two local covens for safe keeping, but the bearers have always been kept secret, guarded even from them," says Leo.**_

"_**So, if Amanda gets the two amulets she'll basically become unstoppable?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**Yes," says Anthony, solemnly. **_

"_**But, then why would she need Paige?" asks Kelly, confused.**_

"_**Because the spell to activate the 2 amulets is in the Book of Shadows. And the Book of Shadows sees Amanda as a threat, as someone evil. She technically isn't, but because of her intentions and actions and such, the Book won't let her touch it. Yet, the amulets won't see her as evil," explains Leo. "But, Paige, is good. The Book would allow her to touch it, because not only is she good, but is also a Charmed One and it is her book too."**_

_**(A/N: The idea involving the amulets and some of these lines were taken from Charmed Season 3, Episode 20, "Exit Strategy.")**_

"_**Uh-oh! So, you mean she's gonna use Paige to activate the amulets?" asks Piper, getting it.**_

"_**Exactly, but, first she needs to find the other witch and get the other half," says Anthony.**_

"_**Ok, having 2 whitelighters is freaky!" exclaims Prue.**_

"_**So, now we need to find the other witch and stop Amanda from getting the amulet," says Piper.**_

"_**Right, but you won't be any match for her without the Power of Three. Alone, she is powerful and with one half of the amulet is incredibly powerful," explains Leo.**_

"_**We're one witch short of the Power of Three," says Prue, sadly.**_

_**Prue, Piper, Ryan, Leo, Clay, and Kelly stare on.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 32. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Will Paige be rescued? Will she accept her new destiny? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? Can Amanda be stopped before she gets the other half of the amulet and activates the two, becoming invincible? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Prue and Ryan; will Ryan really leave or will Prue give him a reason to stay? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 33, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	33. Into The Future, Future Spell

_**Meant To Be Chapter 33!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Wow, these chapters are being written like wildfire! I am so inspired with this story; I can't help myself from writing the chapters as they come to me! I now have a new idea, which hopefully will start to be incorporated into this chapter. The Power of Three will definitely be reconstituted with Paige joining the fold. Future decisions will be directly influenced by what happens next! What happens next is my new idea, which is very creative and new to this story and other stories I've written!_**

_**Anyway, here's chapter 33. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Prue, Piper, Kelly, Ryan, and Clay are sitting in the living room. Prue and Piper are impatiently waiting for Leo and Anthony to return with the solution of how to get their powers functioning again.**_

_**Leo orbs in.**_

"_**Leo, what'd you find out?" asks Piper, frantically.**_

"_**Hi," says Prue, grabbing Piper's hands. "Relax!"**_

"_**Where's Anthony?" asks Kelly, observing that he didn't orb in with Leo.**_

"_**He had to tend to other charges. I'll be keeping him informed," says Leo.**_

"_**So, Leo, did they give you a way to restore their powers?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**Yes, they gave me a spell," says Leo.**_

_**Prue and Piper smile. **_

"_**But, the spell requires the Power of Three," says Leo, sadly. Prue and Pipers' smiles fade.**_

"_**What are we going to do, how are we going to save Paige?" asks Piper, upset.**_

"_**What if us three go with you?" asks Clay, referring to Kelly, Ryan, and himself. "It may not be the Power of Three but it's worth a shot."**_

_**Prue and Piper look at Leo.**_

"_**It could work," says Leo, shrugging his shoulders.**_

"_**Ok, so let's go," says Prue, getting up. "By the way, Leo, where's Andy?"**_

"_**He's up there," says Leo.**_

_**Prue nods, while Ryan, Clay, and Kelly look at her.**_

"_**What's wrong?" asks Prue, curiously.**_

"_**We have no idea where Kelly is," says Kelly.**_

"_**Oh, right," says Prue, dejectedly.**_

"_**How do we find her?" asks Piper.**_

_**Anthony orbs in.**_

_**He looks at Leo and they begin talking in that clickety-clack language that Leo and Natalie talked in during Season 3, Episode 11, "Blinded By The Whitelighter."**_

_**Prue, Piper, Ryan, Kelly, and Clay look between themselves, confused at what language they are speaking and what they are saying.**_

"_**What are they speaking?" asks Prue. "Whitelighter-ese?"**_

_**(A/N: This line, "Whitelighter-ese", was taken from Charmed Season 3, Episode 11, "Blinded By The Whitelighter.")**_

"_**I have no idea," says Ryan. "I've heard whitelighter's have their own language they use to communicate with each other in and I guess this is it."**_

_**Anthony and Leo stop clickety-clacking.**_

"_**Change of plans, we gotta go," says Leo, as he and Anthony orb out.**_

"_**What the hell was that all about?" asks Clay, out loud.**_

"_**I don't know. But, let's go up to the Book of Shadows and see if there's anything that can help us," suggests Piper.**_

_**We see Leo and Anthony orb into the attic, right in front of the Book of Shadows, which is on its podium.**_

"_**Are you sure we have to do this?" asks Leo, skeptically.**_

"_**Yes, this is what the Elders said. Prue and Piper are at a crossroad; they want to reconstitute the Power of Three but at the same time they can't move on after Phoebe's death and are having a hard time accepting Paige. They also have personal questions. This is the only way for them to lose their doubts," Anthony tells Leo.**_

"_**Ok," says Leo, as he places his hands over the Book and they begin to glow. The pages begin flipping, as Anthony and Leo orb out.**_

_**Prue, Piper, Ryan, Kelly, and Clay enter to see the pages flipping.**_

"_**The pages were doing that flipping thing on their own again," says Piper.**_

_**(A/N: The line that Piper just said was taken from Charmed Season 2, Episode 2, "Morality Bites.")**_

_**The walk over to the podium and see that the Book of Shadows has opened to the Future and Return Spells.**_

"_**It's a spell to take us to the future," says Kelly, peering over Prue's shoulder.**_

"_**2 actually. One to bring us there and one to send us home," says Clay.**_

"_**But, it says that once we cast these spells, they're gone forever," says Ryan, reading.**_

"_**This makes no sense. How does going to the future save Paige?" asks Piper.**_

"_**Maybe it's not to save Paige, maybe it's to save us," says Prue, as Piper looks at her, confused. "We both have doubts about reconstituting the Charmed Ones and welcoming Paige into our lives and we also both have personal questions. Maybe this will help us gain a little perspective."**_

_**Piper nods, realizing Prue is right.**_

"_**If we go, who'll save Paige?" asks Piper.**_

"_**We'll take care of Paige," says Clay, referring to Ryan, Kelly, and himself.**_

"_**Are you sure?" asks Prue.**_

"_**Yes, you guys go. By the time you return, we'll have Paige back," says Kelly, reassuringly.**_

"_**Ok," says Prue, as she and Piper sit around the table, while putting the Book of Shadows on the table.**_

"_**We'll need a date," says Piper, reading what's necessary for the spell.**_

"_**Um, how about 10 years in the future?" suggests Ryan.**_

"_**Ok, May 15, 2008 her we come!" exclaims Prue.**_

_**She quickly writes the date on a piece of paper, grabs a lighter, and burns the piece of paper.**_

"_**Hear these words,  
Hear the rhyme,  
**__**We send to you this burning sign,  
Then our future selves,  
In another place and time," recite Prue and Piper aloud and in unison. They disappear in white lights.**_

"_**Ok, let's get working on saving Paige," says Kelly.**_

_**They head over to the map and begin scrying.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 33. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? What is the future like? How different are Prue and Piper's lives? Will they see what they need to in order to lose their doubts? Will Paige be rescued? Will she accept her new destiny? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? Can Amanda be stopped before she gets the other half of the amulet and activates the two, becoming invincible? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Prue and Ryan; will Ryan really leave or will Prue give him a reason to stay? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 34, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	34. The Future Part I, The Beginning

_**Meant To Be Chapter 34!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: So, off Prue and Piper go to the future! I decided that this was the best course of action because both of them are questioning several things in their lives and this is the best way to see how those things turn out. Like on Charmed, Prue and Piper will inhabit the bodies of their future selves. This is sure to make for an interesting concept and I see it working well!_**

_**Enough of my jibber-jabber, here's chapter 34. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Future**_

_**We see a body that looks like Prue's future self lying on the couch, sleeping. We then see Prue's spirit enter her future selves body and she wakes up.**_

"_**It worked," says Prue, as she gets up and looks in the mirror.**_

_**Prue's hair is still black, but only now it has blonde highlights. It is also longer, sort of like it was during Season 3. She is wearing a gray blouse and black jeans. **_

_**Prue looks down at her finger and sees a wedding ring. "Woah! Who'd I marry?"**_

"_**What'd you say, dear?" asks Ryan, as he enters the living room. This is obviously Ryan's future self. His hair is still blonde and short, but he does look a bit older. Ryan is wearing a white muscle shirt and blue jeans. Prue notices that he is even buffer than the Ryan from her time. His muscles are well-defined, as are his abs and his six pack. Ryan's obviously been working out!**_

"_**Are you ok?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm fine," says Prue, staring at him.**_

_**Prue looks at the ring on her finger. "Are we married?"**_

"_**Of course, we are. Have been for almost 9 and ½ years now," says Ryan, looking at her strangely. "Are you sure you're ok?"**_

"_**Yeah, uh, my memory's just a little shot," says Prue. Apparently, she and Ryan got married 6 months from May 1998.**_

"_**Is it a demon?" asks Ryan, concerned.**_

"_**No, it's not," says Prue.**_

"_**Is it Katie?" asks Ryan, worried their daughter botched another spell.**_

"_**Who's Katie?" asks Prue, confused.**_

"_**Our daughter, Kaitlyn Anne Halliwell," Ryan tells her. "Don't you remember?"**_

"_**No, actually, I don't," says Prue. Her life seemed good; her and Ryan were married and they had a daughter!**_

"_**Honey, maybe you should lie down," suggests Ryan, concern evident in his voice.**_

"_**No, I have to see Piper," says Prue.**_

"_**She's in the kitchen with Melinda and Wyatt," says Ryan.**_

"_**Thanks," says Prue, heading into the kitchen. She assumes that Melinda are Piper's children!**_

_**Ryan watches her leave and wonders what's wrong with her. How could she not remember that they were married and had a daughter?**_

_**Prue enters the kitchen and sees Piper.**_

"_**Piper, is that you?" asks Prue, hopefully.**_

"_**Yes, it is," says Piper.**_

"_**Thank God!" exclaims Prue, as they hug.**_

"_**Things really are different. I'm married to Leo and we have 2 children. Melinda is 6 years old and Wyatt is 3 and ½," Piper tells Prue. "How'd you make out?"**_

"_**Well, Ryan and I are married and we have a daughter named Kaitlyn, but I don't know how old she is," says Prue.**_

"_**I'm 9," says Katie, as she enters the kitchen. She is the spiting image of her parents! She has Ryan's blue eyes, Prue's black hair, and her facial features are a mixture of Prue's and Ryan's.**_

"_**Dad told me there was something wrong with your memory," Katie tells her. "Where are my cousins?" **_

"_**In the backyard," Piper tells her.**_

"_**Thanks, Aunt Piper," says Katie, as she heads into the backyard.**_

"_**Wow, Aunt Piper. Now that sounds strange," says Piper.**_

"_**Wait, if Katie's 9, than that means I was pregnant with her when Ryan and I got married," says Prue, shock evident on her face. She had always thought she would be married before she got pregnant!**_

"_**The spell obviously worked, but we don't have any memory of what's happened the last 10 years," says Piper, obviously frustrated. **_

"_**Yeah, but no one else knows that," says Prue.**_

"_**True," says Piper. "They all think we know what's happened."**_

_**Prue nods, agreeing.**_

"_**I wonder what else has changed," says Prue, curiously.**_

"_**Aunt Paige and Uncle Andy are home," screams Katie, as she and 2 other children run past them and into the living room. The other 2 children were obviously Melinda and Wyatt. They look just like they did on Charmed, only older.**_

"_**Aunt Paige, Uncle Andy?" questions Piper.**_

_**Clay and Kelly teleport in. They both look a bit older. Clay is now buffer, with big buffer. Kelly now has curly hair.**_

"_**Hey, guys," says Clay.**_

"_**Hi," says Prue, staring at Kelly and Clay. She finds it out that they are holding hands!**_

"_**We've come to announce that we're engaged," cries Kelly, happily.**_

_**Kelly and Clay kiss.**_

_**Prue and Piper almost faint, in shock. Kelly and Clay have obviously been going out and are now engaged!**_

"_**Congratulations!" exclaims Piper, as she hug and Prue hug them.**_

"_**Let's go share the news," says Clay, as he takes Kelly's hand and they head into the living room.**_

_**Prue and Piper follow, knowing that they still haven't seen Future Leo, Future Paige, or Future Andy yet. Is it possible that Paige and Andy are married?**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 34. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Will Prue and Piper like what they see? Will they see what they need to in order to lose their doubts? Will Paige be rescued? Will she accept her new destiny? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? Can Amanda be stopped before she gets the other half of the amulet and activates the two, becoming invincible? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Prue and Ryan; will Ryan really leave or will Prue give him a reason to stay? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 35, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	35. The Future Part II, New Life

_**Meant To Be Chapter 35!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Keeping this short, thank you all for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story!_**

_**Halliwell Manor-Future**_

_**Prue and Piper enter the foyer, to see Paige and Andy.**_

_**Paige now has long, light black hair, which is straight. Andy looks the same, only older, but now is more buffer. He's definitely been hitting the gym. Well-defined muscles and abs definitely suit him!**_

"_**Oh My God! Andy!" cries Prue, as she walks over and hugs him.**_

"_**Hi, Prue," says Andy. "You know I only saw you a couple of hours ago."**_

"_**How you feeling, honey?" asks Paige.**_

"_**How am I feeling?" asks Prue, confused. **_

"_**Yeah, I mean you are 3 months pregnant," says Paige, looking at everyone.**_

"_**She's having memory troubles," says Ryan.**_

"_**So, is mommy," says Wyatt.**_

"_**She didn't know who we were before," explains Melinda.**_

"_**Paige, are you having any memory problems?" asks Leo, coming down the stairs. "Maybe it's a Power of Three thing."**_

_**Leo looks the same, but now is he is much buffer. He has muscles on his arms, legs, and chest. Leo also has a six-pack and well-defined abs!**_

'_**Damn, Leo gets hotter,' thinks Piper.**_

"_**No, I'm fine," says Paige.**_

"_**Botched spell?" offers Andy.**_

"_**Daddy, can we go play?" Katie asks Ryan.**_

"_**Yeah, sure, go ahead," says Ryan, as Melinda, Katie, and Wyatt run off to play.**_

"_**Clay and I have news!" squeals Kelly, happily.**_

"_**Do share," says Paige, smiling.**_

"_**We're engaged!" says Kelly, proudly showing off her engagement ring.**_

_**The room erupts in screams, as everyone congratulates the newly engaged couple.**_

"_**Excuse us," says Prue, as she drags Piper into the kitchen.**_

"_**What's wrong with them?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**I'll go talk with them," says Paige, as she walks into the kitchen. She was very worried about her sisters. Paige had never seen them act so strangely!**_

_**Paige enters and sees Prue and Piper.**_

"_**Guys, what's going on?" asks Paige, concern evident in her voice.**_

"_**Nothing, really, we're just feeling a little off," says Piper.**_

"_**Guys, you'd tell me if there was something wrong, right?" asks Paige.**_

"_**Of course," lies Prue. Truth be told, neither she nor Piper knew Paige very well nor did they know what type of relationship the three sisters had in this time.**_

"_**So, how close are we exactly?" asks Piper.**_

"_**And are you married to Andy?" asks Prue.**_

"_**See, its questions like those that scare me," says Paige, rubbing her temples. "Piper, the 3 of us have become extremely close since we became sisters. And yes, Prue, Andy and I are married. We've been married for 5 years already."**_

_**Paige eyes her sisters, questioningly. "What aren't you guys telling me?"**_

"_**We just need to get to the Book," says Prue, as she and Piper walk right past Paige and head to the attic.**_

_**Paige orbs out.**_

_**Prue and Piper enter the attic, to find Paige already there.**_

"_**How the hell did you get up here?" asks Piper.**_

"_**I orbed," says Paige. **_

_**Paige blocks the way to the Book.**_

"_**Paige, let us through," says Prue.**_

"_**No, you will not get to the Book until you tell me what's going on. And that's final!" says Paige, stubbornly.**_

_**Prue and Piper both recognized the stubborn trait. It was a trait that both Prue and Phoebe also possessed.**_

"_**Ok, fine," says Piper, as Prue eyes her. "Prue, she's on to us."**_

"_**Yes, I am. I'm very intuitive," says Paige, grinning.**_

_**They sit on the couch in the attic.**_

"_**You see, Paige, earlier Prue and I cast a spell to see our futures and our memory losses are the backfire," explains Piper.**_

"_**Well, obviously, that is so personal gain," says Paige. "The first rule you guys taught me about being a witch is never to use my powers for personal gain."**_

"_**Right, we know," says Prue, getting where Piper's going with this. "So, we need the Book to cast the spell to reverse it."**_

"_**How do you reverse it? Didn't you already see the future?" asks Paige.**_

"_**Um, no, we keep seeing images of the future in our mind. But, there's a reversal spell in the Book," says Piper.**_

"_**Ok, I'm gonna go check on the kids" says Paige, orbing out.**_

_**Prue and Piper head over to the Book and open up to the Return spell.**_

"_**Take us back from whence we came,  
**__**To time and place that isn't the same,  
**__**Let past be present,  
**__**That time regain," recite Prue and Piper aloud and in unison.**_

_**Nothing happens.**_

"_**It didn't work!" exclaims Piper.**_

"_**Yeah, but, why didn't it work?" asks Prue, worried.**_

"_**Maybe we need the Power of Three," suggests Piper.**_

"_**No, we didn't need it to cast the spell, we shouldn't need it to reverse it either," says Prue.**_

"_**Then, maybe we're not done here yet. Maybe the Elders won't let us go back until we see or do something," offers Piper.**_

"_**I think you're right," says Prue.**_

_**Suddenly, Prue makes the noise she makes when she astralprojects.**_

"_**Prue?" questions Piper, as Prue's body seems lifeless.**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Present**_

_**Ryan, Kelly, and Clay are in the living room.**_

"_**So, we all set to save Paige?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**All set," says Ryan.**_

_**Suddenly, they see Prue astralproject in.**_

"_**Prue?" questions Clay.**_

"_**Yeah it's me," says Prue.**_

"_**But, how?" asks Kelly, confused.**_

"_**She astralprojected," says Leo, orbing in.**_

"_**Wait, I have a new power?" asks Prue, confused.**_

"_**Well, you will. Your present self doesn't, but, your future self does," explains Leo.**_

"_**That's so cool," says Prue. "Anyway, Piper and I saw our futures and we tried to cast the Return spell but it didn't work."**_

"_**What, why wouldn't it work?" Clay asks, panicked.**_

"_**Is it the power behind the spell?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**No, it's not," explains Leo. "The Elders wouldn't let Prue and Piper cast the spell because they haven't seen or done something they're supposed to yet."**_

"_**But, how will they know what the thing is?" asks Ryan, concerned for the women he loves and her sister.**_

"_**Well, once whatever it is happens, they will automatically be brought back," says Leo.**_

"_**But, Leo, isn't there any other way?" asks Prue, frantically. "The thing might not happen for a couple of days and Piper and I need to get back here to reconstitute the Power of Three."**_

"_**Wait, how much have you seen?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**Everything. Apparently, Paige is rescued and the Power of Three is reconstituted," explains Prue.**_

"_**Prue, when you and Piper have seen or done whatever it is you're meant to, you will automatically return," says Leo. He wishes her could give Prue more answers, but that was all he knew himself!**_

"_**Leo, we looked at the Return spell in the Book, and the last line is, 'That time regain'. Wouldn't that mean they would return right when they cast the spell?" asks Clay, remembering the conversation he, Kelly, and Ryan had earlier.**_

"_**If they would've cast the spell, then quite possibly. But, the Elders will bring them back to what moment is happening at that time," explains Leo.**_

"_**Ok, I feel like I'm being pulled away," says Prue. **_

"_**We're going to save Paige," says Ryan, referring to himself, Kelly, and Clay.**_

"_**Be careful!" says Prue, as her astral form disappears.**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Future**_

_**Prue astrals back into her body, and you hear the sound symbolizing she's back in her body.**_

"_**Prue, what the hell happened?" asks Piper.**_

"_**I astralprojected. It's one of my future powers," Prue tells her.**_

"_**Where'd you go?" asks Piper.**_

"_**To our time," explains Prue. "I saw Clay, Kelly, Ryan, and Leo. And we were right. The Elders won't send us back until we see or do something. And they were off to save Paige."**_

"_**Ok, well, saving Paige is good. But, how the hell do we get home?" asks Piper, out loud.**_

_**Anthony orbs in. He looks pretty much the same, only a little older and a little buffer.**_

"_**Prue, Piper, good. I need to talk to you guys and Paige. There's a big problem!" Anthony tells them.**_

"_**Ok, um, we'll meet you downstairs," says Piper.**_

"_**I'll orb you," offers Anthony, extending his hand.**_

_**Prue takes it and Piper takes her hand and they orb out.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 35. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? What is the big problem Anthony mentioned? Will they see what they need to in order to lose their doubts? What do Prue and Piper need to see/do in order for the Elders to send them home? Will Paige be rescued? Will she accept her new destiny? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? Can Amanda be stopped before she gets the other half of the amulet and activates the two, becoming invincible? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Prue and Ryan; will Ryan really leave or will Prue give him a reason to stay? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 36, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	36. The Future Part III, Amanda

_**Meant To Be Chapter 36!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's _****_Note: Wow, this story is just coming out so phenomenally! I am so incredibly happy with the results! I never saw this story coming out like this, but it has, and it's great! Prue and Piper will remain in the future until at least chapter 38, but more chapters is very likely! Whilst in the future, Kelly, Clay, and Ryan will rescue Paige and explain everything to her. I will not be showing those scenes, but when Prue and Piper return, Kelly, Clay, and Ryan will tell them what happened. And yes, Clay is the man that I was talking about for Kelly! Their relationship will begin to develop soon, as will Paige and Andy's. Amanda is definitely the threat in the present, and in the future, the threat involving Amanda is even greater! In order to be returned to the present by the Elders, Prue and Piper must help defeat the great evil in the future! Also, I see a good 50 chapters to this story, if not more. I still have so many loose ends to tie up, including what happened in the past with Prue and Ryan. All will be revealed in time!_**

_**Anyway, here's chapter 36. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Future**_

_**Prue, Piper, and Anthony orb into the living room, to find Paige, Ryan, Leo, Andy, Clay, and Kelly.**_

"_**Hey, Anthony," says Clay.**_

"_**Hey," says Anthony.**_

"_**Anthony says there's a big problem," Piper tells everyone.**_

"_**What is it?" asks Paige, concerned.**_

"_**A new Source is going to be coronated. And it's Amanda," says Anthony, solemnly.**_

"_**Oh, shit, this is not good!" exclaims Kelly.**_

"_**We didn't vanquish her?" asks Prue. She would assume that they vanquished Amanda!**_

"_**Prue, I don't think that reversal spell worked," Paige tells them. "Piper, when was your's and Prue's double wedding?"**_

"_**We had a double wedding!" ask Prue and Piper in unison.**_

"_**Ok, what the hell is going on here?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**They said that they cast a spell to see their futures and that images of the future were playing in their heads," explains Paige.**_

"_**And their memory loss must've been the backfire, because they used their magic for personal gain," says Leo.**_

"_**Right, but, they said there was a reversal spell," says Paige, confused.**_

"_**It obviously didn't work," says Andy.**_

"_**Ok, right now we have to focus on Amanda. I thought her powers were bound," says Clay.**_

"_**They were, but she found a sorcerer to unbind them. That was about 2 weeks ago and since then she's been climbing the demonic food chain and will now become the Source," explains Anthony.**_

"_**How do we stop her?" asks Clay.**_

"_**Steal the Grimoire?" suggest Leo.**_

"_**No, the Grimoire is guarded by upper level demons. None of us will be able to get past them," says Anthony. "Besides, Amanda, too, protects the Grimoire and she has almost all the powers of the Source."**_

"_**So, can't we make another potion to bind her powers before the coronation?" asks Ryan. "Then, we'll figure out a way to steal the Grimoire and destroy it."**_

"_**That could work," say Leo and Anthony at the same time.**_

"_**I'll go fill in the Elders," says Anthony, preparing to orb out.**_

"_**No, you stay here, I'll go. You know more about this situation, so you stay and help. I'll fill them in," says Leo, stopping Anthony.**_

_**Anthony nods, as Leo orbs out.**_

_**Prue and Piper look at each other. Apparently, both Leo and Anthony were still their whitelighters!**_

"_**Ok, Prue, Piper, and I will work on the binding potion," says Paige, taking charge. "Kelly, Clay, you guys figure out how to steal the Grimoire. And Anthony, Ryan, you guys figure out how to destroy the Grimoire."**_

_**No one moves.**_

"_**Come on, people, chop, chop, let's get moving. Time's a wastin'!" says Paige, clapping her hands.**_

_**Prue recognizes the leadership that Paige possesses. Maybe she could get used to Paige, after all!**_

_**Everyone heads off to do their respective jobs.**_

_**Prue, Piper, and Paige are in the kitchen, working on the binding potion.**_

"_**Do you guys remember what we put in the potion last time?" asks Paige, hoping for some help. Ever since she came home, she's felt like the only Charmed One who is of any use around here!**_

"_**No, sorry, Paige," says Prue.**_

"_**It's ok," says Paige, not showing her pain. She has to remain strong and tough; she is now the leader. **_

"_**I think we wrote the ingredients in the Book last time," says Paige. "Book of Shadows!"**_

_**The Book appears on the kitchen counter, in white orbs.**_

"_**That's such a cool power!" say Prue and Piper simultaneously.**_

_**Paige cracks a smile, trying to mask her obvious concern. Her sisters are really beginning to scare her; they seem to remember nothing and she feels completely alone!**_

"_**Can you guys try to find it while I begin to gather the herbs?" asks Paige.**_

"_**Sure," says Piper.**_

_**Paige begins taking ingredients out of the cabinet and putting them on the counter.**_

_**Prue and Piper flip through the pages of the Book of Shadows. It has gotten so thick over the past 10 years. There must be hundreds of new spells in here!**_

_**They stop on a page enitled, "Binding Potion."**_

"_**We found it," says Piper.**_

_**Paige walks over. "Ok, good. I have almost of the necessary ingredients out already."**_

_**She quickly grabs the others out of the cabinet.**_

"_**Ok," says Paige. "Let's get started!"**_

_**They add the ingredients and Prue adds hemlock root and is about to drop a ground kidney stone of a lamb in when Paige calls for it.**_

"_**Ground kidney stone!" Paige calls, as it disappears in white orbs and Paige waves her hand at the sink and it lands in the sink.**_

"_**What the hell was that?" asks Paige. "You never ever mix hemlock root and a ground kidney stone together. It could have disastrous consequences!"**_

"_**Really?" questions Piper, not remembering that.**_

"_**Ok, what the hell is going on?" asks Paige, irrationally. "You guys are really scaring me!"**_

_**Prue and Piper look at each other, knowing they might as well tell her.**_

"_**Paige, we're from the past!" says Prue, smiling.**_

_**Paige looks at them, shocked.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 36. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Will Amanda be stopped in the future? Does stopping Amanda send them home? Will Prue and Piper see what they need to in order to lose their doubts? Will Paige be rescued? Will she accept her new destiny? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? Can Amanda be stopped before she gets the other half of the amulet and activates the two, becoming invincible? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Prue and Ryan; will Ryan really leave or will Prue give him a reason to stay? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 37, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	37. The Future Part IV, The Truth

_**Meant To Be Chapter 37!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: This is such an amazing story! I am so incredibly happy with the way I wrote this to be. I never thought I would get these many chapters or have such an interesting and original plotline. I guess I really am that good! LOL! Anyway, Prue and Piper will most likely remain in the future until chapter 42, maybe longer! They still have the whole Amanda thing, which will become bigger and I still want them to discover some stuff about their futures._**

_**Enough of my talking, here's chapter 37. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Future**_

_**"Wait, what do you mean you're from the past?" asks Paige, backing away from her sisters.**_

"_**Just that," says Prue. "We're from May 1998."**_

"_**May 1998," says Paige, repeating the time frame aloud. "That's right when Phoebe died and you guys discovered me."**_

"_**That's right," says Piper.**_

"_**Now I remember. You had cast a spell to come to the future," says Paige.**_

"_**Right, so we're not the Prue and Piper from this time," says Prue.**_

"_**That means you guys have no idea what's happened the last 10 years," says Paige, happy everything is finally making sense. "That explains your supposed memory loss."**_

"_**Exactly!" exclaims Piper.**_

"_**Ok, you guys stay here and finish the potion. I'm going to go explain this to everyone else," says Paige, smiling. She's happy she at least knows the truth!**_

_**Paige walks out of the kitchen, to share the news, while Prue and Piper finish the potion.**_

_**15 minutes later, Paige walks into the kitchen.**_

"_**How'd it go?" asks Prue.**_

"_**Good. I explained it everyone and it seemed to make sense to them," says Paige.**_

"_**What about Leo?" asks Piper.**_

"_**The Elders filled me in on everything," says Leo, orbing in. "And once they did, it all made sense."**_

"_**How'd they know?" asks Prue.**_

"_**They made contact with their counterparts from the year you guys come from," Leo tells Prue and Piper.**_

"_**Ok," says Piper, nodding.**_

"_**I'm gonna go help Ryan and Anthony," says Leo, walking out of the kitchen.**_

"_**How's the potion coming?" asks Paige.**_

"_**Done. It just has to cool," says Piper.**_

_**Paige smiles, awkwardly. These are not the sisters that she knows; these are the sisters from a decade ago. They know nothing of what's happened!**_

"_**Listen, guys, I know this is all new to you. So, please feel free to ask me any questions you may have," says Paige.**_

"_**How did you and Andy fall in love?" asks Prue, curiously.**_

"_**Well, right after Katie was born, Andy and I started dating. It was a very slow-moving relationship. We dated for 3 years and were engaged for 1 year. It was wonderful!" explains Paige.**_

"_**And what about Clay and Kelly?" asks Piper. She never thought Clay and Kelly would wind up together!**_

"_**They've been through a lot! Right after I joined the fold and the Charmed Ones were reconstituted, they started dating. They had a good relationship and at your's and Prue's double wedding, Clay proposed. But, Kelly turned down his proposal. She wasn't as much in love with him, as he was with her. They broke up not long after, because, as we all know a relationship rarely survives a rejected proposal. Kelly stayed in San Francisco and continued coming around. But, Clay, stayed in New York, only visiting occasionally. But, about a year and 3 months ago, Clay started coming around more often. We all then discovered that Clay and Kelly had gotten back together. Their relationship then took off from there and Clay moved in with Kelly. And now, as you know, they're engaged!" explains Paige.**_

"_**Wow, quite a story!" exclaims Prue, as she and Piper take in everything they just heard. Clay and Kelly had a long road ahead of them!**_

"_**Yeah, things are very different, a lot's changed in the past 10 years," says Paige.**_

"_**You said we had a double wedding," says Piper. "When was it?"**_

"_**Saturday, October 17, 1998," says Paige, remembering.**_

"_**And when was Katie born?" asks Prue.**_

"_**Thursday, April 22, 1999," answers Paige.**_

"_**When was Melinda born? And Wyatt?" asks Piper. "And when did you and Andy get married?"**_

"_**Melinda was born Wednesday November 6, 2002. Wyatt was born Thursday, January 27, 2005. Andy and I got married Tuesday, June 3, 2003," Paige tells Piper.**_

"_**Wow, we've had really busy and full lives!" exclaims Prue.**_

_**Paige smiles. She feels better knowing that this Prue and Piper are from the past. While she was still the only Charmed One with knowledge of the present time, at least Prue and Piper aren't under some type of spell!**_

"_**Ok, so let's go see how everyone else is doing," says Paige, taking out 6 vials and filling them with potion.**_

_**Prue and Piper look at her.**_

"_**Better to be safe than sorry!" says Paige, as they walk into the living room.**_

_**When they enter the living room, they see Ryan, Leo, Clay, and Kelly.**_

"_**Potion's done," announces Prue.**_

"_**We have a plan," says Kelly.**_

"_**And we figured out how to destroy the Grimoire," says Ryan.**_

"_**Wait, where are the kids?" asks Piper, her maternal instincts kicking in.**_

"_**Upstairs, Anthony and Andy arewatching them," says Ryan.**_

"_**So, we were thinking that once we bind Amanda's power, all of will be able to fend off the guards and grab the Grimoire," explains Clay. **_

"_**And we'll use this to get it!" says Kelly, holding up a pillowcase.**_

"_**Why do we need that?" asks Prue, confused.**_

"_**Remember they're not from this time," says Paige.**_

_**Kelly nods. "Like the Book of Shadows, the Grimoire protects itself. Only in this case it's the opposite. The Book protects itself from evil. The Grimoire protects itself from good."**_

"_**So, we used an enchantment spell to cloak this pillow case in evil," says Clay, holding it up. "That way we'll able to grab the Grimoire."**_

"_**Sounds good, now what do you and Leo have on how to destroy the Grimoire?" Paige asks Ryan.**_

"_**We were thinking that a potion combined with a spell cast by the Charmed Ones would do the trick," says Ryan.**_

"_**Here's the spell," says Leo, handing it to Piper. "And Anthony's concocting the potion. It'll be ready by the time we return."**_

_**Prue, Piper, and Paige look over the spell.**_

"_**This is perfect!" says Paige, happily.**_

"_**Do we by any chance have a spell to take us to the Underworld?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**We wrote one," says Ryan, handing it to Prue.**_

"_**Now, isn't my husband resourceful?" says Prue, grinning.**_

"_**Ok, let's go," says Paige, as everyone grabs hands.**_

"_**3D places as we know,  
**__**Take us there and we will go," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison, as they all disappear in white lights. **_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 37. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Will Amanda be stopped in the future? Will their plan work? Does stopping Amanda send them home? Will Prue and Piper see what they need to in order to lose their doubts? Will Paige be rescued? Will she accept her new destiny? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? Can Amanda be stopped before she gets the other half of the amulet and activates the two, becoming invincible? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Prue and Ryan; will Ryan really leave or will Prue give him a reason to stay? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 38, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**

_**  
**_


	38. The Future Part V, Mission Accomplished?

_**Meant To Be Chapter 38!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: With keeping this short, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

_**Underworld-Chamber-Future**_

_**Prue, Piper, Paige, Ryan, Leo, Clay, and Kelly appear in white lights.**_

"_**Ok, we're here," says Ryan, looking around.**_

"_**Where exactly is here?" asks Piper, not remembering this place from her time.**_

"_**It's called the Underworld. It's the opposite of Up There, it's where demons live," explains Leo.**_

"_**Ok, so what now?" asks Clay.**_

"_**Well, the coronation chamber shouldn't be far from here," says Ryan. He'd been to the Underworld a couple of times before on missions to get information!**_

_**Suddenly, 10 demons shimmer in.**_

"_**Welcome!" says one of the demons, evilly.**_

_**Piper, surprised, throws her hands up and 3 of the demons blow up.**_

"_**What the hell was that?" asks Piper, freaked out.**_

_**The other 7 demons advance on them but Ryan creates a force field, blocking them. **_

"_**Piper, your future self has the power to blow things up," yells Paige.**_

_**Ryan is concentrating on keeping the force field up.**_

"_**Ok, guys, I can't keep this up much longer. They are really powerful," says Ryan, obviously in pain.**_

"_**On the count of three, Ryan release the force field and we'll all start fighting," says Prue, taking charge. "Do I still my power of telekinesis?"**_

"_**Yes," Paige tells her.**_

"_**Ok," says Prue, getting ready "1, 2, 3!"**_

_**Ryan releases the force field and Prue raises her hand vanquishing 3 demons, while the rest go flying, and knocking out a wall in the chamber they're in. **_

"_**Damn, 10 years does amazing things for my power," says Prue, gloating.**_

"_**Gloating later, fighting now!" screams Kelly, as the 4 other demons get up.**_

_**They demons approach Clay and Ryan but Piper raises her hands and they freeze.**_

_**Clay release 2 fireballs, killing 2 of the demons.**_

_**The other 2 demons unfreeze. They appear to be the head demons!**_

"_**You will not get past us!" cries Head Demon #1.**_

_**Head Demon #2 snarls at them.**_

"_**Snarl at this, bitch," cries Kelly, releasing lightning bolts at them.**_

_**The demons are barely fazed.**_

"_**Uh-oh!" exclaims Paige.**_

"_**Leo, what do we do?" asks Piper, panicky. **_

"_**Why are you asking me?" asks Leo, equally as panicked.**_

"_**Because you're our frickin whitelighter," says Piper, as the demons release energy balls throwing the 7 of them into the wall.**_

"_**You will never stop Amanda from being coronated as the new Source!" cries Head Demon #2.**_

_**Everyone gets up and Prue looks at Ryan, and they both nod their heads.**_

_**Ryan quickly gets up and creates 2 gigantic fireballs. He throws them at the demons and they are thrown into the wall.**_

_**Prue raises her arm and another wall is broken and the demons are sent further back, in even more pain.**_

_**Prue, Piper, and Paige gather together.**_

"_**Anyone got a vanquish in their pocket?" asks Prue.**_

"_**Um, demons of burning hell,  
**__**You will die with this spell," suggests Paige.**_

_**Prue and Piper nod, not arguing.**_

"_**Demons of burning hell,  
You will die with this spell," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison. The demons explode in flames.**_

"_**Good job!" says Kelly.**_

_**The sisters smile.**_

"_**But, Ryan, how did you know what Prue wanted you to do?" asks Clay, confused.**_

"_**Telepathy?" offers Leo.**_

"_**No, love!" says Prue, as she and Ryan kiss. "We have a battle tactic that if things look bleak, Ryan creates fireballs and I send the demons flying."**_

_**They look at each other, lovingly. When Prue got home, she was going to tell Ryan she loves him and wants him to stay!**_

_**Everyone else cracks a smile.**_

"_**Ok, well, we still have a coronation to stop," says Paige.**_

"_**The coronation chamber should be right around this corner," says Leo, as they head around a corner.**_

_**Suddenly, they see Amanda and a bunch of demons with her. There is a book in the center of the room, obviously the Grimoire.**_

"_**I'll be the bait," says Ryan, teleporting away from everyone and into the chamber where Amanda and the demons are.**_

"_**Hey, Amanda," says Ryan, cheerfully.**_

_**Amanda sees him and smiles, wickedly.**_

"_**Guards, get him!" orders Amanda.**_

_**The demons in the room chase after Ryan, as he runs away.**_

_**They run right past everyone else but Leo shields them with the power of cloaking.**_

_**Everyone else orbs/teleports into the chamber, to find Amanda in front of the Grimoire.**_

"_**How stupid do you think I am?" asks Amanda, telekinetically throwing them into the wall.**_

"_**You bitch!" screams Prue her rage boiling. She raises her arm and Amanda is thrown into the wall, on the other side of the chamber.**_

"_**Don't get up!" says Kelly, creating a force field around Amanda.**_

"_**Paige, hurry," says Leo.**_

_**Paige holds the pillowcase in her hands. "Grimoire!"**_

_**The Grimoire appears in white lights inside of the pillowcase.**_

_**Amanda breaks through the force field.**_

"_**NO!" screams Amanda, raising her arm but she is thrown into the wall.**_

_**Everyone turns and sees Ryan.**_

"_**Hurry, let's get out of here," says Clay, as Ryan walks over to them.**_

_**Everyone orbs/teleports out.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 38. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Will Amanda be stopped in the future? Will the Grimoire be destroyed? Does stopping Amanda send Prue and Piper home? Will Paige be rescued? Will she accept her new destiny? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? Can Amanda be stopped before she gets the other half of the amulet and activates the two, becoming invincible? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Prue and Ryan; will Ryan really leave or will Prue give him a reason to stay? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 39, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	39. The Future Part VI, Is It Over?

_**Meant To Be Chapter 39!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for their support with this story; I am so pleased with the number of Hits! I promise to continue giving 100 percent! _**

_**Anyway, here's chapter 39. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Future**_

_**Everyone orbs/teleports into the living room.**_

"_**We didn't get to use the potion!" exclaims Prue, annoyed.**_

"_**It's ok, she was more prepared for us than we thought. As long as we got the Grimoire, that's all that matters," says Leo.**_

_**Paige, who is holding the pillowcase with the Grimoire in it, sets it on the coffee table. Prue uses her telekinesis to remove the Grimoire from the pillowcase and sets it aside.**_

"_**Ok, so, do we have the spell and potion?" asks Piper, ready to get this over with.**_

"_**I got the spell," says Paige, pulling it out of her pocket.**_

"_**And I have the potion," says Anthony, walking into the living room and handing the potion to Piper. "I see you got the Grimoire."**_

_**Clay nods. "Where are the kids?"**_

"_**Andy's watching them upstairs," says Anthony.**_

"_**Ok," says Prue, as she telekinetically puts the Grimoire on the floor.**_

"_**Here goes nothing," says Piper, as she throws the potion and she and her sisters gather together.**_

"_**Evil book with enormous powers,  
**__**Now you will turn into a bouquet of flowers,  
As we wish it,  
**__**So mote it be," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison. The Grimoire transforms into a bouquet of flowers.**_

"_**Very clever guys," says Kelly, looking at Ryan and Leo.**_

_**They smile.**_

"_**Ok, we're ready to go home now!" cries Prue, looking up.**_

_**Nothing happens.**_

"_**Why isn't working, why aren't we being sent home?" asks Piper, looking at everyone.**_

"_**The Elders must not think you've seen or done what you're meant to," says Leo.**_

"_**I'll go check," says Anthony, orbing out.**_

"_**But, how in the hell will we know what that thing is?" asks Prue, angrily.**_

_**Everyone shrugs their shoulders, unsure.**_

"_**This is just great, we'll never get home to reconstitute the Power of Three," says Piper, frustrated.**_

"_**What is the last thing you guys did in your time?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**Um, we brought Paige back to the Manor to explain everything to her, but Amanda came and kidnapped her. When we left, you, Clay, and Kelly were going to rescue Paige," Piper tells Ryan.**_

"_**Wow, that was a really long time ago!" exclaims Kelly.**_

"_**You don't even know what happens to your father," says Clay. "Oops, me saying too much!"**_

_**Prue and Piper immediately jump at the mention of their father.**_

"_**What happens to him?" asks Piper, very concerned.**_

_**Prue listens, obviously also concerned.**_

"_**Well, um, he, um," starts Leo, as he bites his lip, nervously.**_

"_**Leo, spit it out already!" screams Prue, impatiently.**_

"_**Ok, well, um, your father was killed by a demon named Belthazor about a year after Melinda was born," says Leo, quickly. **_

"_**Oh My God!" cry Prue and Piper simultaneously.**_

"_**How?" asks Piper, tears beginning to form.**_

"_**He was home babysitting Melinda and Katie for us one night. When Belthazor attacked, he dove in front of the energyball and was killed," explains Leo, sadly.**_

_**Prue and Piper embrace, obviously both taken aback by the news they just received.**_

"_**But, we find Belthazor the next day and vanquish his sorry ass," says Paige, chipper. She knows how much Victor's death affected the Prue and Piper from her time; she can only imagine what type of revelation this must be for her sisters who won't experience it for another 4 years!**_

_**Prue and Piper break their embrace.**_

"_**At least his death was avenged," says Prue, silently crying.**_

"_**Something still bothers me, though," says Ryan. "Amanda didn't really put up much of a fight!"**_

"_**Maybe she knew she was outnumbered," says Prue.**_

"_**No, he's right. After all we've been through with her, we know that it takes a lot to stop her," says Clay, nodding his head. "Unless this was all a ruse."**_

"_**Very good, Clay," says Amanda, flaming in.**_

_**Everyone assumes a fighting position and Piper freezes to freeze her, but to no avail.**_

"_**Oh, Piper, that won't work on me," says Amanda. "You see I had a chameleon demon in your house and he heard your entire plan. He reported back to me and everything was a set up. That wasn't the real Grimoire nor was it really me; they were shape shifters."**_

"_**You evil son of a bitch!" cries Paige.**_

"_**Flattery won't save you now!" says Amanda, as she waves her hand and they are all thrown into the wall.**_

_**Amanda smiles devilishly and flames out.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 39. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Will Amanda be stopped in the future? What will it take to send Prue and Piper home? Will Paige be rescued? Will she accept her new destiny? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? Can Amanda be stopped before she gets the other half of the amulet and activates the two, becoming invincible? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Prue and Ryan; will Ryan really leave or will Prue give him a reason to stay? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 40, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**

_**  
**_


	40. The Future Part VII, Tricked, New Plan

_**Meant To Be Chapter 40!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Wow, 40 chapters are complete! I am so completely amazed by the results I have gotten with this story! I never ever expected that I would get to chapter 20, let alone to chapter 40! The inspiration with this story has been incredible and I love writing! I hope you guys are all enjoying the story and I thank you all for continuing to read; I really appreciate it!_**

_**Anyway, here's chapter 40. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Living Room-Future**_

_**"This is bad, this is so bad! It was all a ruse!" cries Prue, pacing around. "What the hell is a chameleon demon anyway?"**_

"_**It's a demon that gathers information by infiltrating the homes of witches. Chameleon demons morph into pieces of furniture, typically, and mostly go unseen. After they've gathered the necessary information, they report back to whoever it was that sent them," explains Leo.**_

"_**But, what did it morph into?" asks Ryan, thinking.**_

"_**That chair," cries Kelly.**_

"_**What chair?" asks Paige.**_

"_**There was a green chair in the foyer that Kelly noticed. She mentioned it to me but I just dismissed it, thinking it was nothing," says Clay, guiltily. "I'm sorry."**_

"_**Oh, Clay, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault!" says Prue, reassuringly.**_

"_**Still what do we do now?" asks Paige. "I'm sure Amanda will be sealed off in some part of the Underworld where we won't be able to find her."**_

"_**And we don't even know the coronation will be. It could be happening right now for all we know," says Piper.**_

"_**So, what, do we wait until after the coronation to make our next move?" asks Clay.**_

"_**That's all we can do for now," says Leo, sadly. He knows that once Amanda is coronated as the new Source it will be very hard to stop her!**_

"_**It's too bad this binding potion went to waste," says Paige, pulling it out of her pocket.**_

"_**Or did it?" asks Kelly, a smile creeping onto her face.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asks Prue, confused.**_

"_**The only people as strong as Amanda, or even the Source, are you guys," says Kelly, as she looks at the sisters.**_

"_**Why are you looking at us?" asks Piper, worried.**_

"_**Maybe if you cast a spell you can cancel out the protection Amanda most likely put on her activities. And then if the potion is made stronger, even if she does become the Source, you guys could still vanquish her if you also use a spell," says Ryan, understanding what Kelly meant.**_

"_**That's actually a really great idea. We could all help you," says Clay, smiling,**_

_**The sisters look at Leo.**_

"_**It might be possible," says Leo, happy someone had some sort of a plan.**_

"_**Ok, well let's split up. Paige, you help me strengthen the binding potion. Piper, you, Clay, and Kelly work on the spell to vanquish the Source. And Leo, you, and Ryan work on the spell to break through Amanda's protection shield," says Prue, resuming her position as leader. **_

_**No one moves.**_

"_**Come on, people. Move it!" cries Prue, clapping her hands.**_

_**Everyone breaks off to work on their respective tasks.**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Present**_

_**Ryan teleports in with Paige followed by Kelly and Clay.**_

"_**Ok, I think we lost her," says Clay, as they all sit down.**_

"_**Are you ok?" Kelly asks Paige. She can only imagine how scared and confused she must be!**_

"_**As ok as I can be under the circumstances," says Paige, taking deep breaths. **_

"_**Do you believe us?" asks Ryan, trying to get right to the point.**_

"_**I do," says Paige. "I mean how could I not after everything I've seen and experienced?"**_

"_**Welcome to our world!" says Clay, smiling.**_

_**Kelly lightly slaps him. "Ease her into this whole thing!"**_

"_**So, you think you got away," says Amanda, teleporting in.**_

_**Ryan, Clay, and Kelly combine their telekinetic abilities to throw Amanda into the wall.**_

"_**How do we stop her?" asks Kelly.**_

_**Ryan looks at Kelly and Clay, and throws a potion at Amanda's feet.**_

"_**We three witches call,  
On the powers of this witch to be stalled,  
As we desire it,  
**__**So mote it be," recite Kelly, Clay, and Ryan aloud and in unison. **_

_**Amanda raises her hand to release a bolt of lightning, but nothing happens.**_

"_**What did you do to me?" asks Amanda, angrily.**_

"_**We put a temporary bind on your powers," says Kelly. "But, don't worry we're working on permanently binding them."**_

_**Amanda gets up.**_

"_**Who said you could get up?" asks Clay, telekinetically throwing her into the wall.**_

_**Ryan waves his hand and Amanda teleports out.**_

_**Clay and Kelly look at him.**_

"_**I teleported her back to the Underworld," says Ryan, as Clay and Kelly nod.**_

"_**Wow, that was amazing!" says Page, astonished.**_

"_**Let us explain everything," says Kelly.**_

_**They break off into discussion.**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Living Room-Future**_

_**"Is everyone ready?" asks Leo, walking into the living room. Everyone else is already there.**_

"_**Yes, we all are," says Piper. "Where are the kids?"**_

"_**Upstairs, Anthony and Andy are watching them," says Leo, smiling reassuringly.**_

"_**Ok, we have the spell," says Prue, pulling it out of her pocket.**_

"_**3D places as we know,  
**__**The shield right now we will throw,  
We call upon the Power of Three,  
**__**Take us to where we wish to be," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison, as everyone disappears in whitelights. **_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 40. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Will Amanda be stopped in the future? Will their new plan work? What will it take to send Prue and Piper home? Will Paige be rescued? Will she accept her new destiny? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? Can Amanda be stopped before she gets the other half of the amulet and activates the two, becoming invincible? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Prue and Ryan; will Ryan really leave or will Prue give him a reason to stay? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 41, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**

_**  
**_


	41. The Future Part VIII, Almost

_**Meant To Be Chapter 41!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: I am desperately trying to write as many chapters as I can before school starts. It is currently August 29, 2005, and I start school September 5, 2005. So, there are 10 days until I start school! Once school starts, I will become very busy and not have as much time to write. I absolutely love this story; I have brought it so far in such a short amount of time! I promise to finish it no matter what!  
Anyway, here's chapter 41. I hope you enjoy it!_**

_**Underworld-Amanda's Chambers**_

_**Everyone appears in whitelights.**_

"_**Welcome to my humble abode!" says Amanda, grinning.**_

"_**We're ready for you this time, Amanda," says Ryan, confidently.**_

_**Amanda hurls a fireball at them but Clay puts up his deflection shield.**_

"_**You guys got chutzpa, I'll give you that much," says Amanda, walking around her chamber. "I mean coming here to my chambers, that takes guts."**_

"_**We've got more than guts," says Prue, threateningly. "We've got power!"**_

"_**Oh, what should I be scared?" asks Amanda, mockingly.**_

"_**Yes, actually, you should," says Piper, as she and her sisters join hands.**_

"_**Because we've got the Power of Three and nothing is stronger than that," says Paige.**_

_**Amanda releases a wave of 5 energyballs.**_

_**Prue squints her eyes and the energyballs are redirected back at Amanda, knocking her slightly back.**_

"_**I just gotta try harder," says Amanda, conjuring two huge lightning bolts and hurling it at them.**_

"_**Reversano!" cries Kelly, as the lightning bolts are sent back at Amanda, knocking her into the wall.**_

"_**Piper, hurry, try to freeze her," says Leo.**_

_**Piper raises her hands and Amanda freezes. She then begins to break out of the freeze.**_

"_**Hurry, throw the potion," yells Ryan.**_

_**Prue pulls the potion out of her pocket and throws it at Amanda's feet.**_

_**Amanda completely breaks through the freeze.**_

"_**Not to shabby," says Amanda. "Try this one on for size!"**_

_**She raises her hands but nothing happens.**_

"_**What the hell?" cries Amanda, looking at her hands. "Why aren't my powers working?"**_

"_**Because we bound your powers," says Piper, smirking.**_

"_**NO!" cries Amanda, approaching them.**_

_**Clay raises his arm and sends Amanda into the wall.**_

"_**Paige, you're up," says Prue.**_

_**Paige pulls out the pillowcase.**_

"_**Grimoire!" calls Paige, as it disappears in whitelights and reappears inside the pillowcase.**_

"_**TTFN!" says Ryan, grinning, as they all orb/teleport out.**_

_**Amanda is left standing alone in her chamber, powerless.**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Future**_

_**Everyone orbs/teleports into the living room. They find Andy and Anthony sitting on the couch, concerned looks on their faces.**_

"_**What's wrong?" asks Prue, worried.**_

"_**It's the kids," says Andy, sadly. **_

"_**What about them?" asks Piper, fear creeping into her voice.**_

"_**They've been kidnapped by a demon," says Anthony, sadly.**_

_**Prue and Piper look at their husbands, and then burst into tears.**_

"_**How, how could this happen?" asks Paige, near tears herself. She loves her nieces and nephew so much!**_

_**At this point, Prue and Piper are on the floor, crying on the shoulders of the men they love.**_

"_**We were in the nursery with the kids and this demon shimmered in. I tried to get to the kids, to orb the, out, but the demon knocked me out," says Anthony, visibly upset. **_

"_**And then I tried using some of my new found martial arts skills but the demons throw an energyball at me, knocking me into the wall. The last thing I saw was him shimmering out with the kids," says Andy, crying silently. **_

"_**So, what do we do?" asks Paige, wiping her tears away.**_

"_**We already looked through the Book and found the demon," says Anthony, pointing to the Book on the coffee table. It is open to the page entitled, "Belthazor."**_

"_**That's not possible, we vanquished Belthazor," says Ryan, seeing the page from his position on the floor with Prue crying on his shoulder.**_

"_**Yeah, he's right. We killed Belthazor after he killed Victor," says Kelly.**_

"_**Well, he was definitely the demon," says Andy.**_

"_**Maybe Amanda resurrected him with the Resurrection Spell from the Grimoire," suggests Leo.**_

"_**Very possible," says Anthony, on the same thought train as Leo.**_

"_**Speaking of, you guys have to destroy the Grimoire," says Kelly.**_

"_**Are you guys up for it?" asks Paige, kneeling next to her sisters. She can only imagine what type of pain they must be in. Even though they didn't really know the kids, because they were from a different time, it was still the pain of a mother losing a child!**_

"_**Yeah," says Prue, wiping away her tears.**_

"_**Let's do it," says Piper, as she and Prue get up.**_

"_**Here's the new spell," says Ryan, handing it to Paige.**_

"_**Why a new spell?" asks Prue, trying to hold it together.**_

"_**Just in case," says Leo.**_

_**The sisters gather together.**_

"_**Hear these words,  
**__**Hear our cry,  
Spirits far and wide,  
We call upon the Power of Three,  
To destroy this evil entity," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison. The Grimoire explodes in flames.**_

"_**At least that's taken care of," says Piper, as she touches the chair and is struck with a premonition. **_

_**Flash. Amanda releasing a fireball. Belthazor and Amanda together, the kids tied up. Amanda being coronated as the new Source. End Flash.**_

"_**Piper, did you just have a premonition?" asks Prue, confused. "I thought I got that power."**_

"_**Actually, once the Power of Three was reconstituted, the Elders decided it would be a power for all three of you to share," explains Leo.**_

"_**Ok, well, what'd you see?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**Amanda, she had her powers back. And I also saw her and Belthazor together and I saw the kids tied up. I also saw Amanda being coronated as the new Source," says Piper. She isn't using to getting premonitions!**_

"_**That must mean she found a way around our potion," says Clay. "But, how is she being coronated without the Grimoire?"**_

"_**They must have the ritual written down," offers Anthony.**_

"_**Oh, this is so not good!" says Paige.**_

"_**It's ok, we'll work all this out. At least we know where the kids and Belthazor and Amanda are now," says Ryan.**_

"_**New plan. We will make a potion to vanquish both Belthazor and the Source, aka Amanda. We'll also write vanquishing spells for them. And for the spell to vanquish Amanda, we'll combine it with the Source vanquishing spell and a spell to vanquish an evil witch. We'll use the same spell we used before to get to Amanda's chamber," says Prue, taking charge again. Being in control helps Prue take her mind off of her daughter! "Piper, you, Andy, and Kelly will work on the Belthazor vanquishing potion. Clay, you, and Anthony, will work on the Source/Amanda vanquishing potion. Paige, you, and Leo will work on the Belthazor vanquishing spell. Ryan, you and I work on the Source/Amanda vanquishing spell."**_

_**Everyone heads off to work on their respective tasks. **_

_**25 minutes later everyone reassembles in the living room.**_

"_**Everyone set?" asks Prue.**_

_**They nod.**_

"_**Ok, here we go," says Piper, as she and her sisters gather together.**_

**_"Andy and I'll stay here incase Amanda or Belthazor return," says Anthony._**

**_Everyone nods._**

"_**3D places as we know,  
**__**The shield right now we will throw,  
We call upon the Power of Three,  
**__**Take us to where we wish to be," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison, as everyone disappears in whitelights.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 41. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Will Amanda be stopped in the future? Will this plan finally work? What will it take to send Prue and Piper home? Will Paige be rescued? Will she accept her new destiny? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? Can Amanda be stopped before she gets the other half of the amulet and activates the two, becoming invincible? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Prue and Ryan; will Ryan really leave or will Prue give him a reason to stay? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 42, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	42. The Future Part IX, The End

_**Meant To Be Chapter 42!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Keeping this short, I greatly appreciate all of your support and I am so happy with the number of Hits I've received. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

_**Underworld-Amanda's Chambers**_

_**Everyone appears in whitelights, to find the kids tied up and Amanda and Cole (Belthazor's human form) waiting for them.**_

"_**Ah, Charmed Ones!" snarls Cole.**_

"_**Nice to see you again, too, Cole," says Clay, sarcastically.**_

"_**Didn't we like already vanquish you?" asks Kelly., disgusted.**_

"_**Amanda resurrected me," says Cole.**_

"_**Well, unfortunately, all that resurrection was for nothing," says Paige, smirking. "Because we're gonna vanquish you again."**_

_**Prue raises her arm but Amanda stops her.**_

"_**Eh, eh, eh. I have this," says Amanda, pulling out a button that looks like it controls an explosive. "There are explosives rigged to each of your kids, magically of course. And this button activates the explosives. Harm me and I'll kill them."**_

"_**You mother fuckin bastard!" cries Ryan. "You've got some balls."**_

"_**At least I got some," says Kelly, insultingly. Cole laughs.**_

_**Ryan's eyes flare with anger.**_

"_**Oh, you bitch!" cries Ryan, ready to use his powers full force.**_

"_**No, no, no. I'll kill your kids," says Amanda, threateningly.**_

_**Prue quickly uses her power and moves the button to her.**_

"_**What? NO!" cries Amanda, as Cole morphs into his demonic form: Belthazor.**_

_**Piper freezes him, as Amanda approaches them.**_

_**Ryan, still enraged from before, raises his arm and sends her full force into the wall. **_

"_**Throw the potion!" yells Leo.**_

"_**Don't we need a piece of flesh?" asks Prue, remembering what she had read on how upper-level demons.**_

"_**We had a piece of it from last time. Now, hurry and throw the potion," yells Kelly.**_

_**Belthazor is beginning to fight through the freezes.**_

_**Piper quickly throws the potion, as she and her sisters gather together.**_

"_**Burning beast of hells fire,  
**__**Hear our cry so you will tire,  
**__**Hard as bones and black as coal,  
Now with this spell we take your soul," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison. Belthazor explodes in flames.**_

_**Amanda gets up.**_

"_**How Dare You!" cries Amanda.**_

_**Prue and Ryan look at each other and nod.**_

_**Ryan creates 3 gigantic fireballs and hurls them at Amanda. Then, Prue quickly uses her telekinetic ability to throw Amanda into the wall. Amanda is hurt. Prue and Ryan's battle strategy worked again!**_

"_**Ok, throw the potion," says Clay.**_

_**Prue quickly throws the potion, as she and her sisters gather together.**_

"_**Phoebe, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace,"  
We vanquish this evil in this place,  
While calling on the Halliwell line,  
H**__**er face we now erase," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison. **_

_**Amanda begins to scream, in agony.**_

"_**You may have won, this time, but the war is far from over! Others will try to do exactly what I did. This is only the beginning!" cries Amanda, before she erupts in flames.**_

"_**Thank god she's gone!" exclaims Prue.**_

_**The explosives rigged on the kids disappear, as does the button Prue is holding.**_

_**They go over and untie the kids thankful they're ok.**_

"_**Let's go home," says Katie.**_

_**Everyone orbs/teleports out.**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Future-2 Hours Later**_

_**"Ok, well, the kids are all tucked in," says Leo, walking into the living room. Prue, Piper, Paige, Ryan, Leo, Andy, Clay, Kelly, and Anthony are all sitting around, talking.**_

"_**They're such angels!" Paige tells Prue and Piper. "One day, you guys'll give birth to the nephews and nieces I love so."**_

_**Prue and Piper smile. Their futures were truly great!**_

"_**What about you guys?" asks Anthony, looking at Paige and Andy. "You guys thinking about having kids anytime soon?**_

"_**Well, actually, I got a call from my OBGYN about an hour ago. I'm 3 weeks pregnant!" says Paige, gleefully.**_

"_**Is Andy the father?" asks Clay, playfully.**_

"_**No, you are," says Paige, seriously.**_

"_**What?" ask Clay, Kelly, and Andy in unison.**_

"_**Just kidding," says Paige, laughing. **_

_**Everyone congratulations Andy and Paige, the new soon-to-be parents!**_

"_**So, Prue, Piper, did you guys see what you wanted to see when you cast the spell?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**Everything and more," says Prue, smiling.**_

"_**Well, that's great to hear," says Andy, smiling.**_

"_**I have a wonderful husband," says Piper, kissing Leo. "And we have 2 great kids."**_

"_**And I have an amazing husband," says Prue, kissing Ryan. "And we have 1 incredible daughter and another kid on the way."**_

_**Prue looks at Ryan. "I can't believe I ever doubted us!"**_

_**Ryan looks at her, knowing exactly what she means. He remembers what a crossroad he and Prue were at once she discovered the truth. Now, he was glad she had seen that they were meant to be!"**_

_**They kiss.**_

"_**And we have a great sister and brother-in-law," says Piper, looking at Paige and Andy.**_

"_**And wonderful friends," says Prue, looking at Clay, Kelly, and Anthony.**_

"_**Our lives turned out better than we ever thought!" says Piper, as she and Prue smile, gleefully.**_

"_**We love all you guys," says Prue, as Piper nods.**_

"_**We love you, too," says everyone, in unison.**_

_**Suddenly, a swirling vortex opens and the spirits of Prue and Piper are pulled out of the bodies they're in and pulled into the vortex.**_

"_**I guess they're on their way home," says Paige. "I hope they're happy!"**_

_**Everyone smiles.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 42. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Will Prue and Piper tell of what they see in the future once they return home? Will Paige be rescued? Will she accept her new destiny? What is going to happen with the Power of Three; is Paige going to complete the Power of Three, reconstituting the Charmed Ones? Can Amanda be stopped before she gets the other half of the amulet and activates the two, becoming invincible? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Prue and Ryan; will Ryan really leave or will Prue give him a reason to stay? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 43, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	43. Return To The Present

_**Meant To Be Chapter 43!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Wow, I now have 1,210 Hits! What a remarkable number; thank you all for reading! Now that Prue and Piper are back in the present (they'll return in this chapter), I have yet to decide what my next move is. I can either end this story in a really easy way, which is not at all strenuous on me but won't satisfy you guys, or I could end it in a more difficult way, which is a bit strenuous on me but will satisfy you guys completely! This story is so amazing and I absolutely love it; it's been just as successful as my other story, United, if not more. _**

_**Anyway, here's chapter 43. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Living Room-Present**_

_**Paige, Ryan, Clay, and Kelly are all sitting around, watching television.**_

_**Suddenly, Prue and Piper appear in whitelights. **_

"_**Prue, Piper, welcome back!" exclaims Kelly.**_

"_**Thanks," says Prue, smiling.**_

"_**The Elders must've brought us back," says Piper, looking around. Everything looks the same as when they had left!**_

"_**They did. You both saw and did what you needed to in order to be brought back," says Leo, orbing in.**_

"_**I guess stopping Amanda and seeing how our lives turned out were what we needed to do and see in order to come back home," Piper tells Prue.**_

"_**Wait Amanda was also a threat in the future?" asks Paige, surprising her sisters. Apparently, she knows everything!**_

"_**Yes, she was, or is, or will be, whatever you know what I mean," says Prue. "I've never been good with tenses."**_

"_**But, she was stopped so it's fine," says Piper.**_

"_**Be right back," says Leo, orbing out.**_

"_**So, what was the future like?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**It was really great. Everything was so perfect!" says Prue, smiling,**_

"_**Dish, were you guys married?" asks Kelly. "And more happily, who was I married to?"**_

_**Prue and Piper look at each other; they can't tell them too much!**_

"_**Um, we were all married," says Piper.**_

_**Kelly, Clay, Ryan, and Paige stare at them.**_

"_**Why so skimpy on the details?" asks Paige.**_

"_**I get it," says Clay. "Telling about the future and what's to come may alter the course of history. By knowing what will happen, we may make different decisions, therefore creating a different path."**_

"_**Exactly!" says Prue relieved they understood.**_

"_**That makes sense," says Ryan.**_

"_**Speaking of, Ryan, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" asks Prue, hiding a grin. She knows what she must do now!**_

"_**Ok," says Ryan. "Excuse us!"**_

_**They walk into the kitchen.**_

"_**Prue, what's wrong?" asks Ryan, concerned. Did something bad happen in the future?**_

_**Prue pulls him in for a kiss. They both feel the passion, heat, and intensity!**_

"_**Whoa!" exclaims Ryan. "What was that for?"**_

"_**Ryan, I love you and I wanna be with you. It doesn't matter what's happened, let's just put that behind us. You and I are meant to be, we are truly soul mates!" says Prue, grinning from ear to ear.**_

_**Ryan smiles at her. "Really?"**_

"_**Yes, really. I hope this is enough of a reason for you to stay now," says Prue, giggling.**_

"_**Oh, just shut up," says Ryan, as he pulls her in for a kiss.**_

_**They begin making out.**_

_**Meanwhile, in the living room, Piper, Paige, Kelly, and Clay are talking.**_

"_**Where's Andy?" asks Piper, worried.**_

"_**Don't worry," says Paige. "He's still up there with the Elders."**_

_**Piper is impressed. "You guys trained her well!"**_

_**Paige smiles.**_

"_**Yeah, well, we had a lotta time," says Kelly.**_

_**Prue and Ryan walk into the living room, arms around each other's waists.**_

"_**Aren't you two happy?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**Well, we're officially back together!" says Prue, as they kiss.**_

"_**Oh, that's so great!" exclaims Clay.**_

"_**So, where do we stand with the Amanda thing? What was the last thing that happened?" asks Piper.**_

_**Ryan sits down on the chair and Prue sits on his lap.**_

"_**We temporarily bound Amanda's powers," says Ryan, referring to Kelly, Clay, and himself.**_

"_**But, to do it permanently we need the Power of Three," says Paige.**_

_**Prue and Piper look at her in shock; she seems to be accepting all of this very well!**_

"_**Speaking of powers, we need that spell to restore our powers," says Prue. "We now have the Power of Three."**_

"_**I have the spell," says Leo, orbing in. "That's why I left, to get the spell."**_

"_**Are all our powers bound?" asks Paige.**_

"_**The enchantment Amanda used bound the powers of all three of you," says Leo, pulling a piece of paper. "But, this spell will restore them."**_

_**Leo hands the paper to Prue, who gathers with her sisters.**_

"_**First Power of Three spell!" says Piper.**_

_**The sisters smile.**_

"_**Return our powers from whence they came,  
**__**So life can once again be the same," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison.**_

"_**Did it work?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**I don't know. Prue, trying moving something," says Leo.**_

_**Prue wiggles her finger and the remote control for the television moves from side to side.**_

"_**Piper, try your power," says Ryan, picking up a vase.**_

_**He drops it and Piper raises her hands and it freezes.**_

_**Ryan grabs the vase and puts it back.**_

"_**Wow, your powers are so cool!" exclaims Paige. **_

"_**I can also astralproject," says Prue, gloating.**_

"_**Gloating later," says Piper. "What are Paige's powers?"**_

"_**Due to her whitelighter jeans, her power is a combination of orbing and telekinesis. She has to call for something, point her hand at it, and it will disappear and reappear in white orbs," explains Leo.**_

"_**Give it a try, Paige," says Clay, picking up a book. "Try it on this book."**_

_**Paige concentrates. "Book!"**_

_**The book disappears from Clay's hand in whitelights and appears in Paige's hand.**_

"_**That's awesome!" cries Ryan.**_

_**Paige just stares at the book in her hand, in amazement.**_

"_**Paige can also orb," says Leo. **_

"_**Orbing is…" begins Piper.**_

"_**It's ok, Prue, we already explained that to her," says Kelly.**_

"_**Ok, well, then, what's her trigger?" asks Prue.**_

"_**My trigger?" asks Paige, confused.**_

"_**Yeah, you're trigger," says Prue. "It's what sort of activates your power. It's an emotion or a feeling, like anger or nervousness."**_

_**Kelly teleports behind Paige and says, "Boo!"**_

"_**Ah!" screams Paige, orbing out and in the same spot.**_

"_**Or fear," says Ryan.**_

_**Anthony orbs in.**_

"_**We have a gigantic problem," says Anthony. "Amanda knows where we hid the witch with the second half of the amulet."**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 43. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Can Amanda be stopped before she gets the other half of the amulet and activates the two, becoming invincible? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Who exactly is Amanda? Will Clay and Kelly get together? Will Prue and Piper have a double wedding? Will the events turn out the way Prue and Piper saw them in the future? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 44, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	44. Uhoh, Engagement

_**Meant To Be Chapter 44!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Keeping this short, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

_**Halliwell Manor-Living Room**_

_**"Wait, what do you mean where you hid her?" asks Prue. "Where is she?"**_

"_**She's downstairs in the basement. We found her and brought her here. We enchanted the basement, in order to block Amanda from being able to sense her and from being able to enter," explains Kelly.**_

"_**But, the enchantment won't last much longer because it wasn't the Power of Three," says Leo.**_

"_**Ok, Anthony, go tell the Elders we're on it," Piper tells Anthony.**_

"_**Got it," says Anthony, orbing out.**_

"_**Ok, so we need a spell to enchant the basement," says Prue.**_

"_**Already taken care of," says Paige, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to Prue.**_

_**Prue and Piper look the spell over.**_

"_**You wrote this?" asks Piper, perplexed. This is a really good spell!**_

"_**No, not me. I could never write a decent spell," says Paige. "Clay wrote it."**_

"_**Nice job," compliments Piper.**_

"_**Thanks," says Clay, smiling.**_

"_**Ok, so you guys should hurry and cast the spell," says Ryan.**_

"_**Don't forget, you have to stand in front of the basement door for it to work," says Leo.**_

"_**Ok," says Prue, as she and her sisters head into the kitchen.**_

_**The sisters are standing right in front of the basement.**_

"_**Here goes nothing," says Piper.**_

"_**Hear these words,  
**__**Hear our cry,  
Spirits far and spirits wide,  
We call upon the Power of Three,  
**__**To enchant the basement,  
**__**So mote it be," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison. **_

"_**Ok, at least that's taken care of," says Prue. "Let's head back into the living room."**_

_**They walk back into the living room.**_

"_**Did it work?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**We hope," says Paige.**_

"_**By the way, have you guys heard from Victor?" asks Prue.**_

"_**He had to leave on business for a few days, but he said he'd be back," says Ryan.**_

_**Prue and Piper nod.**_

_**Suddenly, Amanda flames in.**_

"_**Hello, everyone!" exclaims Amanda, cheerfully.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing here?" asks Paige, angrily. **_

"_**Oh, Paige, you're new but even you know exactly what I'm here for," says Amanda.**_

"_**You will not get the second half of the amulet!" cries Clay.**_

"_**Who's gonna stop me?" taunts Amanda. "You guys?"**_

"_**We don't have to do anything. We cast a spell to enchant the basement, blocking you from entering. And it's a Power of Three spell, so you can't break through it," says Piper, cockily.**_

"_**True, but, because this is the new Power of Three, I can break through," says Amanda, teleporting out.**_

"_**You guys follow her," says Leo.**_

_**Kelly waves her hand and the sisters disappear.**_

_**They reappear in the basement, to find Amanda attacking Jenna, the witch in possession of the second half of the amulet.**_

_**Amanda turns around and sees them.**_

"_**You can't stop me!" says Amanda.**_

"_**Wanna bet?" asks Prue, as she raises her arm and throws Amanda into the wall.**_

_**Paige sees that the amulet is no longer around Jenna's neck.**_

"_**Uh, guys, she's got the amulet," says Paige.**_

_**Amanda gets up, amulet in hand.**_

"_**Thanks for this," says Amanda, teleporting out.**_

"_**Oh no, this is so bad!" cries Jenna, getting up.**_

"_**Oh, Jenna, it'll be ok. We'll stop her," says Piper, reassuringly.**_

_**Jenna smiles, weakly.**_

_**15 minutes later, everyone is assembled in the living room. Jenna has joined Andy up there with the Elders.**_

"_**We don't even know what her next move is. For all we know, she has her own copy of the activation spell," says Piper.**_

"_**And if she activates the amulets, we all know we'll be the first ones she comes after," says Prue.**_

"_**And she'll kill us," says Paige.**_

"_**Well, we just won't allow that," says Clay.**_

"_**Clay, unfortunately, they're right. Once Amanda activates the amulets, she won't hesitate before killing all of us," says Kelly.**_

"_**Anyone got a plan?" asks Ryan.**_

_**Everyone nods their heads no.**_

_**Leo looks on. "How can you guys talk like this?" **_

"_**Leo, we're just stating the obvious," says Piper.**_

"_**Prue, Piper, Paige, you guys are the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches of all time. Prue, Piper, you guys have been witches for months now and you know that you don't just give up when things get tough. You're fighters; all three of you. Do not give up without a fight!" says Leo, trying to inspire the sisters.**_

"_**Leo's right," says Paige.**_

"_**We can do this," says Prue.**_

"_**We just need to put our heads together," says Piper.**_

_**The sisters seem inspired all of a sudden; Leo's little speech worked!**_

"_**Prue, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**Sure," says Prue, as they head into the kitchen.**_

"_**What's up?" asks Prue.**_

"_**Prue, I have been waiting for so long to do this and if this is possibly the end then I wanna do it right now," says Ryan.**_

"_**Do what?" asks Prue, confused.**_

_**Ryan gets down on one knee and pulls out a small, velvet box from his pocket. "Prue Halliwell, I love you with all my heart and all my soul. Will you marry me?"**_

_**Prue stands there, in shock, as Ryan opens the box to reveal a beautiful, 5 and ½ -carrot diamond ring. **_

"_**Yes, Ryan, I'd love to marry you," says Prue, gleefully. **_

_**Ryan slips the ring on her finger and they kiss.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 44. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Can Amanda be stopped before activates the two halves of the amulet, becoming invincible? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Will Clay and Kelly get together? Will Prue and Piper have a double wedding? Will the events turn out the way Prue and Piper saw them in the future? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 45, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	45. Family Problems, Amanda Problems

_**Meant To Be Chapter 45!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, Glenn Belland, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: There's no stopping me now! This story will have 50 chapters and chapter 50 will be the double wedding of Prue/Ryan and Piper/Leo; I found the perfect wedding ceremony! All questions from the Author's Notes at the end of the chapters will be answered before chapter 50 is posted. Thank you all for your support!_**

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Prue and Ryan are kissing.**_

"_**Wow!" exclaims Prue. "After all this time, we're finally engaged!"**_

"_**I know, it's so great," says Ryan, smiling.**_

"_**Let's go share our news," says Prue, as she takes his hand and they head back into the living room.**_

"_**What are you guys so happy about?" asks Clay, noticing the huge smiles on Prue and Ryan's faces as they entered the living room.**_

"_**We're engaged!" cries Prue, showing her ring.**_

_**The room erupts in screams, as everyone congratulates the newly engaged couple.**_

"_**One of my new sisters is getting married," says Paige, smiling. "This is so exciting!"**_

_**Prue and Ryan smile.**_

_**Leo hears the Elders summoning him.**_

"_**I gotta go, I'm being summoned. I'll be back as soon as I can," says Leo, orbing out.**_

_**Paige's cell phone rings. **_

"_**Excuse me," says Paige, as she picks up her phone. "Hello? Hey, Glenn. No, I'm not at my loft. But, I can meet you there; I have a lot to fill you in on. Half an hour, ok? Ok, bye."**_

"_**You own a loft?" asks Piper.**_

"_**No, I rent one on the other side of town," says Paige. "Speaking of, I gotta go. I just told my friend Glenn I'd meet him there."**_

"_**But, Paige, we in demon mode. You can't leave now," says Prue.**_

"_**Well, we don't have a plan, now do we?" replies Paige.**_

"_**True, but still, you have to stay and help," says Prue.**_

"_**Says who?" challenges Paige. "Ryan, Kelly, and Clay told me that when I became a witch I could also have a life. And I call seeing my friend having a life."**_

"_**Paige, this is a life-or-death situation, it takes precedent over meeting a friend!" cries Prue, obviously frustrated, Paige isn't listening to her and that annoys her. Prue is used to being the one everyone listens to!**_

"_**Prue, listen, I am not staying because there is no reason for me to stay here. We have no plan, no nothing. We're just sitting around, thinking. And I'm new at this, your guys thoughts are better than mine," says Paige, stubbornly. No one is going to dictate her life!**_

"_**Paige, you are not leaving this house!" screams Prue, her anger boiling.**_

"_**Watch me!" says Paige, as she heads into the foyer and opens the front door. Prue follows her.**_

"_**Paige, the Charmed Ones come first!" yells Prue, as Paige walks out and shuts the door behind her.**_

_**Prue walks back into the living room, hands on her hips.**_

"_**Dear god, she is so stubborn, pigheaded, and headstrong. I don't know where she gets it," rants Prue.**_

_**Kelly, Clay, and Ryan look at each other. They are telepathically talking to each other.**_

'_**It's a family trait,' thinks Kelly.**_

'_**It sure is. Prue has it, and Phoebe kind of had it,' thinks Clay.**_

'_**No disagreement here,' thinks Ryan.**_

"_**Guys," calls Prue, snapping her fingers. "Are you ok?"**_

"_**Huh? Uh, yeah, we're fine," says Clay, as they break their telepathic connection.**_

"_**Did you hear me?" Prue asks them.**_

"_**Yeah, you were ranting about Paige, like you rant about everything else when it annoys you," says Ryan.**_

_**Prue looks at him, and sarcastically, says, "Thanks for the support, dear fiancée." **_

_**Ryan looks at her, feeling bad. **_

"_**So, what do we do?" asks Piper.**_

"_**We summon her ass back here, that's what," says Prue.**_

"_**I meant about Amanda and the amulets," says Piper, eyeing Prue.**_

"_**Well, we need a well-crafted plan. One that Amanda won't see coming," says Kelly.**_

"_**But, what?" asks Ryan, out loud.**_

"_**What if we've been going about this thing the wrong way?" asks Clay, an idea forming.**_

"_**What are you thinking?" asks Prue.**_

"_**This whole time, we've been focusing on keeping Amanda from getting the halves of the amulet," says Clay.**_

"_**Right, because once she gets them and activates them, she becomes invincible," says Ryan.**_

"_**Right, but this whole time we should've been focusing on the amulet itself," says Clay.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asks Piper, confused.**_

"_**I get it," says Ryan, jumping on Clay's train of thought. "We should be focusing on how to destroy the amulets."**_

"_**Exactly!" exclaims Clay.**_

"_**Destroy them?" questions Kelly. "That amulet is an enormous source of power."**_

"_**It seems to be the only way," says Ryan.**_

"_**I don't know," says Prue, hesitantly. "Let's wait and see what Leo thinks."**_

"_**I think it's a good idea and so do the Elders," says Leo, orbing in. "It's the only way."**_

"_**So, how do we do it?" asks Piper, looking to Leo for guidance.**_

"_**With a potion and Power of Three spell," says Leo.**_

"_**Ok, well, then, let's get started," says Prue, taking charge. "Piper, Leo, Clay, you work on the potion. Kelly, Ryan, and I will work on the potion."**_

_**They each head off to work on their respective tasks.**_

_**Paige's Loft**_

_**Paige opens the door and enters.**_

"_**Glenn, I got your voicemail. I don't mind that you came in," says Paige, shutting the door and turning on the light.**_

_**She jumps, as she sees Glenn's tied up and Amanda standing up.**_

"_**Bring me the activation spell for the amulet or he dies!" cries Amanda, teleporting out with Glenn.**_

_**Paige stands there and pulls out her cellphone to call her sisters. They have to save Glenn!**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 45. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Will Glenn be saved? Will the amulet be destroyed? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? What is going to happen with Amanda; will the sisters kill her? Will Clay and Kelly get together? Will Prue and Piper have a double wedding? Will the events turn out the way Prue and Piper saw them in the future? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship will not get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 46, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	46. Finally Vanquished, Who Are You?

_**Meant To Be Chapter 46!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, Glenn Belland, Seer, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: 5 chapters, including this one, left! I cannot believe that this story is so close to its end! Wow! _**

_**Anyway, here's chapter 46. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Ryan teleports in with Paige.**_

"_**Did you guys finish the potion and spell?" asks Paige, anxiously.**_

"_**Yes, it's done," says Kelly.**_

"_**Good, so, we'll destroy the amulet, rescue Glenn, and vanquish Amanda," says Paige.**_

"_**Who said anything about vanquishing her?" asks Piper.**_

"_**We have to!" cries Paige. "She kidnapped my best friend and that is just not acceptable!"**_

"_**Paige, honey, I know you're upset but you need to relax," says Prue, trying to comfort her. Even though she's mad at Paige for just walking out, she knows how Paige feels right now!**_

"_**I will, after Amanda is vanquished," says Paige, stubbornly.**_

"_**But, we're not prepared to vanquish her," says Ryan.**_

"_**Well, let's get prepared," says Paige, frantically. "Where's Leo?"**_

"_**He had to go," says Clay. "We need time to work on the potion and spell to vanquish her."**_

"_**That's fine, as long as it gets done," says Paige, trying to remain calm.**_

"_**Ok, fine, same pairings as before. Paige, you'll help me, Ryan, and Kelly with the spell," says Prue, taking charge.**_

"_**Ok," says Paige.**_

_**They all head off to work on their respective tasks.**_

_**Underworld-Amanda's Cavern**_

_**We see Glenn tied up to a wall, restraints on his arms and legs.**_

_**Amanda is holding both halves of the amulet.**_

"_**Once I get the activation spell, I will become invincible," says Amanda, grinning.**_

"_**Who are you? What the hell is going on?" asks Glenn.**_

"_**Oh, Glenn, you have much bigger things to worry about, like my killing you," says Amanda, evilly.**_

_**Glenn looks on, in anguish.**_

_**Halliwell Manor-20 Minutes Later**_

_**Everyone reassembles in the living room.**_

"_**Ok, the potion's done," says Piper.**_

"_**And so is the spell," says Kelly.**_

"_**We also wrote a fake activation spell to give to Amanda in exchange for Glenn," says Paige, holding up the spell.**_

"_**And what about a spell to take us to Amanda's cavern?" asks Clay. "Because Leo orbed in while we were in the kitchen and says she shielded it."**_

"_**Also, taken care of. It was the same spell we used in the future," says Prue.**_

"_**Ok, well, it sounds good. Let's go," says Piper.**_

_**The sisters gather together.**_

"_**3D places as we know,  
**__**The shield right now we will throw,  
We call upon the Power of Three,  
**__**Take us to where we wish to be," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison, as everyone disappears in whitelights.**_

_**Underworld-Amanda's Chamber**_

_**Everyone appears in whitelights. They see Glenn tied to a wall.**_

"_**I knew you guys would find a way around my shield," says Amanda, holding the two halves of the amulet in her hand. "Do you have the activation spell?"**_

"_**Yes, we do. But, first release Glenn," says Prue.**_

"_**No, spell first," says Amanda, refusing to lose her leverage.**_

"_**Fine," says Paige, holding the spell in her hand. **_

_**Amanda teleports the spell into her hands.**_

"_**Thanks for this," says Amanda, as she raises her hand and a rope appears around Glenn's neck. She waves her hand and it begins to choke him.**_

"_**Glenn!" cries Paige, running to him.**_

"_**Once I become invincible, you're all next," says Amanda.**_

"_**Hear these words,  
Hear my cry,  
Spirits far and wide,  
I call upon the powers that be,  
Activate this amulet,  
So mote it be," recites Amanda, aloud.**_

_**She looks at the amulet, but nothing happens.**_

"_**You tricked me," says Amanda, angrily.**_

"_**Yup, we did," says Ryan, smiling.**_

"_**Now, he'll die," says Amanda, as she waves her hand and the ropes squeeze together around Glenn's neck.**_

"_**That's what you think," says Prue, waving her hand and sending Amanda into the wall.**_

_**Glenn is making choking noises.**_

_**Paige throws the potion at Amanda's feet and gathers with her sisters.**_

"_**Wicked eyes shall see no more,  
**__**We vanquish this evil in this place,  
**__**Back with the souls they tore,  
**__**Across time and space, let this evil be erased," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison. Amanda explodes in flames. The two halves of the amulet fall on the floor.**_

_**Paige runs over to Glenn, who is untied. She pulls him into a hug.**_

"_**What about the amulet?" asks Kelly. "Do we still destroy it?"**_

"_**Destroy it and you lose a hand," says a woman that we recognize as the Seer.**_

"_**Who are you?" asks Prue, protectively.**_

"_**I'm the Seer and that amulet is mine," says Seer, as she waves her hand and the two halves appear in her hand.**_

"_**Exodotum!" cries the Seer, as the two halves come together and glow.**_

"_**Oh no, she's activated the amulet," says Ryan, frantically.**_

"_**Oh shit," cries Clay. "This is bad."**_

_**The amulet glows and a beam of light comes out of the amulet hitting the sisters. They disappear.**_

_**The Seer flames out.**_

"_**Where'd they go?" asks Kelly out loud.**_

_**Glenn looks on, freaked out.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 46. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Where did the Seer send the sisters? Will they be rescued? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? Will Clay and Kelly get together? Will Prue and Piper have a double wedding? Will the events turn out the way Prue and Piper saw them in the future? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship won't get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 47, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	47. What Happened? Where Are We?

_**Meant To Be Chapter 47!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, Glenn Belland, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Well, 4 chapters, including this one, left! Wow, this story is almost over, I cannot believe it!_**

_**Also, as you read this chapter please take a moment to remember all of the people who have been killed and affected by Hurricane Katrina. It is truly heartbreaking! **_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Kelly, Clay, and Ryan are in the kitchen, looking through the Book of Shadows. Tea is boiling on the stove.**_

"_**Anything?" asks Ryan, pacing.**_

"_**No, there's absolutely nothing that explains what happens to Prue, Piper, and Paige," says Kelly, dejectedly.**_

"_**There has to be something," says Ryan, frantically.**_

"_**Ryan, we've looked the book 3 times from cover to cover, there is nothing," says Clay.**_

"_**No, this can't be. My fiancée cannot just be gone!" cries Ryan, angrily.**_

_**Leo orbs in.**_

"_**Leo, please say you found out something," says Ryan, hoping.**_

"_**No, the Elders have no clue where the sisters are," says Leo.**_

"_**Then, what the hell good are they?" asks Ryan, bitterly.**_

"_**Ryan, keep your voice down," says Kelly.**_

"_**No, I will not. I am fuckin pissed off. No one knows where my fiancée and that is just not acceptable!" screams Ryan, banging his hand down on the kitchen table. Random things come flying out of the cupboards. It is obviously Ryan's telekinetic powers!**_

"_**Ok, Ryan, buddy, relax," says Clay.**_

_**Ryan takes a deep breath. "Where's Anthony? I thought he was helping, too."**_

"_**Anthony is out trying to gather information from any possible source," says Leo.**_

"_**What did the Book say about the amulet?" asks Ryan. "Maybe it can explain what happened to them."**_

"_**All the Book said was that the amulet has unlimited power. Its power is beyond anything ever seen before. Its power can even kill people," says Clay.**_

_**The teakettle whistles and Kelly goes to grab it.**_

"_**Well, they're not dead, right?" asks Ryan, trying to remain calm.**_

"_**No, they're not. The Elders would know, no matter what," says Leo, reassuringly.**_

"_**So, it has to be something," says Kelly, as she hands Ryan, Clay, and Leo a cup of tea. She sips her own glass of tea.**_

"_**Thanks," say Ryan, Clay, and Leo simultaneously.**_

_**Kelly smiles.**_

"_**Let's hope Anthony can find something out," says Ryan, sipping his tea. He is deadly worried about Prue and her sisters!**_

_**Creepy House**_

_**Prue, Piper, and Paige wake up in an empty room. The walls are painted white and the floor is tiled.**_

"_**Where are we?" asks Piper, looking around.**_

"_**This is definitely not the mall," says Paige.**_

"_**Ok, well, this room we're in is completely empty," observes Prue.**_

"_**There's a door," says Piper, pointing to a brown door towards the front of the room.**_

"_**We should check out what's outside," says Prue.**_

"_**I'm not going out there," says Paige, fear evident in her voice.**_

"_**Paige, it's ok. Piper and I are here and we all have powers," says Prue.**_

"_**Speaking of, we should check to make sure we still have our powers," says Piper.**_

_**Prue pulls her keys out of her pocket and throws them into the air.**_

_**Piper raises her hands and they freeze. Prue then waves her arm and they fly into the wall.**_

"_**Paige, try calling for them," suggests Prue.**_

_**Paige concentrates. "Keys!"**_

_**The keys appear in whitelights in Paige's hand.**_

"_**Ok, so, we still have our powers," says Paige, giving the keys to Prue who puts them back in her pocket.**_

"_**Ok, let's get up and grabs hands," says Prue.**_

_**The sisters get up and grab each other's hands.**_

"_**Ok, let's go," says Piper, as they cautiously head to the door.**_

_**Prue opens the door and they walk outside.**_

_**Outside is a long corridor. The walls are black and the floor is solid wood. There is a small light overhead.**_

"_**Ok, this is creepy," says Paige.**_

_**They hear what sounds like the moans of ghosts.**_

"_**No, that is creepy," says Piper, panicked.**_

_**They cautiously head down the hall.**_

_**Prue looks back.**_

"_**Guys, the hall id disappearing behind us," Prue tells her sisters.**_

_**They quickly run down the corridor, the hall continuing to disappear behind them, and they see a door.**_

_**Prue uses her power and opens the door and the sisters run inside. They shut the door and lean against it, still holding each other's hands.**_

"_**Ok, what the hell is this place?" asks Paige.**_

"_**It must be like some type of haunted house," says Prue.**_

_**Piper's eyes widen, as she sees a shadow approaching them.**_

"_**Uh, guys, what's that?" asks Piper, freaked out.**_

_**Prue and Paige see it too and their eyes widen.**_

"_**Ok, whatever it is, we can handle it together," cries Prue.**_

_**The shadow begins to moan and comes even closer.**_

_**When it gets close to the sisters, they recognize the shadow.**_

"_**Phoebe?" questions Piper, not believing her eyes.**_

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here's chapter 47. I hope you enjoyed it! So many plot lines, so many twists, and so much drama! If you have any questions or are confused in anyway, please e-mail me! So, what's going to happen next? Where are the sisters? Is that really Phoebe? Will they be rescued? What is going to happen with Victor; will Prue and Piper welcome him back into their lives? Who exactly is Kelly? How does she fit into all of this? Will Clay and Kelly get together? Will Prue and Piper have a double wedding? Will the events turn out the way Prue and Piper saw them in the future? What is Prue and Ryan's real story, which not even her sisters know? What is the other part of the story, which only Ryan, Leo, and Grams know? How does Grams fit into all of this? With the trial period, will Piper and Leo be able to prove to the Elders that their relationship won't get in the way of their jobs? Answers coming soon! Stay tuned! Chapter 48, coming soon! In the meantime, please REVIEW!_**


	48. Is This Real?, New Beginnings

_**Meant To Be Chapter 48!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, Glenn Belland, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Anthony Carver, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: 3 chapters, including this one, left! I hope you are enjoying these chapters._**

_**Here's chapter 48, I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Creepy House**_

_**"Phoebe?" questions Piper, not believing her eyes.**_

"_**Yes, dear sisters, it's me," says Phoebe.**_

"_**Oh My God!" cry Prue and Piper as they try to hug Phoebe.**_

_**Phoebe raises her hand and Prue and Piper are thrown into the wall.**_

"_**What the hell?" asks Paige.**_

"_**I don't do hugs anymore. I'm evil," says Phoebe, smiling evilly.**_

"_**That's not Phoebe," cries Prue, as she and Piper get up.**_

"_**Oh yes, it is Prue. Or do you not recognize the pain in my voice?" asks Phoebe, sadistically.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" asks Prue, not getting it.**_

"_**Oh, Prue, you caused me so much pain in my life. You pushed me away, shunned me, and were such a bitch to me. You're the reason I'm dead!" screams Phoebe.**_

"_**No, it's not true," says Prue. **_

"_**Oh, yes it is, Prue, and we both know it," says Phoebe.**_

"_**Phoebe, stop this," says Piper.**_

"_**Oh, Piper, come on, don't be so naïve. We both know this is the true me. Or at least the me you were always afraid of," says Phoebe.**_

"_**What?" asks Piper.**_

"_**You were always afraid that I would turn evil and here I am, as evil as could be. And I'm evil because you didn't love me enough!" cries Phoebe.**_

"_**That's not true!" cries Piper, tears threatening to flow.**_

"_**Oh, it is," says Phoebe.**_

"_**Why are you doing this, Phoebe?" asks Paige.**_

"_**Oh, Paige, don't even talk to me. You don't even know me. You are not good enough to be part of the Power of Three, you aren't worthy of being a Charmed One," says Phoebe.**_

"_**Yes, I am," says Paige, her voice shaky.**_

"_**No, you're not. You're a worthless piece of shit," says Phoebe.**_

"_**NO!" cries Paige.**_

_**Prue, Piper, and Paige huddle in a corner, together.**_

"_**This isn't Phoebe, don't listen to her," says Prue, as Phoebe approaches them.**_

_**Suddenly, they reappear in the Manor. They are in the living room, next to the fireplace.**_

"_**It worked!" exclaims Ryan, happy.**_

"_**What happened?" asks Piper, as she and her sisters get up.**_

"_**Using the amulet, the Seer sent you guys to a haunted house in another dimension," says Kelly.**_

"_**But, thanks to Anthony's information source, we were able to bring you back," says Clay, smiling.**_

"_**Why were you guys huddling in the corner?" asks Leo, confused.**_

"_**Phoebe was there, at least it looked like Phoebe, and she was saying such horrible things to us," says Prue, relieved to be home.**_

"_**It was the power of the amulet," says Leo. "It wasn't really Phoebe, it was an illusion."**_

"_**Wait, where's Glenn?" asks Paige, suddenly remembering him.**_

"_**I knocked him out and sent him back to his apartment," says Ryan. "Paige, you should go talk to him soon."**_

"_**I will, after we vanquish the Seer and destroy the amulet," says Paige, as her sisters nod.**_

"_**We're all ready for that," says Kelly, pulling out 2 potions and 3 spells.**_

_**She hands them to the sisters.**_

"_**What's the extra spell for?" asks Piper.**_

"_**To separate the Seer from the amulet," explains Ryan.**_

"_**Let's go," says Leo, as they orb/teleport out.**_

_**Underworld**_

_**Everyone orbs/teleports in.**_

_**They find the Seer waiting for them.**_

"_**I knew you'd get back and then come for me," says the Seer.**_

_**The sisters gather together and Prue pulls one of the spells out of her pocket**_

"_**We call upon the Power of Three,  
**__**Separate her from this powerful entity," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison. The amulet flies off the Seer's neck and into Prue's hand.**_

_**Kelly quickly waves her hand and throws the Seer into the wall.**_

_**Piper throws one of the potions at the Seer's feet.**_

"_**Phoebe, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace,  
We vanquish this evil in this place,  
While calling on the Halliwell line,  
**__**Her face we now erase," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison.**_

_**The Seer screams in agony and explodes in flames.**_

"_**Now that the Seers' gone, do we still destroy the amulet?" asks Clay.**_

"_**Yes, you do," says Leo.**_

"_**Why?" asks Piper, confused. "Now that's Amanda's gone, the halves of the amulet can be split between two covens for safeguarding again."**_

"_**No, they can't," says Leo. "The Elders told me that the Seer cast a spell to enchant the halves of the amulet for evil. Her spell was powerful enough to make the amulet a source of enormous evil power."**_

_**The sisters nod as Paige throws the potion.**_

"_**From ancient times this power came,  
**__**For all to have but none to remain,  
**__**We call upon the Power of Three,  
**__**To destroy this neutral entity," recite Prue, Piper, and Paige aloud and in unison. The amulet turns to dust.**_

_**(A/N: The first 2 lines of the spell used to destroy the amulet were taken from Charmed Season 7, Episode 22, "Something Wicca This Way Goes…?") **_

"_**Ok, well, at least that part of the nightmare is over," says Piper, as everyone nods.**_

"_**Let's go home," says Ryan, as they orb/teleport home.**_

_**Halliwell Manor-2 Hours Later**_

_**Paige walks into the living room from the foyer. Everyone is sitting around.**_

"_**Paige, listen, Piper and I have been talking. If you trust Glenn with our secret, then so do we," says Prue, smiling. They have to start building the bonds of trust!**_

"_**Really?" asks Paige, a smiling forming. She thought her sisters were gonna make Leo use memory dust on Glenn.**_

"_**Yes, really," says Prue.**_

"_**See, now you'll have one person to talk to outside the family about your magic," says Piper.**_

"_**And let's keep it at one," says Prue.**_

_**Paige nods. "Speaking of, Prue, I have to tell you that you were right. Being a witch is the most important thing in my life. I now see that it does come before everything else."**_

_**Prue and Paige smile at each other, a mutual understanding.**_

_**Piper smiles, as Leo orbs in.**_

"_**Hey, honey," says Piper, kissing him.**_

"_**Hey," says Leo. "Piper, can we talk?"**_

"_**What's wrong?" asks Piper, worried.**_

"_**Piper, when you and your sisters disappeared, I thought I lost you forever," says Leo. "And I realized at that moment that I can't live without you for another second."**_

_**Leo gets down on one knee and pulls out a small velvet box. "Piper Halliwell, you are the love and light of my life. Will you marry me?" **_

_**Piper eyes well up with tears.**_

"_**Yes, Leo, I'll marry you," says Piper, as Leo opens the box and slips the ring on her finger. It is a 3 and ½ carrot diamond ring.**_

_**Leo gets up and they kiss.**_

_**Prue, Paige, Ryan, Kelly, and Clay clap and congratulate the newly engaged couple.**_

"_**Piper, this is so great. We could have a double wedding," says Prue, grinning from ear to ear.**_

"_**That's a great idea," says Piper, smiling.**_

**_Also, here is the story of what really happened between Prue and Ryan:_**

_**-Penny Halliwell knew that she was going to die, through dreams (prophecies.) She did not want to die and leave her granddaughters to discover and learn how to use their powers on their own. Penny knew they would need guidance!**_

_**-So, she came up with a plan…**_

-Ryan Scott, a family friend, was a very experienced witch. Penny knew that he would be the perfect person to guide Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. She knew that it would be 3 years until she died, but her plan would have to be put into action right away. Penny decided that she would start with Prue, since she was the oldest. She spoke with Ryan and they planned everything (except for them falling in love with each other.) Kelly, Prue's best friend and also a witch, had been Ryan's girlfriend at the time.  
_**  
-Once Prue had accepted her new destiny and had begun training with Ryan (and were falling in love with each other,) he could no longer hold back and proclaimed his love for her. Prue admitted that she also loved him. But, they had a problem: They were both involved with other people. They decided to sneak around and everything went off fine, until 3 and ½ years ago, Phoebe walked in on Prue and Ryan having sex. Ryan, using a spell from the Book of Shadows, erased Phoebe's memory and then Prue and Ryan decided to split up because it was too complicated for them. Ryan went to Las Vegas to live with his cousin because Phoebe had told Kelly what she had seen and Kelly dumped Ryan and moved to New York.**_

-Right after Grams died, Prue wrote Ryan a letter telling him of a plan that she had. She wanted to use a spell to make Phoebe and Roger be together, so she could break off her engagement with Roger and so when Phoebe left for New York, Prue would have more of a reason to want Phoebe to stay there. If Phoebe never returned, then her, Piper, and Phoebe would never fulfill their destiny and Piper and Phoebe wouldn't receive their powers. Prue didn't want her sisters to get their powers because she didn't want to share. Ryan sent her a spell and she cast it and everything worked out perfectly!

-Little did they know that Kelly had returned to San Francisco. She had followed everything that Ryan and Prue had done (before and after she left, and while she was still there) and vowed revenge on Ryan!

_**Author's Note: Two to go! Stay tuned and please REVIEW!**_


	49. Wedding Preparations

_**Meant To Be Chapter 49!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: We're coming down to the wire! This is the second to last chapter! Wow, that went fast! _**

_**Anyway, here's chapter 49. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**It is now Saturday, October 10, 1998. The double wedding of Prue/Ryan and Leo/Piper is exactly a week from today. Kelly and Clay have been dating for over 4 months now and things are getting pretty serious. Glenn has kept the sisters secret and has met a woman named Jessica, whom he cares for greatly. Everyone has forgiven Andy and welcome him back into their lives; his killing Phoebe wasn't of his own volition so that changes things! The one really responsible for Phoebe's death, Amanda, is gone for good! Prue is currently 3 months pregnant; Prue and Ryan didn't plan on getting pregnant before the wedding but it just happened. Ryan has moved into Prue's room and Leo has moved into Piper's room. Clay also moved in with Kelly. Prue and Piper have also welcomed Victor back into their lives with open arms; Prue put past grudges behind her. The sisters also told Darryl and Shelia about their secret. Prue, Piper, and Paige have become extremely close over the course of the last few months; much like Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were.**_

_**We join the sisters in the living room.**_

"_**I cannot believe that the wedding is a week away," says Prue, smiling.**_

"_**I know, it feels like yesterday we just started planning," says Piper.**_

"_**Yet, it was 5 months ago," says Paige.**_

"_**I'm so glad we decided to have a double wedding. I couldn't think of anyone better to have it with than one of two favorite sisters," says Piper, writing a few notes on a pad for the wedding.**_

"_**Neither could I," says Prue, as they hug.**_

"_**So, Paige, have all the up-to-the-minute arrangements been made?" asks Piper.**_

"_**Yes, let's see. I'm going to be maid-of-honor for both of you. Shelia and Kelly will be bridesmaids. Clay and Anthony are going to be the best men for both Ryan and Leo. Andy and Darryl will be ushers. And Victor will be walking you guys down the aisle," says Paige.**_

"_**Sounds good," says Piper.**_

"_**Guys, I can't believe the wedding is next week," says Prue, smiling gleefully.**_

"_**I know, it's amazing," says Piper. "I'm going to be Mrs. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt."**_

"_**And I'm going to be Mrs. Prue Halliwell-Scott," says Prue.**_

"_**And I'll still be Ms. Paige Matthew-Halliwell," says Paige, sounding sad.**_

"_**Oh, Paige, don't worry. You'll find Mr. Right, he's out there somewhere," says Prue, putting her arm around Paige comfortingly.**_

"_**Yeah, you will, Paige," says Piper, also putting her arm around Paige. "Besides, Prue and I will always be here for you."**_

_**Paige smiles. "I love you guys."**_

"_**We love you too!" exclaims Prue and Piper simultaneously, as the 3 sisters hug.**_

_**Halliwell Manor-Kitchen**_

_**"Ryan, catch," calls Leo, throwing him a beer.**_

"_**Thanks, man," says Ryan, opening his beer and taking a sip.**_

"_**So, you guys ready to take that walk down the aisle next week?" asks Clay.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm so ready. I've waited so long for it to come," says Leo.**_

"_**Me too," says Ryan. "Besides, I hear that once you get married everything gets better."**_

"_**Connection," says Leo.**_

"_**Kisses," says Ryan.**_

"_**Cuddling," says Leo.**_

"_**Togetherness," says Ryan.**_

"_**Sex!" say Ryan and Leo simultaneously. They laugh.**_

"_**The sex really gets better?" asks Clay.**_

"_**Oh, yeah, it's like once you get married you have more fire, more passion. Each time you have sex is like a new experience," says Leo.**_

"_**And one the honeymoon night, oh my god! That's the best you'll ever have!" says Ryan.**_

"_**How do you guys know this?" asks Clay, curious.**_

"_**Friends!" say Leo and Ryan simultaneously.**_

"_**Guys, I wanna tell you something, but you have to keep it a secret," says Clay.**_

"_**Sure, man, what is it?" asks Leo.**_

"_**I'm gonna ask Kelly to marry me next week at the wedding!" cries Clay.**_

"_**Clay, that's great," says Ryan.**_

_**The guys smile. The wedding is really going to be great!**_

**_Ok, so the wedding is a week away. Everyone is busy working on the details to have the perfect day. I, as the writer, have a lot of work ahead of me for chapter 50. I have to finish the story in such a way that you'll remember it forever. I want you to be able to read the last chapter of this story, the wedding, and be blown away. I hope it will be as enjoyable as you want it to be!_**

**_So, here's your invitation:_**

_**Family Requests Your Presence At The Double Wedding of:**_

_**Prue Halliwell & Ryan Scott**_

_**and**_

**_Piper Halliwell & Leo Wyatt On The Day 24th of September, 2005_**

_**We Hope To See You There!**_

**_Author's Note: One to go! The final chapter will be the wedding! Stay tuned and please REVIEW!_**


	50. The Wedding, Here Endeth The Story

_**Meant To Be Chapter 50!**_

**_By: Matt91_**

**_Disclaimer: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell don't belong to me, as do Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris, Clay, Victor Bennett, and any other characters that appear on the show. Quake also doesn't belong to me. The idea for this story belongs to me, as do Eric and Barbara Jones, Kelly Phillips, and Amanda Williams. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at _**

**_Author's Note: Ok, well, here it is. This is the last chapter of "Meant To Be?" I think this was the most perfect title I ever could've come up with! This story has been one of my most successful yet! I never saw this story coming out so phenomenally when I first posted it, but, boy, was I surprised! I brought this story extremely far in 9 months, I wrote 50 chapters over the course of 9 months. Through all the trials and tribulations I've been through with this story, I've learned so much and have grown as a writer! I have used so many plots/storylines and have put my heart and soul into this story! It will always have a special place in my heart I love it so much! I would be more than happy to continue, but I know that now is the right time to end! This story and my other Charmed story, "United", have been my two most successful stories and I love them dearly!_**

_**Well, now, on with the final chapter. I hope it's everything you want it to be! Enjoy!**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Everyone is getting ready because today is the day, the day Prue/Ryan and Piper/Leo are getting married. All of the preparations for this special day have been made down to the very last detail!**_

_**Ryan, Leo, Clay, Anthony, Darryl, Clay, and Victor are all in the attic. They are all wearing their black tuxedos.**_

"_**Today's the big day!" says Clay, patting both Ryan and Leo on the back.**_

"_**You guys are so lucky, Prue and Piper are so great," says Andy. "Believe me, I grew up with them, so, I know."**_

"_**Yeah, they are great," says Ryan, as he and Leo smile.**_

"_**Guys, I gotta thank you for making me an usher, it means a lot to me," says Darryl. **_

"_**Yeah, it means a lot to me too," says Andy.**_

"_**It's nothing, you guys are practically family, anyway," says Leo.**_

"_**Darryl, is married life all it's cracked up to be?" asks Anthony.**_

"_**Sometimes, yes, sometimes, no. Marriage has its up and downs, just like every relationship. But, if you work hard and you love each other, everything'll be fine," says Darryl.**_

"_**Trust the man, marriage can be both good and bad," says Victor.**_

_**Clay looks out the window. "Guys, our limo is here."**_

_**A black limo is arriving at the Manor and taking all of the men to the Catering Hall, where the wedding is to be held. Then, a white limo will arrive and take all of the ladies.**_

"_**Ok, let's go," says Anthony, as they all leave.**_

_**We head to Prue and Ryan's bedroom, where we see Prue, Piper, Paige, Shelia, and Kelly.**_

_**Prue and Piper each look stunning! They're wearing long, silk, ruffled dresses. Prue's dress has a delicate pattern with roses on it, while Piper's dress has a more drawn-out lily pattern on it. They both had white shoes made to match their dresses and are proudly wearing their engagement rings. They had gone to the salon the night before and Prue's hear is straight, with little flowers in it, while Piper's hair is in a fancy bun, with little bows in it.**_

"_**You guys look so beautiful!" cries Paige, happily.**_

_**Paige, Kelly, and Shelia look beautiful! They are wearing light pinkish dresses with a clear design of daises on them. Their shoes match their dresses. They had also gone to the salon the night before. Paige's hair was long and flowing, Kelly's hair was in a fancy ponytail, and Shelia's naturally short hair, looked combed and sleek. **_

"_**I have to thank you guys for making me a bridesmaid," says Shelia. She's never been in a wedding before!**_

"_**Oh, please, Shelia, you're like family," says Piper, smiling. "Besides, it help that you know our secret. That means we have nothing to hide."**_

_**The feelings in the room were one's of anxiousness, joy, and sheer delight. The ladies are all wearing smiles!**_

"_**I hope I'm dressed appropriately," says Phoebe, as she appears in whitelights. She too is wearing a light pinkish dress with a clear design of daises on it and the shoes to match. Her hair is also in a bun. **_

"_**Oh My God!" cries Prue.**_

"_**Are we dreaming?" asks Piper, not believing her eyes.**_

"_**No, you're not," says Phoebe, smiling. **_

_**Prue and Piper run over and pull Phoebe into a hug, never wanting to let go.**_

"_**Phoebe, I can't believe you're here," says Piper, tears flowing freely. "This is so amazing!"**_

"_**We're so happy to see you," says Prue, tears flowing. "We missed you so much!"**_

"_**I missed you guys, too," says Phoebe, also crying.**_

_**They break the embrace.**_

"_**I love you guys so much!" says Phoebe, looking at her sisters in their wedding dresses. "God, you look beautiful!"**_

"_**We love you too!" reply Prue and Piper simultaneously.**_

_**Phoebe walks up to Prue and Piper. "I heard your eulogies at my funeral. Thank you!"**_

_**They smile.**_

_**Paige is standing next to Shelia and Kelly. The three of them are crying at the touching scene in front of them.**_

_**Phoebe sees Kelly and Shelia. "Hi, guys."**_

_**Phoebe approaches Kelly and Shelia and hugs them.**_

"_**I missed you so much, Phoebe," says Kelly. **_

"_**It's so great to see you, again," says Shelia.**_

_**They break the embrace.**_

"_**Wow, magic really does make amazing things happen!" exclaims Shelia, smiling. **_

_**Phoebe looks at Paige. "You must be Paige."**_

"_**That's me," says Paige, nervous. She always wanted to meet Phoebe and now here she was, standing right in front of her.**_

"_**You're definitely a Halliwell, last name or no. I've seen all you've been through with our sisters and you're an amazing witch. I love you, Paige," says Phoebe. **_

_**Paige stands there, in shock. Phoebe had said 'our sisters.' She truly is a part of the family! "I love you, too, Phoebe."**_

"_**Come here," says Phoebe, as they hug.**_

"_**So, Phoebe, you have to be our maid-of-honor," says Piper.**_

"_**Sounds good," says Phoebe, smiling.**_

"_**Good, ok, so now you and Paige are the maid –of-honors," says Kelly.**_

"_**So, Phoebe, not that I'm not thrilled to see you, because I am, but what are you doing here?" asks Prue.**_

"_**After all you and Piper have been through, the Elders sent me down for the day, to be at your wedding. It's their wedding present to you!" says Phoebe, smiling.**_

"_**Well, it's the best present we'll ever get," says Piper, as Prue nods.**_

"_**Speaking of, there are more guests," says Phoebe, as she turns around.**_

_**Penelope and Patricia Halliwell, the girls' grandmother and mother, appear in whitelights. Their names are Penny and Patty, for short. Penny and Patty are wearing simple white dresses, with matching shoes.**_

"_**Mom, Grams!" cries Prue.**_

"_**My darlings," says Penny.**_

_**Prue and Piper walk over and hug them.**_

"_**Paige," calls Patty, as she and Penny break the embrace with Prue and Piper "Is that really you?"**_

_**Paige approaches Patty and Penny.**_

"_**Oh, my word, it is you," says Patty, as she and Penny hug her.**_

"_**This truly is the best day ever!" says Prue. All four sisters are in tears!**_

"_**Guys, you don't have your something old, new, borrowed, and blue," observes Shelia.**_

"_**Oh, but we do. Piper and I have our engagement rings for the something new. For the something old, we have love letters from Ryan and Leo from a couple months ago. And for our something blue, we have blue lucky rabbits foots Ryan and Leo got for us," says Prue.**_

"_**And what about your something borrowed?" asks Kelly.**_

"_**I have that," says Phoebe. **_

"_**Prue, this is my favorite bracelet and I want you to wear it," says Phoebe, handing the white diamond bracelet to Prue.**_

"_**Phoebe, thank you. I love you!" says Prue, as they hug.**_

"_**And Piper, this is that angel pin you gave me when I was younger. Now, I want you to wear it," says Phoebe, handing it to Prue.**_

"_**Thank you, Phoebe. This means so much to me, I love you," says Piper, as they hug.**_

"**_Girls, we have some news. The Elders have agreed to make us be visible for the wedding and then after the wedding, they'll cast a spell to erase the memory of us. So, you can introduce us your mother, grandmother, and sister and then after the wedding, the Elders will erase it from all mortal memory," explains Penny._**

_**The room in erupts in screams of joy.**_

_**Paige looks out the window. "Guys, the limo's here."**_

"_**Phoebe, you go with them. Grams and I will meet you there," says Patty, as she and Penny disappear.**_

"_**Well, let's go," says Phoebe, as they all leave.**_

_**Catering Hall**_

_**Everything is set up beautifully. At least 330 guests, if not more, are expected to attend the wedding. Penny and Patty are at the hall, helping do last minute things. Everything looks wonderful. Ryan and Leo look around, in amazement. This is where they're going to marry the women they love. In this place, they would forever join their loves with Prue and Piper. They just hope there were no interruptions, supernatural or natural.**_

"_**The girls are on their way," says Penny, reassuringly.**_

_**45 minutes later, the girls arrive and everything is going to be set into motion.**_

_**Altar**_

**_Everything is all set. The hall is a large one, brightly lit, with beautiful paintings on the walls. The wedding is held in a Catering Hall because it has the most room. Close friends, family, and colleagues were sitting in the rows and in the front are Penny and Patty soon to be joined by Victor. Ryan and Leo are at the front. They focus on the aisle, as the wedding march starts. First, to come down were Clay and Kelly followed by Anthony and Paige, then Andy and Phoebe, and lastly, Darryl and Shelia. And finally, next to come, are Prue and Piper. They're both on the arms of their father, Victor. Ryan and Leo watch as the women they love walk down the aisle. Prue and Ryan and Piper and Leo catch each other's eyes, and, in that moment, they know they're meant to be. They're truly soul mates! Victor leads his daughters to their men. After kissing his daughters on the cheek, and shaking hands with his future son-in-laws, Victor takes his seat. Prue and Ryan and Piper and Leo join hands, a beautiful red rose in their unoccupied hand, and the Priestess starts the ceremony._**

_"Your gift to each other for your wedding today will be your wedding rings - which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other. _

You now have what remains the most honorable title, which may exist between a man and a woman - the title of "husband" and "wife." For your first gift as husband and wife, that gift will be a single rose.  
In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing - it meant the words "I love you." So it is appropriate that for your first gift - as husband and wife - that gift would be a single rose.

Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife.

_Prue/Ryan and Piper/Leo untangle their hands from one another hands and each hand their respective partner a beautiful red rose._

_In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose - and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life - one I hope you always remember - the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage. _

Prue & Ryan, and Piper & Leo, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future - whether it be a large and elegant home - or a small and graceful one - that you pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage - and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love.

In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected - for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words.

That rose says the words: "I still love you." The other should accept this rose for the words, which cannot be, found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today.

Prue & Ryan and Piper & Leo, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love, which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure.

_Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now please join hands again._

_The couples join hands again and put the roses on the altar_

_Ryan Scott, do you take Prue Halliwell to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage.  
Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her  
For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health  
And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her.  
So long as you both shall live?_

I do.

_Prue Halliwell, do you take Ryan Scott to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage  
Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him  
For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health  
And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him  
So long as you both shall live?_

I do.

_Leo Wyatt, do you take Piper Halliwell to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage.  
Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her  
For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health  
And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her.  
So long as you both shall live?_

I do.

_Piper Halliwell, do you take Leo Wyatt to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage  
Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him  
For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health  
And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him  
So long as you both shall live?_

I do.

_Now, please slip your wedding rings on your partner._

_Prue/Ryan and Piper/Leo slip wedding rings onto their respective partners._

_Traditionally, the marking of the passage to tile status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken. _

_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Scott and Wyatt look at each other, tears in their eyes. They kiss and then proceed down the aisle, while everyone is clapping. As they proceed down the aisle, the photographers are taking pictures and they see the cameraman, taping the ceremony. They turn left and are taken into a private room. This is where they would be waiting until they are ready to be properly introduced at the reception. They have to wait for all of the guests to arrive and for the DJ to introduce them. Right now, they're just going to stay here.**_

_**Prue and Ryan are on one side of the room and Piper and Leo are on the other side.**_

"**_I cannot believe that we're finally married," says Prue, looking at Ryan, happily. She always knew that he was the one for her, ever since they started dating. They have such chemistry and passion! She knows that Ryan is the one for her. The one that she was meant to spend the rest of her life with, her true love, the one that completed her, her soul mate._**

"_**Well, Mrs. Scott, are you happy?" asks Ryan, grinning. He too has waited a long time for this. When he first met Prue, he was automatically drawn to her!**_

"_**Ecstatic!" says Prue, kissing him passionately.**_

_**On the other side of the room, are Piper and Leo.**_

"_**Piper, I love you so much! I'm so glad we're finally married!" said Leo, grinning from ear to ear. When he was assigned as the Halliwell's whitelighter, Piper stood out in a good way. **_

"_**I know, I'm so happy. I can't believe I'm your wife," says Piper, kissing him passionately. Leo is the perfect man for her. She could always tell that he was the man she wanted to be with, forever. He's her life partner, her best friend, her one true love, her other half, and her soul mate.**_

"_**We're beshart!" exclaim Prue and Piper simultaneously. They laugh.**_

"_**What's beshart?" asks Ryan.**_

"_**Beshart means meant to be in Yiddish," says Paige.**_

_**The couples kiss.**_

_**15 minutes later, a man enters the room.**_

"_**They're ready for you," says the man.**_

_**Ryan takes Prue's hand and Leo takes Paige's hand, as they walk towards the reception hall.**_

_**Reception Hall**_

_**Prue/Brian and Paige/Glenn are outside, waiting to be introduced by the DJ.**_

_**Everyone is inside. Patty, Penny, and Phoebe had been introduced to everyone.**_

"_**We're ready," Clay tells the DJ.**_

_**Everyone falls silent, as the DJ grabs the microphone.**_

"_**Ok, let's welcome our happy newlyweds. Everyone, I would like to introduce to you, for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. Scott and Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt," announces the DJ.**_

_**Prue/Ryan and Piper/Leo walk in, hand-in-hand, to the applause of everyone. The song, "Goin' To The Chapel Of Love" by The Dixie Cups, is playing as they walk in. Prue and Piper love this song, so that's why the DJ plays it in the background.**_

"_**Now, everyone, get ready as the newlyweds dance that all-important first dance," announces the DJ, as the couples head to the dance floor. The DJ put on the song that they had all agreed on, "Ordinary People" by John Legend. Everyone watches as the couples danced. They look so happy and so in tune with each other. But, to Prue/Ryan and Piper/Leo, no one was there; it was just them and the song. They could stay like this forever!**_

_**Reception Hall-An Hour And A Half Later**_

_**Everyone had eaten dinner and is having a great time. It's time for dessert and for the bride and groom's to cut the cake. Prue and Ryan are each holding onto the knife, as are Piper and Leo. They make the first cut and everyone claps. Ryan feeds Prue cake and she feeds him cake. Then, Piper feeds Leo cake and he feeds her cake. Everyone claps, yet again. Pictures are being taken and people are dancing.**_

_**Clay's parents, Eric and Barbara Jones, approach the happy couples.**_

"_**Thank you guys for inviting us to the wedding," says Eric.**_

"_**Everything is so beautiful," says Barbara.**_

"_**Thank you," says Ryan.**_

"_**And it's nice to have you here," says Piper.**_

"_**We see Phoebe and your grandmother and mother are here," says Eric.**_

"_**Yes, the Elders are gonna wipe the memory of them after the wedding's over," says Leo.**_

_**Eric and Barbara nod and walk away.**_

_**Glenn and his new girlfriend, Jessica, approach the newly married couples. It is the same Jessica from Season 5 Episode 13, "House Call."**_

"_**Glenn, it's so great to see you," says Prue, as she and Paige hug him. Ryan and Leo shake hands with him.**_

"_**It's great to see you guys, too," says Glenn. "This is my girlfriend, Jessica."**_

"_**It's very nice to meet you guys. Glenn talks so highly about all of you. Thank you so much for inviting me to your wedding," says Jessica, smiling.**_

"_**Your welcome. Besides, when you're important to Glenn, you're important to all of us," says Ryan.**_

_**Glenn and Jessica smile.**_

"_**Jessica, can you just do us a favor and go talk with Phoebe, Paige, Anthony, Clay, and Kelly?" asks Leo. "We just need to talk to Glenn for a second."**_

"_**You've met them, haven't you?" asks Piper.**_

"_**Yes, of course. Congratulation you guys!" says Jessica, walking away.**_

"_**Glenn, does she know?" asks Prue.**_

"_**No, she doesn't. I would never betray your trust," says Glenn. "Besides, you guys saved my life and I've seen the good you guys do. I would never jeopardize that!"**_

"_**Thanks, Glenn. We really appreciate it," says Leo.**_

"_**So, you and Jessica staying in San Francisco for a while?" asks Piper.**_

"_**Actually, we're moving to Chicago at the end of the week," says Glenn.**_

"_**You are?" asks Prue, sounding sad. Glenn is like a brother to them!**_

"_**Yeah, she has family there and we've been talking about moving in together, so she wants to be near her family," explains Glenn, sadness written all over his face. He loves all of them!**_

"_**Yeah, but, we'll be by to say goodbye before we leave," says Glenn. "I wish you guys the best of luck together, I know you'll make each other happy. I love you all!"**_

"_**We love you, too," says Piper, as she and Prue hug him. Leo and Ryan shake hands with him.**_

_**Glenn walks off. **_

_**Ryan signals to the DJ and he asks everyone to please clear the dance floor and for Prue and Piper to take center stage, sitting in chairs. Leo takes the microphone.**_

"_**Paige, Prue, when the four of us were picking out songs, you ladies made fun of Ryan and I for not liking 'Make That Move' by Shalamar. So, now, it's pay back time. One song we know you ladies hated was 'Under The Boardwalk' by The Drifters. So, now, Ryan and I request that our lovely brides dance to that song with us," says Leo, grinning. Ryan and he laugh.**_

_**The ladies laugh at their husbands. **_

"_**All right," says Piper, as Prue nods.**_

_**Ryan and Leo help the ladies stand and then they start dancing.**_

_**The song is not a slow one, so, they are dancing pretty fast.**_

_**The song ends and everyone claps.**_

_**The song, "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey plays and the newlyweds began to dance, a slow dance.**_

"**_Mr. and Mrs. Scott and Wyatt invite all of you couples out there to join them on the dance floor," announced the DJ. A bunch of couples come on the dance floor. Of the many are, Darryl and Shelia, Kelly and Clay, and Victor and Patty. Victor and Patty's love is dim, but still there, nonetheless._**

"_**May I have this dance?" Anthony asks Paige.**_

_**Paige gladly accepts. Anthony and Paige have chemistry, would this lead to something more?**_

"_**Phoebe, care to dance?" asks Andy.**_

"_**Definitely," says Phoebe, as they head to the dance floor.**_

_**A half hour later, everyone is seated. It's time for the best-man and maid-of-honor toasts, which are being given by Leo, Cole, Phoebe, and Piper. Then, it's the bouquet and garter tosses. Everyone giving speeches are given microphones.**_

"_**Well, I guess it's time for the best man speeches. I met Ryan and Leo through the sisters. They're really stand up guys and I see how good they are with Prue and Piper. They really love each other and their love is pure; much like the love I have Kelly. I knew they will make Prue and Piper happy, and if they don't, I'll kick their asses," says Clay, as everyone laughs. "To Prue/Ryan and Piper/Leo, may you be blessed with happiness!"**_

_**Everyone raises their glasses, in a toast, and takes a sip.**_

"_**Leo and I have been colleagues for many years, so I knew what a great guy he was. Caring, kind, compassionate; he's the perfect match for Piper. I met Ryan through the sisters and over time, I realized that he's perfect for Prue. They both have that fire about them, that zest for life. They're strong-willed, independent, and at times, stubborn. Prue and Piper definitely found their soul mates in Ryan and Leo. To Prue/Ryan and Piper/Leo, best of luck in your life together!" toasts Anthony, as everyone raises their glasses and takes a sip.**_

"_**It's time for the maid-of-honor speeches. I only met Prue and Piper a couple months ago, but we quickly became a family. Prue and Piper are the most loving, kind, gentle people I know and I couldn't have asked for better sisters. They welcomed me into their lives with open arms and hearts, and for that I will always be grateful. Their hearts are big, and their love for Ryan and Leo is tremendous! Ryan and Leo are great guys and I know they'll make my sisters happy. I love them both Prue and Piper so much and know they'll be happy with Ryan and Leo. To Prue/Ryan and Piper/Leo, may your lives be filled with love!" toasts Paige, as everyone raises their glasses and takes a drink. **_

"_**Prue and Piper have been there for me my whole life. Through the thick and the thin, the good and the bad, they've always been there for me. I was there when they first got serious about Ryan and Leo, and I never saw them happier. Their hearts are bursting with love for their family, friends, and for the men they love. Without them, I would not be the person I am today! Ryan and Leo are great guys, Prue and Piper are lucky to be married to them, and I am lucky to have them as brother-in-laws. I know they will make my sisters happy. I love Prue and Piper with all my heart and know their futures will shine with possibility, hope, and most importantly, love! To Prue/Ryan and Piper/Leo, may you always have love in your lives!" toasts Phoebe, as everyone raises their glasses and takes a drink.**_

_**Prue hugs Phoebe and Paige, Piper hugs Phoebe and Paige, Ryan shakes hands with Clay and Anthony, and Leo shakes hands with Clay and Anthony.**_

"_**Ok, it's time for the bouquet and garter tosses," announces the DJ.**_

_**Prue, Ryan Piper, and Leo go to the middle of the room.**_

"_**Before we go on with the last tradition, we like to thank each and every person who came, made this day special for us, and gave us their blessing. We would also like to thank our family, who creativeness and helpfulness made this day possible. We love you all!" announces Ryan, as everyone claps.**_

_**Prue and Piper sat in chairs, and Ryan and Leo remove their garters. The crowd of men gathered around as they threw them. Clay catches one of the garters and Anthony catches the other one. Then, all of the ladies gathered around, as Prue and Piper throw their bouquets. Can you guess who catches them? Kelly and Paige.**_

_**Paige sits down in Prue's previously occupied chair and Anthony slips the garter on her leg. This means that there is definitely something between them. Paige stands up and she and Anthony share their first kiss.**_

_**Kelly sits down in Piper's previously occupied chair and Clay slipped the garter on her leg. This is a sign, it symbolizes that Kelly and Clay are truly meant to be. **_

_**Clay, still, bent on one knee in front of Kelly, pulls out a velvet box. "Kelly Phillips, I love you so much and wanna be with you for the first of my life. Will you marry me?"**_

"_**Yes, Clay, I'd love to marry you!" answers Kelly, tears in her eyes.**_

_**Clay opens the velvet box, takes out the ring, and slips it on Kelly's fingers.**_

_**He gets up and they kiss, passionately.**_

_**The crowd has gotten much smaller. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Penny, Patty, Shelia, Victor, Ryan, Leo, Andy and Darryl clap as Anthony and Paige kissed and Clay and Kelly got engaged. Phoebe is very happy for Clay; she's glad he's found someone!**_

_**Everyone congratulates the newly engaged couple.**_

_**Prue walks towards Ryan. "I can't wait to open all of these tomorrow," says Prue, referring to the stack of gifts on the table. **_

"_**It's exciting. How about money do you think we have in all those cards?" asks Ryan, curiously.**_

"_**Oh, I don't know, at least $3,500," says Prue, smiling. "I have all the cards in my purse, on the table."**_

_**They kiss.**_

_**Piper walks towards Leo. "I am so looking forward to tomorrow when we open all these gifts," says Piper, referring to another table. They had used separate tables to keep the gifts for each couple separate.**_

"_**It'll be nice," says Leo, smiling. "Do you have all the cards?"**_

"_**Yeah, in my purse on the table. We must have a good $3,500 from all the cards," says Piper, smiling.**_

_**They kiss.**_

_**They all look around.**_

"_**I can't believe this day is over, it was so great," says Prue, smiling.**_

"_**Yeah, it was great, but now we have our honeymoon's to look forward to," says Leo.**_

"_**While you and Ryan are in the Caribbean, we'll be in Hawaii," Piper tells Prue.**_

"_**Ready to go?" Ryan asks Prue.**_

"_**Yup, I'm ready," says Prue.**_

"_**We're ready, also," says Piper, as Leo nods.**_

_**Phoebe, Paige, Penny, Patty, Kelly, Shelia, Anthony, Clay, Darryl, Andy, and Victor approach them.**_

"_**You're leaving?" asks Victor.**_

"_**Yeah," says Ryan.**_

"_**We're going," says Leo.**_

"_**Thank you so much for everything you've done," says Prue, near tears.**_

"_**This day was the best," says Piper, also near tears.**_

_**Everyone hugs as the happy couples enter their decorated limo's and head off. They got to their honeymoon spots the next morning and had a wonderful time!**_

**_-HOW EVERYTHING TURNED OUT:_**

_**-Prue, Piper, Paige, Ryan and Leo all continued to live in the Manor. Kelly and Clay lived in Kelly's apartment. Once Paige and Anthony got serious, Anthony moved into Paige's room.**_

_**-Glenn and Jessica moved to Chicago and eventually got married. They had one child: Steve-James-Belland. The Belland family was very happy and kept in touch and visited the loved ones they left behind in San Francisco!**_

_**-Andy moved to New York, where he was offered a job as a Lieutenant. He did return to San Francisco periodically and visit everyone.**_

_**-After going out for 6 months, Anthony proposed to Paige and she accepted.**_

_**-Paige/Anthony and Kelly/Clay had a double wedding!**_

_**-Prue and Ryan two children: Katelyn-Patricia-Halliwell and Scott-Christopher-Halliwell. Once both children were born, Prue and Ryan bough the house to the right of the Manor (Dan's house.)**_

_**-Piper and Leo had two children: Wyatt-Matthew-Halliwell and Melinda-Phoebe-Halliwell. Piper and Leo remained in the Manor, raising their two children. Everyone is at the Manor all the time, so it's like they live there!**_

_**-Paige and Anthony had one child: Lauren-Penelope Halliwell. Once Lauren was born, Paige and Anthony bought the house to the left of the manor.**_

_**-Kelly and Clay bought the house across the street from the Manor. They had one child: Joshua-Benjamin-Jones.**_

_**-Piper and Leo had a gorgeous master bedroom put in, with a bathroom. Wyatt and Melinda each got their own rooms.**_

_**-Then, the downstairs was also re-done. The kitchen was re-done. All new appliances and cabinets were put and a new table was bought. Everything else was left alone to keep with the original design of the house. They also put a big deck with a patio in the backyard. That deck included a patio set, a big barbeque, a hot tub, and an in-ground pool. This was all put in the spot where we saw the sisters sitting in Season 5, Episode 15, "Special Delivery", the episode in which Wyatt was born.**_

_**-All 6 children are incredibly powerful. Take a look:**_

_**Wyatt's Powers: Orbing, Protection Shield, Self-Healing, and Blow Up**_

_**Melinda's Powers: Auras, Orbing, Lightning, and Freeze Time**_

_**Katelyn's Powers: Teleporting, Fireballs, Telekinesis, and Premonitons**_

_**Scott's Powers: Empathy, Teleporting, Flying, and Astralprojection**_

_**Lauren's Powers: Levitation, Energy-Balls, Protection Shield, and Orbing**_

_**Joshua's Powers: Teleporting, Telepathy, Deflection, and Glamour**_

_**-Prue, Piper, and Paige stayed together and continued to fight evil. Some demons and warlocks were quite challenging, but they made it through. The Charmed Ones would continue to answer their calling to fight evil. After all, it is their destiny!**_

_**THE END!**_

**_Author's Note: OH MY GOD! I can't believe that this is it! This story is over! I think I'm going to cry! I love this story with all my heart and it means so much to me! But, what's that old saying, "When you love someone, you have to let them go," To me, this story is almost like a person, as stupid as that sounds. And, because, I love it, I'm going to let it go. I know that this story can't go on anymore. I've done a lot with it and I've enjoyed it tremendously! But, I can't let this story last anymore because that would ruin it. I ended it here because I knew in my heart of hearts, that this was how it had to end it! I'll always remember this story and all of you! I hope you enjoyed reading this story because it was my pleasure, no, not my pleasure, my honor, to write it! For one last time, please REVIEW!_**

**_From Me to All of you: THANK YOU FOR READING/REVIEWING MY STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!_**


End file.
